


Abnormality

by Judopixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Major Character Injury, Muggle-born, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Slavic Folklore, Summoning Circles, Veela (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/pseuds/Judopixie
Summary: “You see darling, you won’t be able to go to Lady Eliott’s,” her mother said tentatively.“What,” Sennon said, incredulously. “Why not?”“Sennon,” Madam Hooch said softly. “Your parents and I have something very important to tell you, and I’d like you to hear us out for all of it. You’re a witch."~~~Sennon Cove is a very gifted young woman, with a scholarship to one of the best schools and the potential for the most prestigious universities. When she finds out she's a witch, and has that future taken away from her, she takes it surprisingly well. Now she just has to deal with coming into a world where she knows next to nothing, surviving being away from home for the first time and the fact that one of her teachers appears to be a mythical creature. What could go wrong?Beta'd by Hidden_Wallflower





	1. The Abnormal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Cove discovers what makes her daughter special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this last summer after finally finishing my A-Levels, I have a few chapters written which will be posted sporadically until I'm finished with my exams, and after that I should be writing more consistently so updates should speed up. Please comment any improvements/suggestions, I take them all on board, and subscribe to keep up to date with the story.

Chapter 1  
The Abnormal Day

Lydia Cove was often of the impression that there was something different about her daughter. From the moment she was born, Sennon had seemed to know what was going on around her. In year 1 Sennon had been described as ‘remarkable’, which by the age of seven had been upped to ‘extraordinary’.

There were two facets of extraordinary, at least in Mrs Cove’s mind. She agreed whole-heartedly that Sennon was intelligent far beyond her years. The consultant who had pronounced that she had a photographic memory, able to recall perfectly passages she’d read once, suggested that that, combined with her intelligence, would make her an excellent candidate for scholarships to the most prestigious private schools. Sennon, only nine at the time, had jumped at the chance, and thrown herself into every book she could find, setting her heart on some kind of scholarship. When Sennon had started spending less time with friends in order to study more, Lydia had discussed with her husband, Gavin, about the fees, and together they’d told Sennon that they could probably afford at least some of schools she was looking at. She’d refused, telling them earnestly that she wanted the scholarship, and then refusing to budge from that point.

All of these things, in Mrs Cove’s mind, made Sennon extraordinary. She didn’t approve of Sennon spending so much time studying at the expense of other things, but she couldn’t deny it had results. A full scholarship to Lady Eloitt’s School for Girls; the most prestigious private girls’ school that was practical for her to attend, a perfect springboard to Oxbridge, everything Sennon had dreamed of. Mrs Cove had never said to her daughter that she thought there was something even more extraordinary about her, something she couldn’t quite pin down. Her husband was usually the superstitious one of the family, whereas she almost always wanted hard facts before she’d believe something. But, when Sennon had managed to appear on the other side of the road when a speeding car had run a red light, or when she swore blind that in her 11+ exam the answers had appeared on the test paper, Mrs Cove wasn’t sure what else she could call it. So when, on Sennon’s last day of primary school, a knock sounded at the door, she couldn’t entirely say she was surprised.

At the first sound of the knock, she was confused. It was only 3 o’clock, she’d just come home from work and Sennon and Mr Cove both had keys. Going to the door, she saw a tall, slim woman with yellow eyes standing in the porch.

“Hello,” Mrs Cove said. “Can I help you?”

The woman smiled. “Are you Lydia Cove?”

“Yes, I am.”

“My name’s Rolanda Hooch, I’m here to talk about your daughter, Sennon.”

Mrs Cove’s mind immediately went to all the horrible ways Sennon could be hurt.

“Don’t worry,” the woman said quickly, seeming to read her mind. “Sennon’s not hurt, I have some news about her new school.”

“Oh,” Mrs Cove said, feeling silly. “Come in.”

She led the woman into the living room and gestured to an armchair. “Can I offer you some tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“What can I do for you then, Mrs Hooch?”

“Rolanda, please,” Madam Hooch said generously. “I have something very important to say, and I’m not sure you will believe me at first, but I’d like you to hear me out.”

“Ok,” Mrs Cove said, growing suspicious.

“Your daughter shows an aptitude for magic.”

Mrs Cove blinked, gaping at Madam Hooch. “What?”

Madam Hooch smiled warmly. “I know it might be a lot to take in, but your daughter is a witch.”

“A witch?”

“Yes. Now I know that to non-magical people this has negative connotations, but it’s not a bad thing at all. It’s a gift, really.”

Mrs Cove thought back to all the times when she’d sworn that something was different with Sennon, but not been able to explain it. And now, here there was an explanation. Albeit a strange one.

“Ok, and how will this affect her school?”

If Madam Hooch was surprised that she just accepted that her daughter had magical powers, she didn’t show it.

“She won’t be going to Lady Eliott’s,” Madam Hooch said simply.

Mrs Cove swallowed, not even stopping to question how they knew about Lady Eliott’s. “She’s been dreaming about Lady Eliott’s all year…” She began. “Is there no way she could still go? She’s worked so hard for her scholarship, she’ll be devastated.”

Madam Hooch shook her head. “I’m sorry, I know that would be ideal, but it’s impossible. Magical powers need to be trained, otherwise they could be very dangerous. With no wizards in your family, she’ll never be able to get the training she needs without proper schooling.”

At this point there was the sound of a key in the lock.

“Lydia?” Mr Cove called. He halted in the doorway when he saw Madam Hooch in the armchair.

“Gavin, this is Rolanda Hooch,” Mrs Cove said. “She’s here to talk about Sennon’s school.”

“Oh!” Mr Cove said, setting down his briefcase and stepping forward to shake Madam Hooch’s hand. “Gavin Cove, a pleasure to meet you. Was there something new we needed to know? I thought everything had all been sorted.”

The two women shared a look.

“Gavin,” Mrs Cove began. “I think you’re going to need to sit down for this.”

Mr Cove was, as Mrs Cove had thought, sceptical to say the least. But once Madam Hooch had turned the fourth armchair into a footstool, and back again, and made the flowers in the vase flash through the colours of the rainbow, he was finally convinced.

“So, what will this mean for Lady Eliott’s?” Mr Cove asked. “Can she study magic and go there?”

“I’m afraid not. As I was saying just before you arrived, without proper training magic can be incredibly dangerous.”

“So, where will she be going then?”

“She’ll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Madam Hooch said. “Now, this is a boarding school, which I know might be hard at first, but this is one of the best schools of magic in the world. She’ll receive an excellent education there, and be properly trained to use her magic safely.”

Mr and Mrs Cove looked at each other. Sennon would not be pleased about missing out on Lady Eliott’s, but neither of them could see much alternative.

“I’m sure Sennon will be disappointed,” Madam Hooch said, once again seeming to read minds. “It sounds as though she’s worked incredibly hard, and as though she’s a very bright young lady. But honestly, this is for the best.”

“I believe that,” Mrs Cove said. “I’ve always said she seemed different,” she added when Mr Cove looked at her in surprise. “But I just don’t know how we’re going to convince her of that, she’s set her heart on this place. I don’t know how to tell her now that after all that work she can’t go after all.”

“I’ll help you,” Madam Hooch said. “There are certain things I need to give her, and we need to arrange meeting to buy her school supplies, so I can answer any of her questions.”

Mr and Mrs Cove stayed with Madam Hooch, talking aimlessly about Hogwarts and the sort of things Sennon would learn there. The atmosphere became thicker as time wore on, Sennon’s parents worrying about how she would take the news, until finally it was shattered by the sound of a key in the lock.


	2. The Abnormal Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sennon's world turns upside down, and she meets her first real life witch.

Chapter 2 

The Abnormal Girl 

Sennon Cove had thought herself a normal 11 year old until the 24th of July.  Coming home from her last day of primary school, she let herself into her house to hear voices coming from the living room.

“Hi Mum, hi Dad!” She called.

As she walked into the living room she saw a very strange looking woman sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. She was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, but she was also wearing a long, black, flowing robe. Her hair was grey and spikey, but she didn’t appear to be very old, and she had piercing, orangey-yellow eyes, almost like a bird. Sennon’s mother and father were sitting on the sofa, opposite the strange woman.

“Sennon, darling,” her mother began. “This is Madam Hooch, she’s come to talk to you about your new school.”

The woman in question stood up, and shook Sennon’s hand. Sennon smiled at her, but she was quite confused.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. “I thought that everything had been sorted out with it.”

Madam Hooch smiled, but her parents looked at each other uncomfortably.

“You see darling, you won’t be able to go to Lady Eliott’s,” her mother said tentatively.

“What,” Sennon said, incredulously. “Why not?”

“Sennon,” Madam Hooch said softly. “Your parents and I have something very important to tell you, and I’d like you to hear us out for all of it. You’re a witch.”

She paused here, seemingly expecting Sennon to say something, but she was stunned into silence, so Madam Hooch carried on. “Now, being able to do magic is a great gift, but it can also be dangerous. You’ll have to learn how to use your powers, and you can’t do that at Lady Eliott’s.”

“So,” Sennon trailed off, processing what she’d just heard and wondering if it was all some kind of joke. “So, where will I be going?”

“From September you’ll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts, for short.”

“Oh,” Sennon said. “I see.”

Madam Hooch favoured Sennon with a smile. “I know that it’s a lot to take in at the moment, especially if you don’t come from a magical family, but this will be excellent for you, Sennon. When you come out, you’ll be a fully trained witch.”

“Will I be able to pull a rabbit out of a hat?”

“Well, I’m sure you could, but I don’t think the rabbit would thank you for it.”

Madam Hooch pulled out a letter from her robes and handed it to Sennon. It was written in emerald green ink, on heavy creamy yellow parchment and read.

_Miss S. Cove_

_The Second Bedroom_

_123 Park Row_

_Cambridge_

_Cambridgeshire_

“This is your acceptance letter,” Madam Hooch said. “I will inform the school that you’ve received it, and that you’ll be attending. There’s an equipment list enclosed, which I recommend you familiarise yourself with. I’ll be back on Saturday morning to take you to London so you can buy your supplies.”

She stood up and shook hands with Sennon and her parents again, and her parents showed her to the door. Sennon took her schoolbag and slowly went upstairs, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her.

She sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling, turning over everything that had just happened. She was top of her year, had a full academic scholarship to a prestigious private school, and yet despite all of that she was going to a completely different school to learn to be a witch. This wasn’t how she’d planned for things at all. Her mother always said that you couldn’t plan for everything, but she didn’t see why not.

Slowly, the sun began to set, and Sennon could smell dinner cooking downstairs. She stood up and changed out of her school uniform, folding it neatly. There was a knock at the door.

“Sennon,” her mother called. “Dinner’s ready sweetheart.”

“Coming!”

Dinner was mostly silent and slightly uncomfortable. Afterwards, her father took the plates through, but her mother stayed with Sennon.

“You’re very quiet, love,” she said softly.

Sennon looked up at her, unsure how to reply.

Her mother took both her hands. “I know you’re upset about Lady Eliott’s, but I really think this is for the best.”

Sennon smiled. “Maybe. I think I’ll go to bed now.”

“Goodnight sweetheart,” her mother kissed her cheek.

She called goodnight to her father and made her way upstairs, closing her bedroom door behind her. As she plaited her hair for bed she looked at herself in the bedroom mirror.

 _I can’t really be a witch can I?_ She thought to herself as she looked at her reflection. She turned around to look at the letter on the bedside table. It seemed real enough.

Settling into bed she curled up and thought about the day. She wondered if it was some kind of joke, trying to see how much she would believe, before she remembered that her parents wouldn’t joke about her not going to the school she’d worked so hard for. She fell asleep wondering what kind of magic Madam Hooch taught, and whether it was something where having yellow eyes would be a benefit.

***

Neither Sennon nor her parents mentioned magic again until late on Friday afternoon, when her mother suggested that she should really look at her letter. Sennon had spent her time reading all the books she could get her hands on, deliberately not thinking about Madam Hooch coming to get her on Saturday morning. The letter had sat unopened on her desk ever since.

Over the days since Madam Hooch’s visit Sennon had begun to warm to the idea of being a witch, though she still wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to accept the idea. Still, she decided there was no time like the present and took her father’s letter opener to the thick, yellow parchment. Two sheets fell out. Setting the second aside she read through the letter itself.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Cove_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Briefly wondering what a ‘Supreme Mugwump’ was, Sennon picked up the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_



_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Sennon smiled at the sight of all the books on the reading list. It should, at least, help her understand more about what she was getting into. She also grinned at the idea of a broomstick, the concept being so stereotypically ‘witchy’ that it was almost funny. She was also very glad, having read the letter, that Madam Hooch was going to be with her, since she hadn’t the foggiest idea where to get ‘dragon hide’ gloves, or a magic wand.

By the time her father got in from work, Sennon was feeling quite cheerful about the whole thing. Lady Eliott’s had been her dream, but the idea of potions and pointy hats and broomsticks sounded terribly exciting, and she went to bed that night with her head buzzing about spells and what would happen tomorrow.

***

Sennon woke early on Saturday morning. She lay awake for a while before getting up and dressed. She refolded her letter and tucked it into her satchel so she couldn’t forget it. By the time her parents came downstairs she’d already been looking out of the window for some time.

“She won’t be here this early, love,” her father chuckled over his cup of tea.

When the doorbell finally rang at 11 O’clock exactly, Sennon jumped up and ran into the hall to answer it. Madam Hooch stared down at her, a kind smile on her face.

“Good morning, Sennon,” she said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes Miss,” Sennon said enthusiastically.

Her mum appeared behind her, holding her handbag.

“Shall we be off then, Madam Hooch?” She smiled.

Sennon half expected Madam Hooch to produce a broomstick and tell them to jump on, but as it was they walked to the nearby station, where they took a train to London. Since they were in an empty compartment, Sennon used the time to bombard Madam Hooch with all the questions she could think of about the wizarding world. For her part, Madam Hooch took it with good grace, and it transpired that she was the flying instructor.

Once they’d got off the train, Madam Hooch led them along a long street and past Leadenhall Market. Sennon wondered if the market had some kind of secret layer to it where they could buy everything. As it happened, she wasn’t far wrong.

Madam Hooch pointed out a small, very grimy looking pub that Sennon hadn’t noticed before. A peeling sign over the door said ‘The Leaky Cauldron’.

“In we go,” Madam Hooch said, holding the door open for Sennon and her mum.

“Ah, Rolanda!” the barman called. “Anything for you today?”

“Nothing I’m afraid Tom,” Madam Hooch called back. “Hogwarts business.”

The barman, a small, bald man with no teeth cam around the other side of the bar.

“Ah, a pleasure young lady,” he said, shaking Sennon’s hand. “You’re in good hands with Madam Hooch here.”

He shuffled over to the back door of the pub and held it open for the three, bowing low as the door closed behind them. They were standing in a very small yard with a brick wall ahead of them. Sennon wondered if they might have to jump over it, but then Madam Hooch removed a wand from her robes and tapped the third brick on the left sharply. Nothing happened for a moment. And then the wall was moving. Brick by brick the wall was separating, shifting until it formed a large arch. Through this arch they could see a narrow, cobbled street filled with people. A sign on the street read ‘Diagon Alley’.


	3. The Abnormal Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sennon's trip to Diagon Alley, her first exposure to the hidden world of wizards, and a first meeting of a new friend.

Chapter 3

The Abnormal Alley

Sennon looked around in wonder as Madam Hooch led them down Diagon Alley. The shops seemed to be cobbled together, and leaned at various precarious angles into each other. It was packed with people, all wearing robes like Madam Hooch, and the shops appeared to sell just about anything you could imagine. Madam Hooch took them all the way to the end of the street, where there was a large, snowy white building.

“This is Gringotts,” she said. “You’ll be able to exchange muggle money for wizarding money here.”

She led them down the long room inside, and up to a free counter. Behind the counter was a sharp, clever looking thing with glittering eyes and a long, pointed nose. Sennon was very glad when Madam Hooch stepped forward to speak to the creature because whenever his eyes lingered on her for any length of time she got the distinct feeling he was determining how much she would be worth per ounce.

The three of them emerged almost an hour later, with enough wizarding money to get Sennon’s things, and a little more stored in her new vault. Mrs Cove still looked a little green from the ride, but she gestured to Sennon to pass her the list of supplies.

“Right then,” she said. “Where shall we start?”

She began running her finger down the list, seemingly plotting the most efficient route through the alley. Sennon, meanwhile, just wanted to be able to look at everything in the alley. She looked at Madam Hooch, who caught her eye and smiled.

“How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron for a while, Lydia?” Madam Hooch asked Mrs Cove. “One’s first ride in a Gringott’s cart can be a little unsettling.”

Mrs Cove looked startled. “Well… I’m not sure I want to leave Sennon alone, it’s so busy…”

“I’ll be fine Mum!” Sennon said, eagerly. “I know my way back to the Leaky Cauldron, and I won’t go off this street!”

“Well… if you promise,” Mrs Cove looked down the street towards the pub. “Alright then, but you be back at the Leaky Cauldron by six, you understand?”

“Yes Mum.”

Madam Hooch conjured a quill and parchment from thin air and scribbled down the best places for Sennon to pick up the things she needed, and then she was leaving with Mrs Cove.

Sennon looked around, gleefully. She wondered past a shop selling sleek, shiny broomsticks, a shop with quills of all different colours and a particularly noisy shop, which sold owls. One in particular caught her eye, but she moved past quickly. At around four o’clock she decided that she should probably start shopping for her things, so she consulted the parchment Madam Hooch had given her. Given that the first shop on the list that she could see was ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions’, she decided it was as good a place to start as any.

Inside the shop was very tiny, but surprisingly bright. A small witch bustled over to Sennon, who was already taller than her.

“Hello dear,” she said cheerfully. “Are you here for your Hogwarts robes?”

Sennon nodded and the witch led her over to a stool and summoned a measuring tape. She measured for a while, then brought over a long black robe and began pinning it.

“What house do you think you’ll be in then, deary?” The witch asked.

“Umm, I’m not really sure…” Sennon said. “My parents aren’t wizards you see, I don’t know a lot about Hogwarts.”

The witch ‘Ahh’d, and went on to explain about the houses, how most people dismissed Hufflepuff and demonised Slytherine, though in her opinion she’d met some thoroughly decent people who were Slytherines so you had to take these things with a pinch of salt. By the time Sennon had left with her long black robes, her plain grey uniform, which the witch promised they’d enchant into her house colours, her winter cloak and her dragon hide gloves, she felt she could rattle off the houses and everything about them by heart. She had also learnt where the apothecary was, so made that her next stop.

The apothecary was a strange place, for one it stank and for two there seemed to be jars and bags and bottles of just about everything that could possibly look disgusting. The witch behind the counter, who was much sharper and more severe than the one in Madam Melkin’s, sold her a selection of basic potion ingredients, and directed her to the equipment shop for her scales and cauldron. This shop was just as strange as the apothecary, though thankfully it smelt better. Sennon marvelled at a clock, which also showed the weather report on the face behind the hands, and at the needlework on the counter, which appeared to be embroidering by itself. Twenty minutes later, Sennon had emerged with a cauldron, into which she dumped all her other parcels, a set of carefully wrapped phials, a collapsible set of brass scales. In the astronomy shop she picked up a telescope, which was exactly the same as a basic telescope but cost 10 knuts more because it was dark blue and had stars on it. She considered it worth the investment. She also visited the stationary shop, and resisted the temptation to add a bottle of colour changing ink to her purchase.

Seeing that the last two things on her list were a wand and her books, she stopped a passing wizard, a very tall, thin man in a cobalt blue top hat, and asked him where she could find Ollivander’s. He sniffed impatiently, and pointed down the street.

The first thing Sennon thought of the place was that it resembled a bookshop. Tiny boxes lined just about every single surface in the shop, and the whole place smelt old and vaguely dusty.

“Good afternoon,” a quiet voice said, making Sennon jump. An old man with wild white hair and very piercing blue eyes appeared from the shadows. He studied her for a moment, then smiled. “Ah, Hogwarts is it? Come forward, come forward.”

Sennon stepped into the light and Mr Ollivander produced a tape measure.

“Which is your wand arm?” He asked.

“Um, I’m left handed…” Sennon said, feeling rather stupid.

“Hold it out then.” Mr Ollivander said.

He proceeded to measure just about every measurement one could possibly take. The length of Sennon’s arm, her wrist circumference, the width of her back, shoulder to floor measurement. After around fifteen minutes Mr Ollivander called off the tape measure, which had been measuring by itself for around five minutes. He disappeared into the back of the shop and reappeared with a box in his hands.

“Here,” he said. “Apple and unicorn hair, rather powerful.”

Sennon waved it, but Mr Ollivander snatched it from her.

“I think not…” he said absent mindedly. He skipped up a ladder, rather quickly for how old he looked, and returned with another box. “Blackthorn and dragon heartstring.”

Sennon waved the wand again, but Mr Ollivander still seemed dissatisfied.

After Sennon had tried cherry and dragon heartstring, and elm and phoenix feather, Mr Ollivander seemed to cheer up a little, and muttered ‘now we’re getting somewhere’ to himself. He dug beneath the counter, muttering still, and seemed to be looking for something in particular.

“Have you had many students in here for Hogwarts?” Sennon asked, just to make conversation.

“A few,” Mr Ollivander said, still searching. “Most come here, but today has been quiet. I think two more in a few minutes will be my last for the day.”

“Do you have appointments then?” Sennon asked.

“No, but they’ll come.”

Just as Mr Ollivander spoke, the bell over the door tinkled and girl came in with a woman, presumably her mother. She was small, with a smile, kind brown eyes and canerows going into little bunches either side of her head.

“Hi,” Sennon said, feeling a little rude to just stand there. “I’m Sennon.”

The girl smiled shyly, “I’m Celeste,” she said.

At that moment Mr Ollivander popped back up from behind the counter.

“Ah Mrs Vallas,” he said to the girl’s mother. “Elm and unicorn hair wasn’t it?”

“Yes Mr Ollivander.” The girl’s mother said.

Mr Ollivander presented Sennon with the box in his hands.

“Lemonwood and phoenix feather, 14 inches.”

As soon as Sennon took hold of the wand she felt it was different. A low hum of power seemed to fill her whole body, and when she waved it a flurry of light green sparks came from the end.

“Bravo!” Mr Ollivander cried. He took the wand from her and returned it to the box, wrapping it in brown paper.

“What do you think that means then, Mr Ollivander?” Mrs Vallas asked. “The wand says a lot about the wizard,” she said to Sennon, who must’ve been looking confused.

Mr Ollivander considered for a moment. “One of my earlier works,” he said. “Very versatile wood, strong but supple, phoenix feather wands are picky too…” he trailed off, and his eyes bored into Sennon’s for a moment. “I’d say, once you’ve worn off your rough edges, you’ll be a truly remarkable witch young lady.”

And with that, he took her money, handed her the parcel and bowed her out. Just as she was leaving she almost bumped into a tall boy with dark brown hair. He smiled at her on his way past.

Sennon’s last stop on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron was Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop. It was by far Sennon’s favourite part of the trip, there were books in every colour, bound in every fabric and on seemingly every subject. A very harried looking wizard hurried all over the shop with Sennon and her many parcels in tow to get her books, and he also found her a large book bag to carry them all in, and since it seemed to have been trodden on many times Sennon managed to talk him down in price.

On her way back to the Leaky Cauldron at almost six o’clock Sennon walked past the owl emporium once again. This time, she stopped to look a little more closely at the barn owl who had caught her eye before.

“He’s a trouble that one.” The man in the doorway said. “Can’t sell him, no one seems to want him.”

Sennon’s eyebrows raised, the owl was very handsome to look at, and seemed to hold himself with a certain poise.

“How much for him?” She asked, tentatively. The school letter said they could bring an owl.

“10 Galleons that one.” The man said.

Sennon felt in her pocket. She had enough, but only just.

“Would you take five?” She asked.

“If I wanted five I’d have asked for five.” The man said, huffily.

“But if you’re struggling to sell him anyway…”

“No, I can do 8 and 10 Sickles.”

“Not even 6 and 10 Sickles?”

“7 and 5, final offer.”

“Done.”

The man rolled his eyes as went to fetch the barn owl’s cage, muttering something that sounded like ‘bloody kids’. The bird stepped willingly into the cage, much to the man’s surprise, and Sennon handed over the money. She felt quite chuffed with herself.

It had just struck six when she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Her mother and Madam Hooch were sitting at a table in the corner with a large pot of tea between them.

“Here she is!” Madam Hooch said as Sennon sat down.

“What’s that Sennon?” Mrs Cove asked, pointing to the cage.

“Um, it’s an owl…” Sennon said, a bit nervous about how her mother would react.

“I can see that, is it yours?”

“Yes Mum.”

“A good choice.” Madam Hooch chipped in. “They can bring you letters from home, owls. Always very fond of them myself.”

Mrs Cove still didn’t look convinced, but she did look rather impressed when Sennon told her how much she’d talked the man down by. They left the pub after another cup of tea, attracting some rather strange looks on the Tube with their packages and the owl.

When they reached the station where they would be leaving Madam Hooch presented Sennon with another envelope.

“Your ticket for the Hogwarts express,” she said. “It leaves at 11 o’clock on September the 1st, everything’s on the ticket. I’ll see you at Hogwarts.”

She shook Sennon’s hand, then Mrs Cove’s hand. Then a crowd of teenagers blocked their view and when they looked back she was gone.

Sennon couldn’t stop smiling all the way home, particularly when she saw her father’s face when she came through the door with an owl in tow. As she fell asleep she listened to her owl hooting and thought that September 1st couldn’t come fast enough.


	4. The Abnormal Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September the 1st has arrived, Sennon leaves home for the first time and meets more friends.

Chapter 4 

The Abnormal Wall 

The dim sunlight was only just shining through the curtains when Sennon woke up on September the 1st. Her clock read just past quarter past six, but she couldn’t get back to sleep anyway.

Around a week after they’d gone to Diagon Alley a large and very heavy package had arrived for Sennon, and when she’d opened it it turned to be an equally large and heavy trunk, and it had been sitting packed in the corner of her room ever since. After rolling out of bed Sennon checked it one last time to make sure everything was there, then she turned to get dressed.

As she sat in front of her mirror she frowned at her reflection. Hazel eyes framed by arched black eyebrows narrowed as she thought about the day ahead. According to her textbooks, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world, which was good. But it was also in the Highlands of Scotland, which was further away from home than she’d ever been, and thus bad. Her owl, whom she’d named Eyas, seemed to notice that something was wrong because he fluttered from his perch to sit on her knee, then hooted softly when she ruffled his feathers. She was glad she’d have him with her; at least she could get post from home.

There was a knock on her door, and her mother called softly “Sennon, are you awake?”

“Coming Mum!” Eyas flew back onto his perch when Sennon stood up and opened the door.

The smell of bacon wafted through the house, and when she entered the kitchen her dad was just taking eggs out of the frying pan.

“There’s my girl!” He said, hugging her. “All set?”

Sennon nodded, taking the plate of bacon and eggs and sitting at the table to eat them. Her mother appeared with a hairbrush, and even though Sennon had just brushed her hair she still let her brush it again and style it into two long black plaits down her back.

“I’ll miss you, sweetheart.” Her mum whispered softly.

“I’ll miss you too. But I’ll write.”

The three of them ate the rest of breakfast in silence, then all to quickly it was time to go.

Sennon and her dad carried her trunk to the boot between them, while her mother soothed Eyas who was protesting about being stuck in his cage. Mrs Cove sat in the back with Sennon as her dad drove them towards the motorway, holding her hand and squeezing it periodically.

When they got to Kings Cross Mr Cove went to find a trolley for the trunk. Mrs Cove turned to Sennon, looking serious.

“Sennon, are you sure about this?” She asked, quietly. “If you’re not sure, at all, there’s still time to say something.”

Sennon looked into her mother’s eyes for a moment, then nodded. “I’m sure Mum, I promise.”

Mrs Cove nodded, her eyes very bright. She hugged her daughter again. “If you want to come home, anytime, you send a letter with Eyas and I’ll come and get you, I’ll walk if I have to.”

Sennon squeezed her mother’s waist. “I love you, Mum,” she whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

The rattling of the trolley signalled Mr Cove’s return, but they hugged for a moment longer. And then they were loading Sennon’s trunk and Eyas’ cage onto the trolley and pushing it into the station. As they walked Sennon re-read the letter that Madam Hooch had given her.

“Platform 9 ¾?” She said, mostly to herself. “How does that work?”

“It’s probably platform 9 and they’re meeting between platforms 3 and 4,” her dad said confidently. His face fell a little when he saw the paper. “Well… must be a misprint or something.”

“There’s something on the back, Gavin.” Mrs Cove said softly.

“Hmm? Ah yes, here we go…” Mr Cove trailed off as he read the scribble on the back. “Run straight at the wall? No… No, that can’t be right…”

Sennon took the paper from him, looking at the writing. She looked at the wall, mistrustfully. As she did so, she noticed a tall, red haired boy running at the ticket box between platforms 9 and 10. Then she blinked, and he was gone.

Taking her trolley, she pushed it towards the wall, only to see the tall, equally ginger man behind him do exactly the same. She looked at her parents and smiled.

“Sennon, no!” Her mother said, seeming to know what she was thinking.

Her father paused, looking back at the letter in Sennon’s hand. “It _does_ say run straight at the wall, Lydia.”

Before her mother could reply Sennon hugged her. “I’ll send a letter when I get there, Mum.” She hugged her dad briefly, then took her trolley and charged at the wall. She heard her Mum shouting behind her, and as the barrier drew closer and closer she thought for an awful moment she’d completely miscalculated. Then, just as she was about to hit the barrier, there was a strange, cold and damp feeling spreading through her body. Just as quickly as it came, it went again, and she opened her eyes.

She was standing on a crowded, smoky platform. Looking behind her, she saw no trace of a ticket barrier. There was, however, a magnificent steam engine directly in front of her.

“Step this way please, Miss,” said a small man in a scarlet jacket. “Wouldn’t want any collisions now.”

As soon as he’d said it, Mr and Mrs Cove appeared through the wall. Mrs Cove looked much as she did when they’d come out of Gringotts. Mr Cove had a stupid grin on his face.

“You are never to do that again, young lady!” Her mother said, hugging her anyway.

“Sorry, Mum,” Sennon said, grinning even as she said it. “It worked though.”

Mrs Cove sighed a long-suffering sigh and took the trolley. “Come on, let’s find you a seat.”

They went a few carriages down the train until they found one that looked mostly empty. After lugging Sennon’s trunk onto the train, Mr Cove jumped back onto the platform.

Mrs Cove hugged Sennon again, kissing her dark hair. “I meant what I said, sweetheart,” she said. “Any time you want to come home, it’s ok.”

“I know, Mum,” Sennon said.

Her dad hugged her too and ruffled her hair. “Enjoy yourself, kiddo.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Come on! We’re already late!” Another man’s voice said.

The three of them turned to see a small man hurrying a woman and a young girl along. After a moment, Sennon recognised the girl as the girl she’d met in Ollivander’s.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

The girl and her mother perked up when they saw her.

“Hi!” The girl said enthusiastically. “It’s Sennon, right?”

“Yup, and you’re Celeste right?”

“D’you want some help with that?” Mr Cove asked Mr Vallas, pointing to Celeste’s trunk.

“Thanks.” The other man said, and between the two of them they lugged it onto the train.

Sennon and Celeste stayed talking to Mrs Vallis. Sennon smiled at the chubby toddler that was chattering away on Mrs Vallis’ hip.

“Her name’s Pegasi,” Celeste supplied helpfully.

“Yes, and it’s the last time I get you to name anything.” Her mother said sternly, but she was smiling too.

Then their dads were back on the platform and the guard was blowing his whistle. Celeste hugged her mum and dad, then both girls jumped aboard the train as it started to move. Sennon, being the taller of the two by a good six inches, leaned over the top of Celeste to wave madly to their parents until the train rounded a bend and they disappeared out of sight.

The two girls were left standing rather awkwardly in the galley afterwards.

“Shall we find a seat?” Sennon said.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Celeste replied.

The nearest compartment was empty but for one girl. She was small, with dark skin and almond shaped eyes. She looked very nervous.

“Is anyone else sitting here?” Sennon asked.

“No…” The girl said, shyly.

Sennon and Celeste sat, and there was a beat of awkward silence.

“I’m Genevieve Gabbla.” The other girl said, as though she wanted to say anything rather than sit in silence.

“Sennon Cove,” Sennon said, extending a hand.

“Celeste Vallis.” Celeste added.

“Are you muggle born?” Genevieve asked.

“Sennon is,” Celeste replied. “I’m pure-blood.”

“Oh, cool. Do you know which house you want to be in yet?”

Sennon nodded. “I think so, I read the books over the summer and Ravenclaw sounds like me.”

Genevieve smiled. “What do you mean ‘sounds like you’?”

“Apparently they like wit and intelligence. My parents both said it sounded like a perfect fit.”

“Do you think it’s ok to classify someone based on one or two personality traits?”

Sennon blinked, stunned for a moment.

“I don’t think they’re saying that’s all you are though,” Celeste spoke up. “My mum said it’s what you admire as well as what you exhibit, it’s not like you get judged on one thing about you.”

“Yeah,” Sennon added, thinking on her feet. “And I suppose it means that you the people who spend the most time together have at least something in common.”

“But what if I like bravery and cleverness, am I then not a smooth enough fit for wizard society.” Genevieve had started laughing halfway through the sentence, but neither Celeste nor Sennon were entirely sure if she was joking or not.

At that moment the door slid open. In the doorway there was a tall boy with dark brown hair, and a smaller girl whose hair was dark pink.

“Can we sit in here?” The girl asked. “Everywhere else is full.”

The three girls nodded and the two sat down.

“I’m Katia,” the girl said. “This is Jacob.”

The girls introduced themselves, and Jacob smiled.

“Didn’t I see you two at Ollivander’s?” He asked.

Sennon and Celeste nodded.

“What’s your wand?” Sennon asked.

“Dragon wood and unicorn hair, apparently that makes me mischievous, you?”

“Lemon wood and phoenix tail.”

“Cool…”

There was a bit more silence until Genevieve spoke again.

“Do _you_ think you can classify someone by one or two traits?”

Sennon and Celeste looked at Katia and Jacob to see how they’d respond. They looked as surprised as Sennon had felt.

“You mean in terms of Hogwarts houses, right?” Jacob answered after a moment. “I suppose it means you’ve got like minded people together.”

“That’s what I said!” Sennon laughed.

“Which house do you want to be in?” Genevieve asked.

“I don’t know,” Jacob said. “My parents were Gryffindors, but my brother was a Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, cool.” Genevieve replied.

“I want to be a Slytherine.” Katia said. “They seem cool.”

“My mum was a Slytherine!” Celeste said, grinning.

“Cool!”

The conversation soon turned to things other than whether you could decide who would be in which house from a small selection of traits, and onto more exciting things like Quidditch, which the three from wizarding families took upon themselves to explain when faced with Genevieve and Sennon’s blank looks.

The greyish buildings of outer London soon fell away and as the five chatted. Some time around one o’clock a plump witch came around with a trolley of food, and they bought a selection of sweets to supplement their combined packed lunches.

It became Genevieve and Sennon’s turn to explain things when Jacob and Celeste showed surprise that Muggle photographs didn’t move, and neither did their chocolate. Katia laughed as the two tried to wrap their heads around it.

“My dad’s a muggle, he got a shock the first time he saw their wedding photo move.” She said, laughing.

With one thing and another, and a game of exploding snap courtesy of Jacob, the five of them almost didn’t notice the darkness beginning to fall outside the train.

“Would all students who have not already changed into their Hogwarts robes please do so,” an announcement came around an hour after the first round of exploding snap. “We will be arriving in Hogsmede station in approximately 10 minutes time.”

The five looked at each other, then wordlessly went out into the corridor to fetch a set of robes from their trunks. It was pitch black outside the train now, and the corridor was full of other students retrieving robes.

By the time they’d got back into the compartment and pulled a robe over their muggle clothes a thick, uneasy atmosphere had settled over the compartment. They tried to start another game of exploding snap, but none of their hearts were really in it. Sennon hadn’t felt like this since her 11+ exams, and she just hoped there wouldn’t be a test to get into the houses. She’d gone over the books with a fine-toothed comb but there’d been no details other than the fact that students were placed into their houses in the ‘sorting ceremony’.

The train stopped, and there were yellowy lights outside the windows. Since everyone seemed to be getting off the five stood up. As they approached the door a man with a lantern bellowed over the din.

“Firs’ years this way!” He shouted. “Over ‘ere firs’ years! Don’ be shy, leave yer trunks on the train!”

“That’s Hagrid,” Celeste said. “He’s the game keeper, my mum said he’s great.”

Once they got up close they saw Hagrid was about twice as tall as a normal person, and several times as broad.

“Tha’ all the firs’ years?” He called out to the crowd. When no one further stepped forwards he waved his hand to them. “Follow me then!”

They followed him along a narrow track, through a small copse of trees to the shore of a lake. Across the lake, what looked like a castle stood out on a rocky outcrop. Tiny yellow pinpricks of light were scattered around, and the rooftops gleamed in the moonlight, but they couldn’t really see its size or shape. At the shore they were standing on they saw numerous large boats.

“No more ‘n four to a boat!” Hagrid said, filling a whole one by himself.

Sennon, Genevieve, Katia and Celeste crammed into a boat, while Jacob took one next to them.

“Everyone in?” Hagrid asked. “Good, off we go!”

And then, quite smoothly, the boat started to move by itself. Sennon bit her lip, and looked at Katia, who was doing the same. Some people gasped as the castle grew nearer, but Sennon just clenched her hands into fists as something heavy and cold began to settle in her stomach.

After a time the boats pulled in at a small, underground harbour. Hagrid helped them to disembark, then led them up a wide stone staircase. Several flights of stairs later, they arrived in a large stone hall. He then walked past the large group, towards a towering set of wooden double doors.

“Someone ‘ll be out fer yer in a minut’,” he said, smiling at them one last time as he went through the doors.

Then the door shut with a deep, booming thunk. And then they were alone.


	5. The Abnormal Hat

Chapter 5 

The Abnormal Hat 

Sennon looked around the room they were in. It was large, made seemingly entirely of stone and lit by flickering torches. She glanced side to side, but everyone seemed to be staring straight ahead. The group seemed to startle in unison as the doors in front of them opened again, and they blinked against the bright light.

In the doorway there stood a stern looking witch in emerald green robes and a large, wide brimmed black pointed hat.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She began in a broad Scottish accent. “I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment, the start-of-term banquet shall begin, but before you join the others you must be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn house points, any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup.” She cast an eye over the group. “I suggest you smarten yourselves up, we will begin momentarily.”

There was a generalised shuffling among the first year. When they seemed to meet Professor McGonagall’s standards she nodded. “Follow me.” She said.

As she pushed the doors open and they strode through the hall Sennon got her first real look at the inside of the hall. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, seemingly thousands of faces peered at them as they walked and even though Sennon had read about how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, the realism of the twinkling stars took her breath away. There were four long tables running down the sides of the room, and at the top another long table. Sennon could see Hagrid and Madam Hooch sitting there, and Madam Hooch favoured her with a smile.

At the head of the column, Professor McGonagall stopped. She set a battered looking stool in front of this table, and placed a dirty looking hat atop it. Sennon caught Celeste’s eye, but it seemed to make no more sense to her than to Sennon herself. Then a deep voice started singing. Sennon looked back at the hat and felt her jaw drop. The hat was singing. By itself.

_Ugly though I may be_

_Sing no sad songs for me_

_There’s more to me than looks_

_If you care to see_

_I’m smarter than your average hat_

_As you will soon learn_

_And I will see your every thought_

_When it comes your turn_

_Do not try to trick me_

_In your mind you cannot hide_

_I know every hope and dream_

_And thought that lies inside_

_Perhaps you’ll be in Gryffindor_

_The strong, the daring, the brave_

_A house renowned for chivalry_

_And the courage they display_

_Or maybe it will be Hufflepuff_

_Where you’ll best find your match_

_The house of those most loyal_

_Hardworking, decent chaps_

_You might be best in Ravenclaw_

_If you’re sharp of wits_

_For those so fond of learning_

_Oft here find their fit_

_And finally, Slytherin_

_For the cunning and astute_

_Those who are placed in this house_

_Find power often suits_

_So try me if you’re curious_

_About where you’ll find your place_

_For I will find a spot for you_

_Then your fortune’s yours to chase_

There was a polite round of applause as the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall stepped forwards again, this time holding a large scroll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted,” she paused for a moment. Sennon felt the cold weight in her stomach grow heavier. “Abbingdon, Donovan.”

A small boy with sandy hair stepped up to the stool. The hat sat on his head for a second before shouting “SLYTHERIN!”

The boy looked around nervously as the table second from the right clapped loudly and made his way to sit down. A large, sharp looking girl shook his hand.

“Anothy, Hazel.” Professor McGonagall called.

The girl in question, tall and broad, sat on the stool. The hat thought for a while, then shouted “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Sennon was starting to feel a little queasy, as more students came up to the stool.

 _I’m not cut out for this…_ she thought, swallowing hard. _I’m going to get up there and they’ll say I’m not right for-_

“Cove, Sennon.”

She jerked, took a deep breath, then walked forwards and sat on the stool. The hat made contact with her hair and-

“RAVENCLAW!” It shouted.

And then the hat was removed and she was walking to the Ravenclaw table. Several people thumped her on the back and shook her hand, and she found herself smiling. It was over.

She looked back to the line as Espirtu, Klaudia became a Gryffindor.

“Gabbla, Genevieve.”

The tiny girl stepped up to the stool, and the hat paused.

“Hmm, interesting,” it mused. “Lots going on in here, intelligent, ambitious, but loyalty too… On the whole I’d say, RAVENCLAW!”

Genevieve grinned and sat down next to Sennon.

“It really had to think!” Sennon grinned.

“I know,” Genevieve replied. “I think it’s because I’m not, you know, one dimensional. No offence.” She added quickly.

Sennon chuckled, then looked back to the crowd. She found Jacob’s face in the crowd. He looked pale and faint, and his face grew greyer with every name called.

“Harper, Jacob!”

He walked shakily, as though he might keel over, and sat.

“Ah!” The hat said, sounding pleased. “Another interesting one. Brave, certainly. Loyal too. Hard-working, yes, but clever, and ambitious with it.”

The hat carried on in this vein for some time. Sennon thought she could see Jacob starting to tremble. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall blonde boy next to her checking his watch.

“Ten more seconds and he’s done it.” The boy muttered.

The hat lingered a while longer, and just when the awkward coughing became excruciating it finally bellowed “RAVENCLAW!”

Jacob looked green emerging from the hat, but he was smiling too. He sat on Sennon’s other side, and the blonde boy shook his hand forcefully. “Well done mate, longest ever.”

After that, things seemed relatively straight forward. Katia, whose last name turned out to be ‘King’, became a Slytherin. Then Silva, Marina became a Hufflepuff.

The names trickled away until only Celeste and another girl were left.

“Vallis, Celeste.”

The hat paused on Celeste’s head too, though not for long, before it shouted “SLYTHERINE!”

She was grinning as she jogged down the steps to the Slytherin table.

At long last, Yates, Abigail was made a Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall rolled away the parchment and removed the hat and the stool.

A man in the centre of the high table now stood, and Sennon recognised him as Albus Dumbledore.

“Welcome!” He said, beaming down at them. “Welcome to you all! I am sure you’re all hungry, but I would like to say a few words. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Thank you.” And then he sat down again.

Sennon looked around, bewildered.

“He does that joke every year,” the blonde boy supplied helpfully. “Can I help you to anything?”

Sennon looked down at the table and boggled. Where there had been bare plates just a moment before, the table was now filled with plates of seemingly every dish imaginable. Roast pork, roast chicken, steak, sausages. Roast potatoes, pork chops, prawns. Sennon took a big spoonful of macaroni cheese and sausages. She was halfway through a third helping when something cold seemed to go through her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see a silvery woman flying through the air above her.

“That’s the Grey Lady,” Jacob said. “Ravenclaw’s house ghost.”

Sennon’s mouth fell open and Jacob laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said. “They’re harmless, there’s quite a few here.”

Looking around the other tables, she saw a ghost hovering over the Gryffindor table, taking hold of his hair and tugging. His head swung off his shoulders and hung limply over his right shoulder. Jacob and Sennon shuddered in unison.

“That’s Nearly Headless Nick,” Jacob said.

Without looking back to the ghost Sennon jerked her head toward him. “I’m guessing that’s how he got his name.”

“Yup.”

Suddenly, Sennon found herself laughing and Jacob laughed with her. “This is the maddest place I’ve ever been…” She said.

“I know what you mean.” Jacob replied, still smiling.

There was a moment of silence between them, then Sennon smiled again. “Are you feeling better?” She asked him. “You’re still kind of pale.”

Jacob nodded. “I’m fine, I was just nervous, that’s all.”

He looked like he was going to say more, but at that moment there was a pop and the dishes disappeared and were replaced with an endless array of desserts.

Finally, after they’d all eaten as much as they possibly could the dishes disappeared with another pop. Dumbledore stood up again and the chatter ceased.

“Now that we’ve eaten,” he began. “I’ve a few more notices for you. Firstly, and most importantly, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all pupils, at all times. Mr Filch has requested that all students be reminded, no magic is to be used between classes, or in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term and should you wish to try out for your house team you should report to Madam Hooch. Finally, the hospital wing may be found on the left hand corridor on the first floor, should you need any form of medical assistance please report to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible.” Professor Dumbledore now took out his pocket watch. “With that, I think we have time for a song before we retire,” he flicked his wand and a long ribbon curled out to hang in words over the students. “As usual, choose your favourite tune, and off we go!”

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Since there seemed to be no set tune, everyone finished at different times, though no one seemed perturbed by this. Sennon laughed along with the others around her when a girl at the far end of the Gryffindor table decided to finish on a piercingly high note. They all clapped, then Dumbledore spoke again.

“With that, I think it’s bedtime. If you would follow your prefects to your houses, we will bid you goodnight.”

The whole hall seemed to stand up at once and the blonde boy, who Sennon could now see had a shiny ‘P’ badge pinned to his robes, smiled at them.

“First years, follow me,” he said kindly but firmly.

He led the small group along seemingly countless corridors, up some stairs, more corridors, then a tight spiral staircase before they came to a tiny landing where a door with an eagle knocker.

“What is so fragile that saying its name can break it?” The knocker asked sharply.

“Silence.” The prefect boy said, and the door swung open.

Once they were all inside they looked around the room. It was perfectly circular, with a very high ceiling and tall windows. All the furnishings, from the carpet to the soft, comfy looking chairs and sofas to the curtains but the windows were a deep sapphire blue, and small bits of silvery accents could be seen near the ceiling and around the curtains. The ceiling itself was shaped like a dome, and on it Sennon could just pick out what looked like constellations. In the centre there was a spiral staircase leading down.

“My name’s Aaron,” he began. “That girl behind you all is Alice, we’re your prefects. There are others, but obviously they’re not here right now.” He grinned at them all. “As you just saw, when you approach the door to Ravenclaw Tower you’ll be given a riddle which you need to answer. Don’t worry too much about them, it’s not so important to give a correct answer, more that you give a well reasoned answer. Dormitories are down this staircase,” he pointed to the stairs in the middle of the room. “Since you’re first years, you’re right at the bottom. Your things are already there, and you’ll find your uniforms will have been enchanted to have the colours of your house. Breakfast is at seven thirty, lessons start at nine. Any questions?”

None were forthcoming so Aaron waved them towards the stairs.

“Bottom of the stairs, boys and girls dorms and bathrooms are clearly marked, please don’t go into each others rooms. Goodnight.”

Sennon hadn’t realised just how tired she was until she saw the beds. Four posters with dark blue curtains and light blue sheets. The other girls seemed to be in the same condition, and they didn’t talk as they changed into their pyjamas. Sennon climbed into the soft sheets, whispered goodnight to Genevieve, then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. The Abnormal Staircase

Chapter 6

The Abnormal Staircase

 

When Sennon woke up the next day the sun was still low in the sky. She sat up in the bed and looked around the still quiet dormitory. The clock on her bedside read 6 o’clock.

Climbing out of bed she padded over to the window and curled up on the ledge. From this angle she could see out across the lake, and the mist clinging to the rolling hills beyond. From the fact that the sun was currently shining in her window she guessed she was facing east, but she had no idea where the station was. It was a little disorienting.

Her mind drifted to her mum and dad. They would just be getting up, her father would be picking out a shirt and tie for work and her mother would normally go in to wish her good morning. Sennon wondered what she would do instead, would she just go on with her morning without her, or would she go and sit on her empty bed? Sennon bit her lip, her eyes stinging.

A sharp tap on the window brought her out of her daze. Eyas was perched on the window ledge outside, eyeing her with his head on one side. Sennon opened the catch and the large owl fluttered into the room. He perched on her arm and nibbled affectionately at her ear when she looked away from him and back at her knees. She felt him fly off her arm, and when she looked up he was tapping his beak on her trunk. Feeling confused, she got up from the window ledge and knelt next to him.

“What is it, boy?” She asked him.

He tapped the trunk again in answer. She opened the lid and he hopped in, tapping the parchment with his beak. It wasn’t until he also tapped the quill and ink that she understood.

“Oh…” she said, finally seeing what he meant, and as she took the parchment, quill and ink out of the trunk she could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes. “Are you sure you’re an owl?” She asked him, smiling.

She dipped the quill in the ink and scribbled out a note to her mum and dad.

 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got here safely, I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I’ve already made some friends, beyond Celeste, she was sorted into Slytherin by the way. I haven’t had any lessons yet, but I’ll write you another letter later and tell you all about them._

_Love you lots,_

_Sennon xx_

Someone’s alarm clock rang just as she was tying the letter onto Eyas’ leg. The other girls’ curtains opened just as she was letting him out of the window.

Shuffling into the bathroom Sennon ran a sink of warm water and scrubbed her face. She was just brushing her hair out as Genevieve came in.

“Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Morning,” Sennon replied. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine. How long have you been up?”

“Not long, are you looking forward to lessons?”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

Sennon finished her braid and headed back into the dormitory as Genevieve washed her face. When she went to her trunk to get her uniform she found that, at some point since last night, the plain grey jumper had had a band of dark blue and a band of silver added around the collar, and her plain black robes were now lined in a similar blue.

She was up and fully dressed by the time the other girls had finished coming back from the bathroom. She took one last look at herself in the full length mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, a tall, thin girl with a waist-length black plait and horn-rimmed glasses looked back at her, smiling nervously. She jumped when someone grabbed her by the elbow. Genevieve was dressed as well, tugging on the sleeve of Sennon’s robes.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

Sennon nodded and followed the shorter girl up into the common room. There were already a few students in the room, but they were all older than the two girls.

Heading out of the door Sennon and Genevieve stopped.

“Where do we go from here?” The smaller girl asked.

“This way,” Sennon replied.

“How do you know?”

Sennon tapped her temple. “Photographic memory.”

Genevieve jogged along behind her. “Seriously?”

Sennon nodded. Despite a couple of hiccups with corridors that looked almost exactly the same, they found their way to the staircase almost without incident. They were on their fourth staircase when all of a sudden the stone structure lurched to the side. Both girls screamed and clung on to the side as the staircase moved around to the right. When it stopped they stood together for a moment, before running down the remainder of the steps before it could move again. When they got to the bottom they found a sandy haired boy and a dark haired girl struggling to open the door.

“I swear this thing opened!” The girl said.

“Is it a pull?” Sennon asked her. She threw a glare over her shoulder.

“We tried that.” The boy added, helpfully.

Sennon took the handle from the girl, and tried twisting it. Then she tried pulling on it. Still, nothing happened.

“Maybe it’s locked from the other side?” She suggested. She pulled out her wand, scanning back through her memory until she came to the spell she was thinking of. “Alohomora.”

There was a heavy thunk, which seemed to signal that the spell had worked, but the door still steadfastly refused to open. There was the sound of sniggering behind them, and the four turned around to see three older Gryffindors smirking at them.

“You’ve got to ask it nicely.” The middle one said. “Nice Alohomora though.”

Sennon’s eyes darted between the three, trying to work out if it was a joke. “Umm, what?” She said stupidly.

“Ask the door.” The Gryffindor said.

When the four showed no sign of complying she rolled her eyes and stepped up to the door.

“Can I get through please?” She asked the wood.

And the door sprang open. The other two followed her through.

“It was that simple?” The Hufflepuff boy said.

“Just get the door!” The Hufflepuff girl commanded.

Apart from the incident with the door, the four of them managed to get down to the Great Hall with no further mishaps.

“See you later,” the boy, Vadim, said once they got to the hall.

“Have fun!” Marina, the girl, added.

“Yeah, see you!” Genevieve called.

The hall was still relatively quiet when they got there, so they assumed that at least some of the first years must also have got lost. They found a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and helped themselves to cornflakes. As the hall began to fill up the noise of the chatter steadily began to increase. Sennon looked at her timetable as a tiny professor handed them down the length of the table.

“I never knew there were so many types of magic…” Genevieve said.

“I’m looking forward to transfiguration. It sounds like maths.” Sennon replied.

“Did you read the books before you came here?”

“Didn’t you?”

“No, I wanted to learn it more hands on.”

“Oh…”

There was an awkward silence for the rest of breakfast. At 9 o’clock the bell rang and they packed up their bags and made their way in silence to charms.

The charms classroom was a long, thin room with rows of benches on either side that felt a bit like a courtroom. A small man in green robes with white hair stood balanced precariously atop a pile of books at the end of the room.

“Isn’t he the same one who gave us our timetables?” Genevieve asked.

“I think so.” Sennon replied.

“Take your seats please class!” The man squeaked.

Genevieve and Sennon found a seat together in the back row and got their books out. They didn’t, as it turned out, end up doing much in the way of actual charm work, though by the end of the class the teacher, Professor Flitwick, had let them try to cast the ‘lumos’ charm. Sennon’s wand glowed faintly at the end, but it wasn’t much in the way of a useable light.

At the end of charms they packed up and began to make their way to herbology with Slytherin. After a few delays, involving a door that refused to open even after being asked nicely, it turned out to be a wall that was pretending, and half of the Ravenclaw first years getting caught on another moving staircase, they finally arrived outside the greenhouses.

The Slytherins were already there, as was a small, plump witch with curly grey hair, who introduced herself as Professor Sprout.

Inside, the greenhouse was bright and warm, and filled with black-stemmed plants.

“Right, now I’m not going to throw you straight into the deep end today,” Professor Sprout began. “We’ll move onto the practical things on Thursday, but for now we’re going to start with the basic types of magical herbs. Quills and books out please.”

Professor Sprout spent the next hour going over various types of magical plants, their defining characteristics and their most vulnerable areas. It was interesting, though the most interesting bit came when the Venomous Tentacula in the corner grabbed the robes of a Slytherin boy and tried to pull him in, which Professor Sprout put a stop to with a wave of her wand that sent hot pink sparks towards the offending limb of the plant.

Sennon had been hoping to have a chance to catch up with Katia and Celeste, but they were at the other end of the greenhouse and she didn’t get the chance.

Genevieve chatted as they walked together to the Great Hall for lunch. There were a variety of sandwiches and soups, though nothing like the spread they’d seen last night.

“Do you think that we’ll start with a practical in Potions?” Genevieve asked.

“I don’t know, do you know anything about the Professor?” Sennon replied.

Jacob sat opposite them just as Genevieve shook her head.

“Professor Snape?” He asked. “My brother told me to watch out for him.” He pointed to the top table. “See the man with the long black hair next to the blonde lady?”

Sennon and Genevieve both nodded.

“That’s him,’ Jacob said. “Finds room to criticise anyone apparently. Luke, my brother, says he wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Dumbledore won’t let him.”

“Who’s the woman beside him?” Genevieve asked.

“Not sure, it’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher’s seat, but the professor changes every year.”

“Why?” Sennon asked.

Jacob shrugged. “No one knows, entirely. Apparently You-Know-Who cursed it, but that could be rumour.”

“Who’s You-Know-Who?” Genevieve asked.

Jacob, and a good few of the others within earshot suddenly stopped eating to stare at her.

“What?” Jacob asked her. “You don’t know?”  
“We’re from muggle families, remember?” Genevieve said.

“I thought surely you must’ve… I mean…” he trailed off, looking at the person next to him. “Have you heard of Harry Potter?”

The girls shook their heads. Jacob seemed at a loss for words.

A girl with black hair who looked about 15 leaned over to them, looking grave.

“You-Know-Who was a powerful dark wizard, about 10 years ago now he started looking for power. People started following him for one reason or another, some were scared, some wanted power themselves, but he was gathering an army to wipe out muggle born witches and wizards. That was the Wizarding War,” she shuddered. “No-one knew who to trust, or where was safe. He even started killing pure bloods, no one was safe. Then he went to see the Potters’ house, no one knows if he was trying to recruit them or just wanted to kill them outright, they were big in with Dumbledore. He killed Lily and James, but their son survived. Only person known to have survived the killing curse, and he was only a baby too.”

“What happened to You-Know-Who?” Sennon asked, goosebumps on her skin.

“No one knows, he’s not been seen since. Might have died, though some people don’t believe that.”

“Why d’you call him ‘You-Know-Who’?” Genevieve asked.

The girl swallowed. “People are still scared. Even after all this time, people who lived through those times are still scared, near the end, when he just started killing randomly, you never knew if you were going to come back and find your family-”

“Stop.” Jacob said, sharply. He’d gone very pale, and his grip on his knife was so hard it made each of his knuckles stand out.

The girl paused, and a heavy silence fell over the table. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and Jacob practically ran out of the hall.

As they made their way out into the entrance hall Genevieve turned to the girl again.

“What was his real name?” She asked.

The girl looked around, nervously. “I don’t like saying it. Like I said, people are still scared... Ok, but I won’t repeat it alright?”

The two nodded. And the girl leant in.

“Voldemort.”

The very name sent a chill through Sennon’s body. The girl pointed them in the direction of their next lesson and the two set off. In the dank, echoing stairwell to the dungeons the word that reverberated around Sennon’s head was ‘Voldemort’.


	7. The Abnormal Professor

Chapter 7

The Abnormal Professor

The dungeons were deep and dank, lit by flickering torches that sent skittering shadows into the alcoves. The atmosphere of the classroom was heavy when Sennon walked in. She caught Marina’s eye across the room, but she seemed just as nervous as the others in the room.

Taking two seats near the back of the classroom, Sennon and Genevieve had just sat down when the door opened sharply. The man who strode through it was tall, and wore black robes that swept the floor as he walked. He stopped at the front of the classroom and turned, surveying them with a sharp gaze.

“Good afternoon,” he drawled. He produced a roll of parchment from his robes and began to call off names.

“Jacob Harper.” There was a pause. Sennon looked around nervously, Jacob was nowhere to be seen. “Jacob Harper!” Professor Snape called again, more insistently. There was still no response, so Professor Snape moved on, though his mouth thinned.

At the end of the register, he looked around the room sharply. “I am here to teach you the subtle science and exact art of potion making. Though I do not expect you to grasp the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron, if you are the dunder-heads I usually have to teach; all of them bewitched by a little foolish wand waving.” He stopped abruptly, then smiled a thin smile. “Mr Harper, how good of you to grace us with your presence.”

The whole class looked around in surprise as Professor Snape flicked his wand and the door, which had been ajar, opened fully to show Jacob standing in the doorway.

“You would do well to remember that torches cast shadows, Harper,” Snape said coldly.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Jacob started. “I got lost you see and-”

“Sit. Down.” Professor Snape pointed sharply to a seat in the front row. “Fifteen points from Ravenclaw, and be glad it’s not fifty.”

Jacob sat, hanging his head, and Professor Snape turned back to his sheet of parchment.

“Now, let us see,” he began, turning to a dark haired Hufflepuff girl at the back. “O’Keefe, where would you look for a bezoar?”

The girl started. “Um… I don’t know Professor.”

Professor Snape tutted. “Dear dear. Harper, what is the difference between aconite and wolfsbane?”

Jacob paused for a moment then said shyly, “I think they’re the same plant sir…”

Professor Snape’s eyebrows quirked momentarily, then he sneered. “Thinking in potions is liable to get you killed. Are they the same plant?”

Jacob nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

Professor Snape regarded him a moment longer, then his eyes snapped back to the register. “Cove!”

Sennon’s heart picked up its pace.

“What would I get if I combined powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Sennon swallowed, then focussed on the grain of the desk. She’d seen those two before, in her potions book, under the section on medicinal potions.

“The Draught of Living Death, Professor,” she said.

At that Professor Snape’s eyebrows raised sharply once again, he glanced down at the register, then back to Sennon.

“Well,” he said softly. “Perhaps you’re not the class of dunderheads I usually have to teach after all. Cauldrons out.”

Surprisingly, despite the start they’d had, the potions class didn’t go awfully. Professor Snape eyed Sennon carefully when she showed him her potion, then flicked his eyes to the dark purple liquid in her cauldron and said, “not entirely awful.”

Genevieve, meanwhile, received a snarl and a “were you too lazy to properly crush the fangs, Gabbla, or did you consider it beneath you?”

The bell rang before Genevieve could say anything in her own defence and the Ravenclaws shuffled off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The classroom was empty when they entered, though the door was unlocked. It was a long, thin room with a blackboard at one end and a short staircase opposite the door. The windows, like those in the Ravenclaw common room, were tall and narrow, so the room was well lit in the warm autumn sunlight. As the Ravenclaws settled into their seats the chatter grew increasingly nervous.

“Hello there,” a mild voice said, making them all jump.

At the bottom of the staircase a young woman had appeared, apparently silently. This woman seemed to fit her bright, open classroom as much as Snape had fitted his darkened dungeon. She wasn’t tall, nor was her voice sharp as Professor Snape’s had been, but she seemed to emit a presence that held them all enraptured. Her hair and skin were almost a pure white, and she wore pale blue robes that gave her the faint impression of a blue-bird.

“My name’s Professor Schade,” she said quietly. “Would you get out your books and quills please? Today we’re going to be studying Doxies, chapter 5 please.”

The lesson was actually very interesting, Professor Schade drew them a to scale picture of Doxies on the black board, though it was very small from the back. She handed them a short quiz about Doxies in the last 10 minutes of class. As she collected them in at the end, Sennon caught her gaze. Professor Schade smiled as she looked over the sheet.

“Very good, Miss Cove.”

Sennon went to smile, but something about Professor Schade’s eyes sent a shiver over her skin. They were almost impossibly pale blue, nearly white, and despite the smile on her face her gaze felt cold. All in all, Sennon was glad when she moved on to the next table.

When the bell rang Sennon and Genevieve packed up their bags and made their way back to the common room. They spread their homework out on one of the tables near the window and Sennon set to her herbology homework.

“What do you think was wrong with Jacob earlier?” Genevieve asked, interrupting her reverie.

Sennon looked up, vaguely annoyed at being interrupted.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “If You-Know-Who was as big of a threat as that girl said maybe his family was involved in the war.” She bent her head back over her work.

“But that was a massive reaction, why would he react like that?”

“If his family was involved he would have a massive reaction wouldn’t he?”

Genevieve went quiet, and went back to her homework. When the clock struck 7 o’clock Sennon and Genevieve packed up their homework and headed down to dinner. When they got down to the Great Hall they found large platters of mac’n’cheese sitting on the tables. They’d just sat down when Jacob and a sandy haired boy they hadn’t seen before sat opposite them.

“Hi,” he said nervously. “I’m James.”

“I’m Sennon,” Sennon said. “This is Genevieve.”

“Were your family affected in the war, Jacob?” Genevieve asked, suddenly.

Jacob’s hand froze on its way to the Pumpkin Juice. He swallowed nervously.

“Most families were,” he said warily. “Why?”

“You looked upset at lunch. Were they affected by You-Know-Who?”

Jacob didn’t meet her eye. “Like I said, we all were.”

“Was someone you know hurt or-”

“Yeah.” Jacob said shortly.

“Oh,” Genevieve said. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Was it really serious?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If you need to talk or anything-”

“I don’t.” Jacob’s voice was hard. Genevieve looked crestfallen.

An awkward silence fell over the table after that, Sennon looked at James and James looked back at her, looking bewildered. Jacob got up as soon as the dishes disappeared and stalked out of the hall, James made an apologetic face and followed him.

“SENNON! GENEVIEVE!” A voice called, and the two turned to see Katia and Celeste running towards them.

“How was your day?” Celeste asked. “I saw you in Herbology but we couldn’t get to your table.”

“Fine,” Sennon said. “How was yours?”

“Good! Katia got one of Snape’s questions right in Potions this morning.”

“Cool! Which one?”

“Where do you find a bezoar,” Katia said, her hair dark green today. “Did he ask you that?”

“Yeah, and one about monkshood and one about Draught of Living Death.”

“Did he ask you the exact same questions?”

“He always does,” Celeste said. The other three looked at her in surprise. “Yeah, no my mum said he basically does it to check if you’ve read the textbook.”

“Had you?” Genevieve asked.

“No,” Katia said. “But I knew the one about the bezoar anyway.”

“Oh, do you two study a lot then?”

“Eh,” Celeste said. “I do the work I’m supposed to do, that’s enough for me.”

By now they’d stopped at the top of another staircase that led down.

“This is the way to the Slytherin common room,” Katia said. “Do you want to meet up tomorrow after lessons?”

“Yeah,” Sennon said. “I’ll see how much work I have to do.”

“Ok, night then.”

With a parting wave the two Slytherins went down the stairs and Sennon and Genevieve went up to their common room. They spread the remainder of their work out on the table, but didn’t talk much as they finished it.

Sennon was finished first and bade Genevieve goodnight as she packed up her books. When she got back to the dormitory one of the other girls was asleep. She took her shoes off as quietly as possible before changing into her pyjamas.

As she was coming back from the bathroom having just brushed her teeth Eyas tapped on the window. He dropped an envelope on her bed and hooted softly as she stroked the soft down on his stomach. Nipping her affectionately on the ear he flew out of the still open window and Sennon sat on her bed to read the letter.

_ Dear Sennon, _

_ It’s lovely to hear from you so soon, darling. Your dad and I are so happy for you that you’re in Ravenclaw, I know that was the one you liked the sound of the best, and I’m glad that you’ve already made some friends. _

_ Let your dad and me know how your lessons go, I know you’ll enjoy them and you’ll be wonderful. Don’t forget to have some fun as well as your studying, we’ll always be proud of you and we want you to enjoy yourself at Hogwarts. We love you so much, and we’re very proud of you. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Mum and Dad xxx _

__

Sennon smiled at the letter, reading it through twice before folding it and putting it in the table of her bedside table. But as she blew out the candle and drew the curtains around the bed she found her mind wondering to Jacob. As much as she’d chastised Genevieve, she wondered what had happened to him to make him react so strongly to talking about the war. Turning over she pushed the curiosity out of her mind, telling herself he’d tell her if he ever wanted to. She fell asleep thinking about the war, and the eeriness of the name ‘Voldemort’.


	8. The Abnormal Class

Chapter 8

The Abnormal Class

Though Sennon had made a mental promise to herself to write to her parents the next day, she found herself quickly caught up in the routine of Hogwarts. She found herself loving potions with the Hufflepuffs, and spending Herbology on a table with Genevieve, Katia and Celeste. At midnight on a Tuesday they climbed all the way up to the very tallest Astronomy tower and spent an hour pouring over constellations and star patterns with Professor Sinsitra, who always sent them back down her tower staircase burdened with armfuls of homework.

On Friday night of their second week a poster went up in the Ravenclaw common room that flying lessons would take place on Tuesday next week. Sennon was torn between excitement and worry. On the one hand, flying sounded amazing. On the other, she wasn’t sure how to feel about something she couldn’t learn from books.

Sennon struggled to focus through History of Magic on Tuesday afternoon, worried about what would happen later. At 3 o’clock Professor Binns, whose classes Sennon struggled through anyway, let them go and the Ravenclaws made their way down to the training grounds.

Madam Hooch was already standing by a large group of brooms. The Hufflepuff students were approaching from the other side of the training grounds.

“Everyone by a broom!” She said sharply.

Sennon took a broom opposite Jacob and looked to Madam Hooch.

“Now, hold your hand above your broom,” Madam Hooch. “And say ‘Up.”

Sennon bit her lip, and said “Up.”

The broom rolled aloofly, but didn’t jump into her hand.

“Up.” She said again. The broom still refused to obey.

She looked up at Jacob. He held his hand out and said “Up.” And the broom just jumped into his hand. He looked across and smiled at her. She smiled back but she didn’t feel it.

_ You can’t do this.  _ Said a nasty little voice in her head.  _ You know you can’t do this. _

She gritted her teeth against the voice and stared at the broom.

“UP!” She shouted at the broom. If it had had glasses it would have been looking over them mockingly at her.

She looked around the glass, disappointed to see that a lot of the others already had their brooms in their hands. Madam Hooch swept her eyes over the class.

“Alright, those of you who have your brooms come here please.”

When most of the class left, leaving only Sennon, another Ravenclaw whose name she thought was Jason and a Hufflepuff girl with pigtails, Sennon felt her cheeks start to burn.

She watched with jealousy as the others took hold of their brooms and took off. Madam Hooch instructed them to hover not far above the ground and they tilted their brooms back to horizontal. Sennon looked back to her own broom, lying horizontal on the ground.

“Up,” she said. “Up!” Her eyes stung as the broom stayed where it was. “UP!”

A scream caused the remaining three who couldn’t summon their brooms to look up sharply. Genevieve was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over to her, though she didn’t appear to be hurt.

Looking at all of the people currently in the air, most of them seemed to be struggling to keep the broom level, and the few who weren’t were still wobbling. Only Jacob appeared completely stable on his broom. Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes at him, then glanced at the clock tower.

“Harper, stay where you are,” she said. “The rest of you can come down, you did very well.”

Sennon watched as the others descended. When they were all down, Madam Hooch looked back at Jacob.

“A little higher for please Mr Harper,” she called.

Jacob hesitated for a moment, then climbed higher, halting when Madam Hooch called and holding himself steady. Madam Hooch left him there for a moment, and then called him down to join the others.

“You three!” She called to Sennon and the other two, whose brooms never had jumped into their hands. “Over here.”

Sennon bit her lip and looked back at her broom again.

“UP!” She said, one final time, hoping for some movement at the very least.

The broom stayed exactly where it was.

The end of class seemed a blur after that, despite Madam Hooch’s reassurances that it wasn’t at all uncommon for the broom not to respond on the first lesson.

Sennon stood next to Jacob as they polished their broom handles.

“You were ok, you know?” He said softly.

Sennon focussed on the grain of the wood as she smoothed the wax over it. She could feel Jacob looking at her, but she didn’t meet his gaze, and soon after, Madam Hooch called an end to the lesson.

As they traipsed back up to the castle, Sennon spent most of the time looking at the floor as Genevieve tried to talk to her. James came up after a little while, and asked if she was alright after her fall. Sennon thought she might’ve caught him smiling at her, but she was glad she didn’t have to pretend to be interested anymore.

As soon as they got back to the common room Sennon buried her head in her textbooks. She wasn’t sure she’d have noticed the bell for dinner-time had Jacob not pointed it out.

In the Great Hall, she picked at her stew, though she tried to lose herself in the conversation around her. When they were all finished they went back to the common room, where she hid in homework again. She was finished long before the rest of the first years, and said her goodnights.

She flung herself on her bed as soon as she got into the dormitory. Curling around her pillow she tried not to think about the flying lesson.

_ That’s a precedent for you isn’t it?  _ The nasty voice in her head said.  _ You’re not going to get better than this. _

A tap at the window startled her. She listened intently to the silence, and had just relaxed when the tap sounded again. Peaking as much as she could through the dark blue curtains, she saw a white shape on the window ledge.

Eyas’ muffled, indignant hoot sounded through the room. Sennon rushed over to open the window, and the owl ruffled his feathers before fluttering lightly onto her arm.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said softly. “How are you today?”

Eyas hooted and his wing brushed her cheek, smudging the tear track. She stroked the white feathers on his stomach and he hooted again. He hopped off her arm, and onto her lap where he let her stroke his head. Sennon smiled as he hooted contentedly.

“Are you sure you’re an owl?” She asked him. “Not some kind of animagus who got stuck?”

He nipped at her finger, but it seemed affectionate.

Finally, when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted them to the other first years coming to bed, Sennon stood up and opened the window again. Eyas hooted one final time, nipped her finger again, and then took flight, soaring up to the owlery tower without a second glance.

Sennon shut the window and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was ready for bed, she looked back out of her window one final time, staring out in the direction that Eyas had flown.

Then she climbed into her bed and shut the curtains. Her lingering thought as she fell asleep was of Jacob, how the broom seemed to respond to his every command.

_ I’ll get that broom to fly.  _ She thought to herself.  _  I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll be as good as him. _


	9. The Abnormal Night

Chapter 9 

The Abnormal Night 

Professor Schade wasn’t in her classroom when the Ravenclaws arrived for Defence Against the Dark Arts six weeks after the start of term. They took their seats and as time dragged on the chatter began to die away.

“Where is she?” Genevieve hissed in Sennon’s ear.

“I’m not sure. Maybe she was late back from lunch?” Sennon replied.

“She wasn’t at lunch, I didn’t see her anyway.” Genevieve turned to Jacob. “Did you see her?”

“I don’t know,” Jacob said shortly. “I don’t spend as much time looking as you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Genevieve snapped back.

Jacob looked like he was going to reply but the door banged open, startling the class.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Professor Schade said. “Feeling a little under the weather.”

She hurried to the front, with none of the grace she usually showed. In fact, for the entirety of the lesson Professor Schade seemed distinctly out of sorts. Her eyes were ringed with dark shadows, and when she went to write on the board Sennon noticed her hand shaking.

She dismissed them early, waving her hand when Sennon asked her about homework. As a result the Ravenclaws ended up milling in the corridor outside the History of Magic classroom.

“Professor Schade must have felt really ill,” Sennon said to Genevieve. “She usually sets homework.”

Genevieve just hummed distractedly, already making her way over to Jacob. Sennon felt her heart sink.

“What’s your problem?” Genevieve demanded of him.

He turned around, looking confused.

“You’ve been short with me for weeks, for no reason. What’s your problem?”

Sennon saw a series of emotions flash across Jacob’s face before they vanished. “I’m just saying, you’re nosy. You don’t have to know everyone’s business.”

“Nosy?” Genevieve looked scandalised. “Just because I asked you about your family.”

“No, because you stick your nose in everyone’s business!” Jacob shouted. “It’s nothing to do with you, focus on your own life-”

Jacob looked like he was going to go on, but suddenly cut off. Sennon felt something icy cold pass through the edge of her shoulder, announcing Professor Binns’ arrival.

“What’s going on here?” He asked. “Why are you all so early and why are you making such a racket?”

Jacob looked at the floor, but Genevieve was riled.

“Jacob’s bullying me Professor.” She said. “I’ve done nothing to provoke him and he’s been nothing but rude to me.”

Professor Binns looked between the two, then opened the classroom door. “Harper, Gabbla, stay here. Everyone else inside.”

Professor Binns shut the door after them, but they could still hear Genevieve clearly. She came in first, Jacob following a few minutes later, looking stormy.

“Right, I don’t want to hear a peep from any of you this lesson. We’ve wasted enough time as it is, open your books to page 314 please.”

The lesson dragged on, even in relation to the other History of Magic classes. Sennon’s eyes flitted between Jacob who sat with his jaw locked and his fists clenched, and Genevieve who was glaring daggers at him at every chance she got. Sennon was almost glad when the bell rang to announce it was time for flying. She’d been steadily improving, and anything where Jacob and Genevieve would be apart was better than the thick tension in the air.

The Hufflepuffs were already at the grounds when they arrived. Madam Hooch set them all in front of brooms, and a chorus of “UP!” later, all the brooms, including Sennon’s, were in the students’ hands.

“Good work everyone,” Madam Hooch called, showing a rare smile. “Now, mount your brooms, I want you to fly to 50 feet.”

Sennon gulped. She’d managed to get the broom to come to her hand in the second lesson, and had the courage to let go of the handle the week after that, but 50 feet still seemed impossibly high. They took it in pairs, and Sennon hung close to Genevieve, hoping they’d be able to catch the other if one of them fell.

At 50 feet the wind was bitter sharp, and the ground seemed awfully far away. Madam Hooch called to them to follow her.

“Now, I want you to experience more than just hovering, but avoiding obstacles at height and at speed.”

And so they set off on a tour of the castle from above, they flew past the window of multiple classrooms, and out over the forest. When they went over the lake even Sennon forgot her fear for a moment, the silvery grey sheen of the lake disappearing into the darkening sky. They all stared for a while before Madam Hooch called them in.

“Very good, all of you!” She called as they landed. “Excellent improvements, I’m very proud of how far you’ve all come. We’ve run out of time for today, don’t worry about broom care. Class dismissed.” She clapped her hands and they all drifted off.

Sennon looked over to Jacob, who was walking away from the main pack and up toward the castle. She jogged after him, catching him about halfway to the castle.

“Hey, Jacob, can I ask you a favour?”

He turned and looked at her. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Is there any chance you could help me with my flying?” She asked. “You’re really good, and I want to well.”

Jacob swallowed. “Um, yeah. Not today though, but sure.”

“Thanks. If I can help you with anything, let me know.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I have to go. Sorry, Binns gave me detention.”

“It’s fine, see you in Astronomy?”

“Yeah, see you.” He said, already walking away.

***

When Jacob arrived to Astronomy he was 10 minutes late.

“What did Professor Binns have you doing?” Sennon asked.

“Ordering all the books in his office into date and topic,” he said ruefully. “Think I might bleed to death from paper cuts.”

Professor Sinistra appeared behind the two. “Mr Harper, having detention does not excuse you talking when you come in late. I want you to have that star map finished by the end of the lesson.”

“Yes Professor,” Jacob said sheepishly.

Sennon went back to her chart as Jacob set up his telescope. She was halfway through plotting the course of Jupiter when Jacob elbowed her.

“Look,” he said, gesturing to his telescope.

Sennon did, and caught a flash of white running towards the forest. A person, with long white hair.

“Is that Professor Schade?” She whispered.

“I think so. Where’s she going?”

“Into the forest.”

Jacob gave her a look and Sennon chuckled as she went back to her work. A few minutes later he elbowed her again. Sennon turned her telescope the way he was looking, and saw a faint green light emanating from between the trees deep in the forest.

Sennon opened her mouth to ask Jacob what he thought it was when Professor Sinistra announced the end of class. The yawning students shuffled down the stairs and off to their common rooms.

“I saw you talking to Jacob,” Genevieve said.

“Yeah,” Sennon said, frowning.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing, we were talking about the work.”

“He didn’t talk about anything else?”

“No, why would he?” Sennon’s eyes flickered to Jacob as the boy’s head turned minutely.

“He just seems like he’d try to turn you against me-”

Jacob whirled on the girls. “What is your issue?” He asked.

“My issue is you!” Genevieve shouted back. “You strut around thinking you’re the big I am, I try and be kind to you and help you but you just want to be a sulky little brat.”

Sennon’s heart dropped at the anger on Jacob’s face. “And you are rude, you’re nosy and you’re a gossip! I don’t want your help, I never wanted your help and my life is none of your business!”

“Then grow up and say that!”

“I thought I’d been perfectly clear, didn’t know I needed to dumb it down.”

Genevieve took a step towards Jacob. “You think you’re that smart?! You’re no better than me, just because I’m a muggle born you think you can treat me like dirt?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you didn’t live through the war, you didn’t lose anyone in the war, and you don’t know what it’s like. Now back off.”

Sennon looked between the two, suddenly angry at them for all this.

“Enough!” She yelled, surprising the small crowd that was gathering. “Jacob, you’re acting like a brat. If you don’t want help, just ignore it, and as for you,” she said, wheeling on Genevieve. “If someone asks you to ignore it you would do well to listen to them. Now both of you, just grow up!”

Jacob and Genevieve stood speechless for a moment.

“Fine.” Genevieve said, shortly. Then she turned on her heel and ran.

Sennon threw one last look at Jacob before running after her. She found her sitting on her bed, face buried in the pillow. Sennon panicked when she heard the muffled sobs coming from her friend.

“Genevieve?” She asked timidly.

“Go away, you’ve told me how you feel.”

Sennon bit her lip, then sat down on Genevieve’s bed. They sat in silence for a long time, until the other girls had come to bed and eventually fallen asleep.

“I can’t do this Sennon…” Genevieve said quietly. “Jacob was right, I don’t know enough about the wizarding world.”

“Don’t say that,” Sennon said softly. “You can learn, it’ll be ok.”

“How?” The tiny girl whispered. “You can, you’re smart, but I’m way out of my depth.”

Sennon bit her lip again.

“I was just trying to help, that’s all,” Genevieve said, sounding very young.

“I know,” Sennon said. “Maybe he just doesn’t like talking about it. Just leave it, I’m sure it’ll work out.”

“You think?” Genevieve asked, her bloodshot eyes hopeful.

“Yeah, I do. Just try and sleep.”

Genevieve nodded and stood up. “Damnit!” She said as she looked at her bed. “I left my bag upstairs.”

“I’ll get it,” Sennon said.

Genevieve smiled, “thank you.” She said.

Sennon climbed back up the spiral staircase and into the common room, finding Genevieve’s bag on one of the armchairs. As she turned to go back down she saw someone slumped on a sofa by the fire. She padded over to the figure, just as it raised its head. Jacob’s face shone with tears that he hurriedly tried to hide.

“Jacob?” Sennon said gently.

“I’m fine.” He said shortly.

“You sure?” She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he exhaled shakily, more tears working their way down his cheeks.

Sennon bit her lip. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

“It’s not that. I just want to be on my own.”

“Ok,” Sennon said uncertainly. “Don’t stay up too long.”

Jacob looked back into the fire, not acknowledging, or even seeming to hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 8 and 9, as a special present for you Martha xx


	10. The Abnormal Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double upload for you tonight, because Chapter 10 is quite short. This is the end of my prewritten chapters, so updates might slow a bit, but I'm hoping to keep up twice a week as a schedule.

Chapter 10

The Abnormal Room

“Did you see Professor Schade on Tuesday?” Katia asked as soon as Professor Sprout had turned her back.

“Yeah,” Sennon replied. “She looked really sick.”

“Yeah, same with us,” Celeste added. “Did she give you homework?”

“Nope, and she let us go early.” Sennon looked around, then dropped her voice. “Jacob thinks he saw her in Astronomy, running towards the forest.”

“Seriously?” Katia asked.

“Yeah, then we saw lights in the forest.”

Celeste and Katia looked at each other. “That’s weird.” They said in unison.

Sennon followed Celeste over to the fertiliser. “Celeste,” she whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Celeste replied.

Sennon looked around to make sure no one was around. “Did something happen with Jacob’s family in the war?”

Celeste looked around, and bit her lip. “Yeah, but it’s not mine to talk about. You’d need to ask him.”

“Is that why he doesn’t talk about it?”

“Probably, but like I said, you’d need to ask him.”

Celeste pointedly picked up the fertiliser and walked back to their table.

“Celeste and I found this cool room yesterday Sennon,” Katia said. “You and Genevieve should come and see it sometime.”

“That’d be cool, where is it?”

“Abandoned classroom, meet us in the Great Hall after flying class?”

“Yeah, sure.”

At that moment Professor Sprout bustled over to check how their plants were getting on, and they hurriedly got back to work.

***

At half past four that afternoon Sennon and Genevieve met Celeste and Katia in the Great Hall. They followed them along various corridors until they came to an abandoned classroom. Katia checked no one was around, muttered a quiet alohamora, and the four slipped inside.

Inside the room was filled with broken old furniture and a thick layer of dust.

“Home sweet home!” Celeste said proprietorially, waving her arm at the room.

Katia quickly shut the door and relocked it. “Ignore the dust,” she said. “Look at the view though.”

She was right, the view of the lake reflected the auburn streaked sunset and mountains set behind it.

“So, what do we do here?” Genevieve asked as Celeste pulled three chairs down from a broken pile, grimaced at one which had a broken leg, and balanced that one on a pile of books she’d pulled off a nearby shelf.

“I don’t know, just sit and chat I suppose,” Katia said. “No one ever comes down here, so we should be good.”

“We could start cleaning it up a bit,” Celeste added. “You know, clear out some of this stuff, I think there’s a fireplace behind that pile of tables.”

“What about some kind of charm?” Sennon asked. “Like the one on the castle, to stop people we don’t want coming in to see the room.”

“That’s not a bad plan, actually,” Katia added. “So we could have like a permanent base of operations. We could ask Marina and Vadim as well, and maybe Jacob too.”

“Yeah,” Genevieve said sarcastically. “Because he’s such a nice person.”

“Oh yeah,” Katia said. “What’s between you and Jacob then?”

“Nothing!” Genevieve protested. “I had no problem with him until he started being rude to me.”

“Rude?” Celeste asked. “He’s always been really nice to me.”

“Genevieve,” Sennon said, her patience beginning to wear thin. “He doesn’t want to talk about his family, leave the poor boy alone.”

Celeste’s eyes showed understanding. “He doesn’t want to talk about the war, if that’s what you asked him about.”

“I was just trying to be nice!” Genevieve insisted.

“Listen,” Katia said, her voice stern. “Some really shitty stuff went down for his family, stuff none of them talk about. Seriously Genevieve, leave it.”

Genevieve’s eyes flashed between the other three. “Ok, fine!” She said, holding her hands up. “Invite him here if you want, but if he’s rude I’m leaving.”

“That’s fair enough,” Sennon said, checking her watch. “Should we be heading down for dinner now?”

The others nodded in agreement, and, checking the coast was clear, they stepped out into the hall, relocking the door behind them. From the outside, it looked just like one of the hundreds of other abandoned classrooms in Hogwarts, and Sennon made a mental note to research spells to keep it looking that way.


	11. The Abnormal Halloween

Chapter 11

The Abnormal Halloween

Professor Schade appeared greyer and more frail the next time the Ravenclaws walked into their lesson, even weaker the time after that, and on the day before Halloween she wasn’t there at all. Sennon and the others stared at the work on the board in surprise.

“We might as well go and do it in the Common Room,” one of the girls said.

“We should wait,” Sennon said. “Another teacher might come.”

“Then why is there work on the board?” The girl snapped. “Come on, let’s go.”

Sennon, Genevieve and Jacob were the only ones left in the classroom after the rest had filed out. Jacob’s friend James told them he’d see them back in the common room, and the three sat down at the desks.

“Shall we make a start?” Jacob asked.

Sennon, who already had her books open, nodded distractedly. “Sooner we get this done the sooner we can go.”

“Go where?” Jacob asked.

Sennon looked up at Genevieve, who narrowed her eyes at Jacob.

“Let’s just finish this and then we’ll show you, yeah?”

Jacob nodded, slowly. Sennon went back to her work, though since she was distracted it took her longer to finish than normal. By the time all three were finally done with their work, the sun was low in the sky.

“Ok, so we found this place to hang out,” Genevieve said in a rush. “And I know we don’t get on or anything but the others wanted to show you so I’m calling truce.”

Jacob stood, seeming a little bewildered, and then nodded.

“Ok, show me.”

***

Celeste was already in the base when Sennon, Genevieve and Jacob got there. She was at the far end near the black board.

“Hey!” She said once she saw them. “I was right, there is a fireplace under here!”

Jacob stood gaping in the middle of the cluttered room.

“What is this place?” He asked.

“Abandoned classroom,” Genevieve said. “We were planning to use it as a group room.”

“Yeah,” Sennon added. “And you two play nicely.”

“Take this Jacob,” Celeste said, handing him a large chair. “Put it over there, that’s the broken pile.”

Jacob stared at the broken pile, which took up half the room. “Is there anything in here that isn’t broken?”

“Not really, Sennon start going through these books see if there’s anything useful.”

Celeste proved quite good at giving orders, and when Katia showed up with Vadim and Marina she put them to work too.

“So,” Marina began. “Professor Schade.”

“She wasn’t there for you either?” Jacob assumed.

“Nope. You two?” She asked the Slytherins.

“No,” Katia said. “No sign of her.”

“Swear she’s missed like half of the classes we’re supposed to have, what with being ill and all.”

The others nodded ruefully. It was getting dark by the time they had cleared the fireplace, and dinner wouldn’t be long.

“What’re we going to do with all this broken stuff?” Vadim asked.

“I’m not sure.” Celeste said. “Burn it? Or maybe try to mend some of it?”

“We should get some more chairs, maybe a sofa or two?”

“And try to put together a bookshelf,” Sennon said. “I want a proper look through those books.”

The kids hushed as a professor with huge bug eyed glasses drifted past. By the time they reached the Great Hall they’d already arranged to meet the day after, before the Halloween feast, to keep on tidying. As they entered the hall, Sennon looked up at Professor Schade’s seat, unsurprised to find it empty.

***

The next morning, however, Professor Schade was in her seat looking perfectly healthy. And she was there at lunchtime too, also looking healthy.

“What the hell?” Jacob whispered to Sennon as Snape demonstrated something to the Hufflepuff table across the classroom. “She’s half dead for weeks, then she’s absolutely fine.”

“I don’t know either, maybe it was flu?” Sennon suggested. “Do wizards get flu?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Snape.” Genevieve hissed.

Later, on the way to the base, the three chatted about the various illnesses which wizarding families never seemed to get, and Sennon and Genevieve were deeply jealous to learn that Jacob had missed out on chicken pox.

When they found the base, they discovered that Katia had somehow liberated both a kettle and a radio, and they spent a pleasant couple of hours discussing Professor Schade and their plans for the room.

“Hey, look at this!” Genevieve said, looking up from her book. “’The Veela is a creature known for her incredibly pale skin and hair. She exists in forests, and is at her strongest surrounded by nature.’ Sounds like Professor Schade.”

Sennon peered over the small girl’s shoulder. “It says here they’re mainly nocturnal creatures, do you reckon she’s a Veela then?”

“Jacob did say she was running to the forest. And working all day can’t be good for a nocturnal thing.”

“Not a bad explanation.” Vadim said.

“It’s not the best one either though.” Marina replied.

They continued bickering all the way to the Great Hall, and Sennon thought it was at least partially because the others kept giggling at the two of them. As soon as they caught sight of the hall though, any bickering ceased.

The whole room was lit with it’s usual golden lighting, but tonight the glow came from hundreds upon hundreds of floating candles and jack o’lanterns. Live bats fluttered around the lights, casting exaggerated shadows over the walls and the scent of pumpkin was even thicker in the air than normal. And, most interestingly to Sennon, Professor Schade once again sat perfectly well in her seat.

Jacob took a seat next to Sennon at the Ravenclaw table, helping himself to roast beef.

“How would you like to have that flying practice tomorrow?” He asked, smiling.

Sennon blinked, having forgotten all about it. “Yeah, that sounds really good actually.”

“Cool, about 11 o’clock? We can liberate some brooms from the quidditch stores.”

“Is that allowed?” Sennon asked, worried.

“Everything’s allowed unless you get caught.”

Sennon bit her lip, but nodded anyway. “Ok, 11 o’clock tomorrow.”

They dug into the food, not having seen a spread like this since the start of term feast.

“Did you fly before you came here Jacob?” Sennon asked.

“A little,” he replied. “Brooms seem to like me, what can I say?”

“Ever thought of playing for the quidditch team?”

“A bit, I might try out next year. There weren’t really enough people in my family to play.”

“You have a brother right?”

“Yeah. Luke, there’s a big age gap though.”

“Really? How old is he?”

“21. We’re really close though,” Jacob said, almost defensively. “Spent a lot of time together in the holidays, he’s great.”

“Cool.” Sennon said, not really sure what to say. “I’m an only child, not that many people in my family, all my grandparents died young.”

“My dad’s mum’s still alive, she’s really cool. Luke and I spent a lot of time at her house when we were younger.”

Jacob looked like he was about to go on, but there was a sudden crash from the top table. Looking around they saw Professor Schade on her feet, and swaying.

“I’m alright Minerva!” She insisted, staggering along behind the table with Professor McGonagall close behind her. She stumbled down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

“Professor?” A Ravenclaw student called out as Professor Schade passed.

Jacob elbowed Sennon in the ribs, and looked pointedly at Professor Schade’s sleeve. Sennon saw a thin strip of black peaking out from her robes. And then she collapsed, quite suddenly. Jacob and Sennon looked at each other, then ran over to her.

“Distract the teachers,” Jacob hissed.

“Professor!” Sennon shouted running to Professor Schade’s body. Jacob got there a moment later, and the other teachers a moment after that.

“Don’t worry Cove, I’m sure she’s fine.” Professor Flitwick squeaked.

By this time a large crowd was gathered around Professor Schade, and Sennon caught sight of both Jacob and Katia in the middle of it. Remembering what Jacob had said about distractions she put on her best worried face. “Are you sure? I mean she’s been looking so tired and-”

And then Celeste was there, pulling Sennon away from Professor Flitwick. “I’m sure she’s fine Sennon, let’s go.”

She plonked Sennon down where she’d been sitting before, and Jacob appeared a moment later having apparently been chewed out by McGonagall.

“What was that about?” Celeste asked Jacob. He didn’t look at her, but shoved something into Sennon’s hand underneath the table. It was a slip of parchment with bizarre symbols shimmering on it, and a charred stripe down one edge. Jacob caught Sennon’s eye and she looked back as Professor Schade was levitated out of the hall. The strip of black in her sleeve was gone.


	12. The Abnormal Sound

Chapter 12

The Abnormal Sound

“That’s it,” Jacob called. “Nice and gently, let it think it’s in charge.”

Sennon wasn’t entirely certain she wanted the broom in charge, but she tried to relax as best she could. It was an abnormally sunny day for November, but there was still a chill in the air, and Sennon shivered, having had to abandon her cloak to reduce weight.

“Brooms are a bit like animals,” Jacob said. “They can tell when you’re scared, relax your legs a bit. That’s it, now don’t grip so tightly, just guide the broom.”

Sennon tried to copy Jacob’s easy position on the broom, and to her surprise the broom did feel a little less keen to buck her off. Jacob hadn’t taken her nearly as high as Madam Hooch did, but he kept his patience despite her slow progress.

“I think we should go,” Jacob said as noon approached.

They dismounted and Jacob quickly put the brooms back in their cupboard and locked it again. They chatted as they returned to the secret room, or the Base as they’d started calling it. Everyone else was already there when they arrived, the pile of broken things had slowly started plateauing and they were now beginning to look into how to put what they could back together.

“Where’ve you two been?!” Celeste said, indignantly. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“Sorry, we were flying,” Jacob said. “What do you want us to do?”

“Try to find the other buttons on that sofa,” Celeste pointed to a dark green leather sofa. “We’re going to try repair that as much as possible.”

Katia was sitting on the floor, stitching a squishy looking cream and yellow armchair, while Vadim and Marina were using what looked like an old bookcase for extra wood to repair a sturdy looking table, Genevieve was skimming through a book of repairing spells and Celeste seemed to be trying to clear the chimney.

The green buttons proved deceptively hard to find, even with the use of Lumos to help them, and with the chaos already going on in the base it was slow going. Over time, though, the tin they were using to hold the buttons steadily grew fuller.

“What else do you think we could put in here?” Vadim asked. “And how’re we going to get rid of this rubbish?”

“We could maybe try and make something out of it,” Jacob said, tossing the last button into the tin.

“But we’re going to have a lot left over,” Vadim replied.

“How about burning it?” Celeste suggested, setting down her brush for a moment. “Once we get this clear we could have a fire going.”

“The smoke will give us away,” Sennon said. “We could try a vanishing spell.”

“Isn’t that like a third year spell?”

“With some reading it should be possible. I think we should have a silencing charm too, so that we don’t have to worry too much about being discovered.”

“Charms will wear off,” Katia said, distractedly. “You’d be better off with runes, which are a headache to work.”

“I can already read some runes.” Sennon said, closing the tin of buttons and putting it on one of the shelves. “We’re going to need some waxed thread to stich these back on I think.”

She turned back to pick up a book that was lying on the desk, only to realise all the activity had stopped and everyone else in the room was looking at her.

“What?” She asked.

“How can you read runes?” Katia asked. “Most purebloods can’t read runes.”

“Only some muggle runes,” Sennon said, defensively. “I know a little bit of Norse, that’s it.”

“Yeah, but how?”

“My dad speaks a bunch of the ancient languages, he taught me some Norse one summer because I was bored.”

“So, you could write runes to make this place sound proof?” Marina asked.

Sennon’s eyes darted between the people now staring at her. “I- I could try…” she said. “I’d need to do some reading on them.”

“Look,” Celeste said, stepping between her and the group. “Why don’t you go and get a book, see if you can make sense of the runes in it, we’ll carry on here.”

“I’ll come,” Genevieve said. “I want to look through more spells anyway, some of this might take a while.”

They briefly checked that the hallway outside was still clear, then darted out and around the corner. They didn’t see many people on their way to the library, but given that the weather was starting to turn cold they assumed most people were going to be in the common rooms, close to the fires. Madam Pince, the severe looking librarian, sniffed at them when they entered, and narrowed her eyes to a sliver when they had the temerity to say they’d meet back at the library’s entrance in half an hour.

As Sennon disappeared down the aisle of books about runes she found her mind turning itself to Professor Schade’s note. Celeste had taken it from her not long after the Halloween Feast and had hidden it within one of the books in the Base. Sennon had glanced at it since then, but not had a chance to look at it properly. The note was definitely not written in English, or even in the Latin Alphabet, but it also didn’t look that much like any language she recognised. Running her fingers along the books, she saw one that looked like it might help; _Basic Runes for Wards._

Madam Pince sniffed again when she saw Sennon’s book, but wrote her a slip for it regardless.

“I want it taken good care of, Cove,” she said, and dismissed her with a wave.

Genevieve was standing in the entrance to the library, a few more books in her hands.

“Why do the others feel like they can lay into you like that?” She asked as soon as they were out of earshot. “Just because you’re a muggle born, that doesn’t mean that they can pick on you like that.”

Sennon bit back the retort that she hadn’t seen her being so quick to defend her when they’d been in the middle of it. “Maybe they’re just surprised, after all, they’ve all been raised by at least one wizard. It’s only because my dad lectures in Old Norse that I know at all.”

“Maybe they’re threatened, you mean.”

“No, maybe they’re just surprised.” Sennon pulled on Genevieve’s sleeve. “Come on, let’s take a different route.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes, but followed her along the corridor willingly. As they got further along the corridor they began to catch strange sounds coming from further down. At first they sounded like laughter, but as they approached the door they began to sound more and more like sobs.

“That’s Professor Schade’s classroom,” Genevieve whispered. “Let’s go and see what the matter is.”

Sennon was about to say it was none of their business, but Genevieve had already edged the door open. Professor Schade’s office door was open, but they couldn’t see the woman herself beyond an occasional flash of robes. She was sobbing and shouting in some language Sennon didn’t understand, and seemed to be frantically searching for something. Both girls jumped when they heard a loud bang and the tinkle of broken glass.

“We should go,” Sennon said as softly as possible.

She made for the door but the sound of footsteps coming towards them momentarily preceded Genevieve pulling her firmly into the tiny alcove underneath the staircase. The footsteps began running down the stairs, but there was a pause halfway down, and the crying stopped. There was a growl, the temperature in the room dropped, as though Professor Schade knew they were there. Then there was a sob, loud and startling, and a sharp, cold growl. Sennon felt herself begin to shake, pressing further into their hiding place. Footsteps sounded again, and there was a streak of pink as Professor Schade passed without a glance at them, out of the classroom door and, by the sounds of it, further down the corridor.

They waited for another five minutes, until the shaking stopped and they were sure Professor Schade was gone, then they turned to each other.

“Do you think she’s coming back?” Sennon asked.

“We have to go, now,” Genevieve said, urgently. “I’ll go first, follow me in a minute, and go a different root back to the base.”

She said this so firmly and surely that Sennon didn’t think to argue. Genevieve left and Sennon was alone, jumping at every noise in case Professor Schade was back. She was just about to dart from the room when the door reopened with a bang. Professor Schade was already back, she must have just missed Genevieve by a few seconds.

 _Shit._ Sennon thought, freezing again. _Stay still, stay still, don’t move, just stay still._

Professor Schade’s eyes swept around the room, angry and red rimmed. She streaked past Sennon’s hiding place a second time, and back up to her office. Sennon didn’t wait to see what would happen if she stuck around, and darted from her hiding place the second she heard the door close. She’d almost reached the door when she heard an awful, piercing, sobbing shriek, and took off out the door as fast as she could.

And Sennon ran, as the pained shriek still echoed in her head she ran. She ran past the Base in her panic and had to double back.

“Where were you?!” Genevieve said, hugging her as soon as she opened the door.

“Genevieve told us everything,” Marina said, plonking her on the sofa next to Katia, who promptly wrapped her arms around her.

“She came back,” Sennon said. “She didn’t see me, but she was screaming.”

The room was silent, even Celeste downed tools and sat in front of Sennon. “Are you ok?” She asked seriously.

Sennon swallowed, then nodded. “I’m ok, just a shock.”

“Are you sure she didn’t see you?” Vadim asked.

“Positive.”

Jacob, who had been leaning on the desk, got up and sat on the arm of the sofa. “It’s ok,” he said, seemingly addressing everyone. “Look, let’s call it a day on the renovations. We can always come back tomorrow and finish what we were doing, let’s just relax, work out what else we want to do with this place.”

“Good idea,” Celeste added. “Plenty enough excitement for one day.”

***

Sennon decided to delve into her book while the others decided what they wanted to do with the Base. It was actually fascinating, how the various aspects of wards came together.

 _Wards_ , it said, _are most often, and most easily constructed in circular formations, with lines joining the runes. This enables the ward, once powered, to be self-sustaining, forming a potentially unending effect unless one of the lines should be destroyed or disrupted. The runes must be placed at the North, East, South and West positions, with the rune corresponding to the desired effects at the Northernmost point of the ward area, the desired exceptions to the rule at the Southernmost, boundary of effect at the West and immune locations within the ward location on the East. A spell must also be cast to give initial power to the wards._

“What do you think Sennon?” Vadim asked.

Sennon’s head jerked up. “Think of what?”

“Of making this place into something combining all the common rooms. We’ve got a green sofa, a yellow arm chair, if we could get blue and red things together we could make this place into our own little common room.”

Sennon looked around the eager faces, even Genevieve looked keen on the idea. “Yeah,” she said. “Sounds great.”

“Only one slight problem.” Celeste said.

Sennon fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Which is?”

“We need to rob the Gryffindor common room.”


	13. The Abnormal Note

Chapter 13

The Abnormal Note

“Ok Marina,” Sennon said. “Drop it again.”

Marina took the large book from the side table and dropped it inside the chalk ring they’d drawn on the floor. There was no sound, though they saw the pages flap to confirm that it had made a fairly loud thunk.

“Nothing,” Vadim confirmed. “Not a sound.”

Sennon and Marina grinned at each other, and the three gathered around the table. Jacob, Katia and Celeste were huddled around the desk, trying to plan their heist of the Gryffindor common room.

“Ok, so these are the runes we need,” Vadim produced the piece of parchment that they’d been scribbling on for their wards. He’d proven himself quite a natural with the runes after he and Sennon had spent a couple of hours with the book and some parchment. “So just to confirm, the runes for silence and distraction need to be on the North face, the null rune goes on the South, the outside rune goes on the West and the internal rune goes on the East, right?”

Sennon looked back over their notes. “North will give us silence and distraction, no exceptions so the South stays blank, West is where we want it so that’s the outside rune and East is where we don’t want it so that’s the inside rune. Looks good to me.”

“And we don’t need the moon or the sun because we don’t want to set time limits?”

“Right.”

Vadim picked up the stick of chalk and turned back to them. “How do we want to work out where to draw them?”

Sennon picked up Marina’s brass compass and stared at the needle. “Well, if we draw a diagram of the room then we can work out where the compass points are in relation to it and go from there.”

Marina looked at her as though she’d grown another head, “yeah, or we could walk due North as far as we can and draw it on the wall there…”

Sennon flushed, feeling stupid. “Yeah,” she said shyly. “Or we could do that.”

“Hey, I like your idea too!” Vadim said, smiling.

Marina looked a bit uncomfortable, but she smiled too and picked up the piece of parchment.

“Ok, which way’s North, Sennon?” She asked.

Sennon watched the compass needle spin around until it held steady on the North. “This way.”

Marina and Vadim followed her with the parchment and chalk. When they hit the wall Vadim came forward and, with a slightly shaky hand, drew in the first rune, then the second. They went around the room, filling in the runes at each point and filling in a long, flowing line between each of them.

When they were finished, they stopped and surveyed their work. Sennon did one last check of the runes with the book, and then one final check on the wand movements. Then she took a deep breath, and raised her wand, focussing her energy through the wand and into the words of-

“WAIT!” Marina suddenly shouted.

Sennon jumped out of her skin, Vadim dropped the book, the planning committee fell silent and Genevieve knocked her ink bottle over. The entire room held its breath as they waited to see if anyone had heard outside, but as the seconds ticked past they each relaxed.

“What the fuck?!” Jacob said, closing his book with a shaking hand.

“It’s the wrong rune,” Marina said urgently. She pointed to one of the lines on the Silence run. “This line needs to be higher up, so that they touch, this is the Deletion rune. We’d have deleted everything outside of this room.”

Vadim and Sennon rapidly checked the book, and she was right.

 _The Deletion Rune_ ¸ the book said, _is a very dangerous tool indeed. It eviscerates all in its path that was not there before the ward’s creation, and though it does have many purposes it should never be used without careful supervision. Its similarity to the Silence Rune makes it even more dangerous, and any ward using the Silence rune should be carefully checked to prevent accidental harm._

“Shit…” Vadim breathed. “Thanks Marina.”

Marina took the chalk from him sharply and corrected the rune, then, after carefully consulting the book several more times, gave Sennon the nod.

Sennon swirled her wand to the sky, to the ground, and pointed it towards the Eastern runes. “Donum vis do!” She said firmly.

The first thing she noticed was a heavy, cool sensation washing over her. She felt her hairs stand on end, and a low hum of power, much like that she felt from her wand, seemed to fill the air. Looking around, the rest of the group looked around, as if unsure exactly what they were feeling. Sennon broke the silence.

“Has it worked?” She asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Marina said. “Someone go outside and check.”

“I’ll go!” Jacob said quickly, hurrying out of the door before anyone could argue.

They waited some time for Jacob to come back, dropping some heavy objects to see if there was any sound.

“Should we go and look for him?” Vadim asked. “He’s not outside.”

They’d just volunteered Vadim to look for him when Jacob reappeared.

“Where did you get to?” Sennon asked.

“Sorry,” Jacob said, distractedly. “Needed the bathroom.”

“Well?” Marina asked.

“Well what?”

“Could you hear anything?”

“Oh,” Jacob said, shaking his head. “No, not a sound.”

He quickly sat down, going back to his History of Magic homework, while Sennon and Marina just stared at each other.

***

Having confirmed that yes, you could indeed not hear anything from inside the room once outside, they all started to go back about their business. With her homework done, Sennon decided to spend some more time on Professor Schade’s note.

Sitting at the desk, with her rune book open on one side and the note on the other, it immediately seemed odd. The letters were soft, beautiful and graceful, and yet hard and jagged at the same time. It was certainly nothing like Old Norse, but it looked familiar all the same. At first it resembled Cyrillic, but Vadim had quickly put that out of the question. She thought back to all the books of ancient languages in her father’s study, trying to place that strange flowing jaggedness of the letters. As she was thinking her eyes fell on another book on the bookshelf, the peeling gold font of Classical Greek.

She jumped up from the desk and pulled the book off the shelf, laying it open at the alphabet page. Laying the note next to her she began to translate the symbols into their Latin equivalents. The note seemed to be written by someone barely literate because the symbols were imprecise to the point of being nearly illegible and there were capitals in places they didn’t belong. Some of the symbols Sennon couldn’t even place as Greek. When she’d finished the note there were multiple symbols that she couldn’t translate into the Latin equivalent. She scowled in annoyance but pressed on, turning to the back of the book to see if there was a dictionary there. There wasn’t, and a thorough search of the bookshelf failed to turn one up too. Sennon ground her teeth in frustration and slammed the book shut.

“I’m going to the library,” she said. “I need another book.”

“You made a breakthrough?” Katia asked.

“I think so,” Sennon replied. “The alphabet looks like Greek, but I need a dictionary.”

As she was talking, Jacob had got up and picked up the note.

“It’s not Greek.” He said with finality.

The room went silent, as though it wasn’t willing to let the progress go.

“You’re sure?” Marina said.

“I’m positive.”

"How do you know?"

"I'm half Greek, I'm sure."

Everyone in the room slumped as the tiny progress slipped away.

***

The next few weeks in the Base were gloomy. The weather had grown cold and wet, every day dawning rain dark and windy. Celeste had succeeded in clearing the chimney, though they were loathed to use it in case the smoke was spotted. When the ice began to climb up the windows they huddled around each other in their cloaks, trying to preserve their body heat as they worked. Even plotting to rob the Gryffindor common room seemed to become less fun, since they had no idea of what they were going to take, how they were going to take it, and how they were going to get it back to the base without being caught.

So it lit a childish fire in their hearts when, in the first week of December, Sennon looked up from her homework to find it was snowing outside the window.

“Look!” She cried, setting down her quill and peering out into the night.

When they saw what she was looking at everyone else also set down their work and ran to the windows.

“It’s so pretty!” Celeste said, climbing onto the window ledge. “Proper white Christmas.”

They slowly drifted back to the table, but none of them picked their homework back up.

“Shall we light the fire?” Katia asked.

“What about getting caught?” Genevieve asked.

“It’s freezing, and I want tea.”

They put it to the vote and four shivering hands, including Sennon’s, went into the air to light the fire.  An hour later they were sitting around the fireplace with steaming mugs of tea and relieved grins on their faces.

“We need some blankets for here,” Katia said, sipping her tea.

“Yeah,” Vadim agreed. “My grandma’s already sent me an extra jumper.”

“Maybe we could make some over Christmas?”

“That’d be great fun. What are you guys doing for Christmas anyway?”

“I’m staying here,” Genevieve said. “I want to read more, and my parents didn’t mind.”

“I’m staying too,” Jacob said. “My brother said Hogwarts Christmas is always amazing.”

“Don’t you want to see your brother?” Genevieve asked.

“I do, but I want to see Hogwarts Christmas too.”

“I thought you were really close though-”

“Genevieve,” Celeste said, warningly. “Stop now.”

“Did something happen at Christmas time or something?” Genevieve asked.

Jacob’s eyes grew frosty again. “I thought I told you to back off with that.” He said, coldly.

“What, I was just ask-”

“I’m not going home either.” Katia interrupted sharply. “How about you Sennon?”

“No, I’m going home, I think I might stay next year though.”

The clock on the mantle chimed 7 o’clock and they all stood up. Jacob cornered Genevieve as they left, and the group were worried that the ceasefire might be over, but Genevieve returned with a confused look on her face.

“What did he say?” Celeste asked her.

“Said he was sorry, that just wasn’t keen on Christmas and he didn’t mean to snap.”

Sennon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “So, this row between you is good right?”

“I don’t know,” Genevieve replied slowly. “You know what happened to him right Celeste, why does he hate Christmas?”

Celeste’s eyes went harder. “Genevieve, leave it.”

“So something did happen at Christmas?”

Celeste stopped dead, and took Genevieve by the shoulders. “You need to leave this alone, right now. If Jacob wants to tell you, he will, but stop this. Now.”

Genevieve looked shocked, but nodded, and Celeste walked off to the Slytherin table.

“Aren’t you curious though? What are they trying to keep from us?”

Sennon didn’t answer because, if she was honest, she was curious. But, as she watched Jacob flinch almost imperceptibly at the Christmas music that was playing in the hall ways, she decided that it certainly couldn’t have been good.


	14. The Abnormal Christmas

Chapter 14

The Abnormal Christmas

The last week of term passed in a blur of Christmas homework setting, blinding snowstorms and Christmas decorations. The castle grew so cold that ice crept up every window and the door to the Potions classroom froze shut so Professor Snape had to melt it before they could leave. Professor Schade continued to look somewhat normal, although there was something gone from her that Sennon couldn’t place, and she always seemed a little fainter in her lessons.

On the last day of term, everyone was sitting in the Base drinking tea, watching yet another snow storm blast past the window and chatting about their plans for the holidays.

“We should decorate this place next year,” Celeste said. “Get a little mini tree and stuff.”

“That’d be fun,” Katia added. “And a chess set.”

“Really need some more chairs in here.” Vadim said, perched on the edge of the sofa. “The benches are ok and all, but we need more comfortable things.”

“We could steal some cushions from Ravenclaw, that might help.”

“True, that’s our blue sorted.”

Sennon zoned out, as she always did when the topic turned to the Great Gryffindor Heist. She didn’t zone in again until she heard the word ‘brooms’.

“I’m just saying if we had some brooms in here next year then we could go out practicing, and if we wanted to go flying then we could.” Jacob said.

“Don’t be moronic Jacob,” Marina said. “How are we going to get brooms in here, out of here, or over the castle without being seen?”

At that point Jacob conceded that it was a dumb idea, with a final protest of “we might need brooms at some point.”

The final hour or so seemed strange, students going home for Christmas had been told to assemble at 9 o’clock in the Entrance Hall, and Celeste, Vadim and Sennon had already packed their trunks last night, the note buried deep in Sennon’s clothes, leaving a pair of pyjamas and set of clean muggle clothes in their school bags. The ones staying here didn’t seem to want them to go, and if she was honest Sennon slightly wished that she’d put her name on the list to stay.

All too quickly quarter to nine rolled around, and they parted from the other four with hugs and promises to send cards at Christmas. Then they fastened their cloaks around their shoulders, wound their scarves around their necks and headed out.

The Entrance Hall was mostly full when they got there, packed with cloaked students, with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall at the front. They reported to Professor McGonagall, who ticked their names off a list of parchment before surveying the crowd.

“Very well, that’s everyone Hagrid,” she said. “Students!” She called, silencing the entire crowd. “Remember that performing magic outside of Hogwarts is strictly forbidden, and do not wonder away from Hagrid. Take care, and have a good Christmas.”

And with that they were off, following Hagrid along a long, winding path, back to Hogsmede station. The wind was bitterly cold, and Sennon huddled deep into her cloak, wishing that, like Vadim and Celeste, she had a hat. The snow was falling thick and fast again, and Sennon’s legs were frozen inside her tights. The few bits of path that weren’t snowy were covered in black ice, and more than a few people slipped and fell over on the slippery ground.

When they eventually careered into Hogsmede station, the Hogwarts express was already there, shining invitingly.

“Yer trunks are onboard already,” Hagrid bellowed above the wind. “Get in outta th’ cold, an’ a Happy Christmas!”

When Sennon, Vadim and Celeste climbed onto the train they were instantly warmer, and they joined the crowd slowly moving down the corridor, they found a compartment and tumbled into it, but blinked in surprise when they looked at it.

Instead of the squishy, reddish brown seats, that had been there on the train up, the room instead had two bunkbeds, each with a blue, yellow, green and red quilt bearing the Hogwarts’ crest and a thick feather duvet. They dumped their bags on their bunks, Sennon bagsying the top bunk above Celeste, and wondered what to do next.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” came an announcement. “The Hogwarts’ Express will be departing in approximately five minutes, would those who have not chosen a bunk please do so. For first time passengers on the downward journey, extra blankets are located at either end of the carriage and lights out is in exactly one hour’s time.”

“Shall we get changed?” Vadim suggested. “Then we can sit around doing whatever until lights out.”

There was a queue for the bathroom, and Sennon forgot first her toothbrush and then her pyjamas, but eventually they were all back in their compartment and snuggled up in bed. They chatted aimlessly, but Sennon found herself soon drifting off, soothed by the slow rocking of the train.

***

When she woke, the train was still dark, and the sky outside was scattered with stars. The scenery whizzing past was covered with snow, but it was a clear night, hardly even a mist in the valleys.

“Sennon?” Celeste hissed from the bottom bunk. “You awake?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Why are you awake?”

Celeste’s face appeared at her bunk, her quilt in hand. Sennon scooted so she was sitting upright, and Celeste curled up at the other end of her bunk.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Celeste said. “It’s strange, looking out there.”

“How so?”

“The whole world’s asleep, and yet we’re rattling along it quite happily. I kind of wish the others were here, it’d be awesome.”

“Yeah,” Sennon said. “D’you think Jacob and Genevieve will be ok over Christmas?”

“Probably,” Celeste replied. “Katia and Marina can keep them in line, you know that.”

“Is he ok?”

“Who, Jacob?”

“Yeah.”

Celeste sighed. “I think so. No one really knew what to expect of him when he came here.”

“Because of what happened in the war?”

“Right.”

“His brother did something?” Sennon said, joining the dots.

Celeste gave her a stern look. “I told Genevieve, that’s his business to tell if he wants to, don’t mention it to him.”

Sennon shook her head. “I wouldn’t, it’s none of my business.”

There were a few minutes of silence as the two girls stared out of the window.

“I can understand why she’s frustrated though,” Sennon said. “I mean, she’s still being nosy, but I don’t think she means any harm by it.”

“No,” Celeste countered. “But he’s made it clear he doesn’t want to talk about it, you both need to leave it now.”

 

***

“Sennon,” a voice murmured. “Sennon!”

“SENNON!”

Sennon woke with a start, jolting into the corner of the bed. The carriage was full of light, and Celeste was shaking her awake, already fully dressed. They’d gone back to bed the previous night after a few games of snap, non-exploding this time, and Sennon had quickly dropped back off to sleep.

“Come on,” Celeste said. “Up! We’re nearly in London.”

Sennon looked out of the window and saw that the scenery had, indeed, changed from the expansive countryside to the sharp, grimy grey of London’s outskirts. She shimmied out of bed and grabbed her clothes, hurrying into the bathroom to change. When she came back there was a plate of toast sitting on the table by the bunks.

“The Trolley Witch came round,” Vadim said. “But I didn’t know what toppings you liked so I just asked for butter.”

“Thanks,” Sennon said, taking a big bite and flopping down next to Celeste. “Did she have Marmite?”

“Yeah,” Vadim said. “Wasn’t sure if you liked it though.”

“I love Marmite!”

“What’s Marmite?” Celeste asked, looking confused.

By the time that Sennon and Vadim had explained that it was a side product of beer, yes like beer, no it’s not alcohol and it’s not mouldy either they were nearly pulling into King’s Cross.

“You two better send me Christmas cards!” Celeste said as they piled off the train and onto the empty platform.

They joined the back of a queue to get out onto the main station. A man in a bright red jacket took Sennon’s name, she collected her trunk and the slip which would allow her back on to the Hogwarts Express and was sent through the wall with a few others, including Celeste and Vadim. She spotted her parents on a bench at the back of the concourse, Celeste’s family next to her. Vadim was going home alone, so he hugged them and promised to write. Then, with Eyas and their trunks on a trolley the two girls made their way over to the adults.

“Sennon!” Mrs Cove cried, hugging her daughter tight.

“Hi Mum, hi Dad.”

“Hello darling,” Celeste’s mum said, giving her a big hug. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine thanks. Hi Pegasi.”

The toddler waved and continued chattering away. After another hug from Mrs Vallis, one from Celeste and a slobbery kiss from Pegasi the Coves said goodbye to Celeste and her family and loaded the car.

“How’s school Sennon?” Mr Cove asked as they headed out of the car park.

“Fun,” Sennon replied. “Transfiguration is fascinating.”

Mr Cove was greatly interested in how Latin featured in the spells, and how magic was behind many of the myths in the ancient world. He was even more fascinated to learn that, at one point, there had been a full integration between Wizards and Muggles. Mrs Cove, meanwhile, was more interested in the principles of potion making and transfiguration. When they arrived home, Mr Cove helped Sennon carry her up the stairs and into her room. Eyas nibbled at her ear when she let him out of his cage, pecking up the treat she left in his dish.

In the late afternoon, when Mrs Cove had kissed her goodbye and left for her shift at the hospital, and Mr Cove had retreated to his study to mark end of term essays, Sennon sat on her bed, feeling unexpectedly lonely. It was surprising how, even after only three months, Sennon had grown accustom to the constant hustle and bustle of Hogwarts, the endless noise and the unending silence. In the day, when people were awake, there was always sound, talking and footsteps, the scratch of quills and the rustle of parchment and the inevitable expletives when someone spilt their ink. At night, there was a deep, thoughtful silence broken only by the occasional hoot of an owl or the crackle as the banked fire burned low. Here, it was neither noisy, nor quiet. There was always a car going past, the dark was interrupted by the dim glow of street lights and the house was too quiet to have people awake in it. Sennon fidgeted at her desk, wandered around and around her bedroom while trying to do her potions homework, itching to have some of the noise back.

She suddenly had an idea, trotting downstairs with her work and settling herself on the floor, turning the radio on and flopping down on her stomach. Next thing she knew, her potions work was done and Mr Cove’s shadow had fallen over her.

“Hi Dad,” she said, rolling over. “Am I disturbing you?”

“No,” Mr Cove said, looking faintly surprised. “You normally like silence for your work don’t you?”

“Hogwarts is usually noisy, I got used to it.”

Mr Cove shrugged.

“Fair enough, what’re you working on?”

“Potions. An essay on the formulation of antidotes for simple poisons.”

“Sounds fun,” Mr Cove said. “You hungry yet?”

Sennon nodded, realising she was starving.

“Since it’s the holidays, do you fancy fish and chips?”

“Really?!” Sennon asked, perking up.

“Of course, can’t I treat my girl sometimes.”

Sennon didn’t ask twice, jumping up and putting her books away while Mr Cove found his wallet and keys. She pulled her muggle coat on, not really wanting to wear her cloak to the chip shop.

“Are you going to have fish or saveloy?” Mr Cove asked her as they walked along.

“Saveloy please,” Sennon replied. “We don’t get them at school.”

“Really? Grounds for complaint if you ask me.”

“Dad,” Sennon said, rolling her eyes. “What are your students like this year?”

“Not bad, got a good few for Latin and Greek. Do you get to do languages at school?”

“I think so, we can do runes in third year.”

“Alright Gavin!” Maz in the chip shop bellowed as soon as they walked in. “And young Sennon, usual for you two?”

They made conversation with Maz as he dished out their food, and slipped Sennon a few extra chips with a wink, and headed back into the cold with their food packages steaming and a promise to give Mrs Cove their best.

When they got home they sat at the table, with the radio playing faintly in the background, and tucked in with just their fingers.

“Tell me about your new friends then,” Mr Cove said. “It’s hard to get a full picture from a letter.”

“Well, you’ve met Celeste,” Sennon said. “She’s the boss, if it’s not Marina. Marina’s a Hufflepuff, and she’s so funny. This one time, Jacob said you couldn’t slap someone hard enough to leave a mark through a shirt, so she did it through a shirt and a jumper!”

“Seems like a silly thing to say, if I’m honest.”

“Oh yeah, it was funny though. Then there’s Vadim, he’s really sweet, he’s kind of quiet sometimes but he’s really good with transfiguration. Genevieve is muggle born, like me, and she really loves History of Magic, and gets us into deep questions like every other day. Katia’s really funny, they’re all funny, but she’s like stand out funny, she’s kind of loud too, and she’s got different colour hair a lot of the time because she can change her appearance at will. I think she said she was going to do it red green and gold for Christmas, but it was green and black when we left. And then there’s Jacob…” Sennon trailed off. “I don’t really know what to make of him. He’s really nice, and helpful, but he and Genevieve don’t get on, apparently his family had something bad happen in the war, but he won’t say what and the other people from wizarding families don’t talk about it.”

“Which war?” Mr Cove asked.

“The Wizarding War. There was this dark wizard called, well, no one ever actually says his name, we call him You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord. But he was awful, wanted to purge muggleborns from wizarding society, killed so many people. Anyway, apparently something happened to Jacob’s family, around Christmas time, but he won’t say what.”

“Poor boy…” Mr Cove said after a pause. “Right at Christmas too…”

“Yeah, I know…”

***

After that night with Mr Cove, the Christmas holidays seemed to speed past. Christmas day was mostly uneventful, though Mrs Cove had the day off work so they had a proper roast, with potatoes and everything. Sennon’s work rattled on, but she was pleased that it wasn’t too difficult, and Mr Cove complained at almost every opportunity about the amount of times his students didn’t reference their work correctly. Before Sennon knew where she was, it was New Years Eve, less than a week before she went back to Hogwarts, and she’d only just thought of the note. Knowing her mother was in the kitchen making dinner, she snuck down to her father’s study with the note in hand, ready to start looking through the books.

She scanned the shelf above her father’s desk for anything even remotely resembling to runes on the page, but there was nothing. Annoyed, she looked through his book of Viking runes in the hopes that might lead her somewhere.

“Sennon?”

She whirled around, aware of how guilty she must have looked. Her father frowned down at her, looking back and forth between her and the note on his desk.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“I found it in a book at school.” Sennon replied, not entirely sure how she’d come up with the lie so quickly. “I tried using the Greek dictionary, but it doesn’t seem to be right.”

“It wouldn’t, it’s not Greek.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” Sennon said sarcastically. “I don’t know what it is, and you have so many books on languages.”

“It’s Gothic.”

Sennon blinked dumbly at her father, who sat at his desk and gestured to his spare chair.

“Gothic,” he explained. “Is an extinct Germanic language. Some of the letters look very similar to Greek, but it’s a very different language structure. Why do you want to translate it anyway?”

“Curiosity.”

Mr Cove turned back to the note. “That’s the word for milk, and that…” he trailed off a bemused frown on his face. “That’s bread, and the rest of it…”

As Sennon watched him translate the rest of the note her eyebrows climbed sharply in surprise.


	15. The Abnormal Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Base Squad finds out the answer to the note, and Professor Schade's actions become even more concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, had a bit of writers block, but I'm back now with the answers to what I hope was a decent cliff hanger!

Chapter 15

The Abnormal Relationship

“It’s a shopping list?” Katia’s astonished indignation was so intense it was almost funny.

January had bloomed cold and damp, and almost too soon it had been time to return to Hogwarts, the note and its translation safely tucked into the bottom of her trunk. The first thing the people in the Base had said, after they’d hugged Celeste, Vadim and Sennon at least three times each, was “have you translated it yet”. They’d looked most shocked when she said yes.

“Why, on earth, would Professor Schade write a shopping list in an extinct language and then tuck it into her sleeve?”

“I don’t know!” Sennon said, hands in the air. “But Dad checked it against his old Gothic textbook and everything, that’s what it is. Milk, bread, eggs, greens, apples and ale. Or beer, we weren’t entirely sure how to translate that.”

Katia sighed and tossed the note back on the table. “All that work for a shopping list.”

“I know,” Sennon said, equally disappointed at the anti-climax.

An awkward and disappointed silence followed, as they contemplated all the time they’d put into trying to decipher this note.

“Should we let Professor Schade have it back?” Celeste asked after a while.

“And have her know we stole it in the first place?” Jacob said, eyebrows raised.

“We wouldn’t have to give it to her, just leave it in her classroom like it’s been there the whole time.”

“I think we should give it back,” Genevieve said. “It’s not like we have any use for it, and we shouldn’t really have taken it in the first place.”

Vadim and Marina nodded. “Yeah, it’s not ours anyway, we should let her have it back.”

The consensus was to give it back, and since no one would suspect Sennon, she was volunteered to leave it under the bench in class the next day. They then turned to what the others had been doing over the holidays.

“Well, the homework took up most of the time,” Katia said. “But, I do have some juicy gossip about Professor Schade.”

“Go on!” Celeste said, leaning forward in her seat.

“Well, I saw her sneaking into the forest, late one night just like Jacob said-”

“What were you doing out of bed?” Vadim asked.

“Scoping a route for the Gryffindor Heist, anyway, so I saw her sneaking into the forest with a boy, sixth or seventh year I think. Then, I saw him again, going into her classroom, and Marina saw him again, or someone matching his description, when she went to hand in some homework, heard them kissing.”

“You think they’re having an affair?” Sennon said, not really wanting to believe that of a teacher.

“That’s exactly what I think.”

“We need to tell someone,” Sennon said. “That’s completely inappropriate, not to mention illegal.”

“We did.” Genevieve cut in. “As soon as we pretty sure, we went to Professor Sprout, she said it was a very serious accusation that we were making and were we sure, so we said we were and she said she’d take it to Professor Dumbledore. Only I don’t think anything can have happened because I saw her with that boy only a few days later.”

***

The next time day, Sennon walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts with a thudding heart and a tight chest. She was sure that everyone could hear the slight crackle of the parchment in her sleeve, that it was peeking out from her cuff, that they would be discovered.

For once she could pay no attention to the lesson Professor Schade was giving, her quill stilled on her parchment and she wrapped her arm around her stomach to minimise the movement.

“Hey,” the girl next to her said. “Are you ok?”

Sennon just nodded.

“Sennon?”

Sennon jumped at the use of her first name. Professor Schade’s brow was furrowed, and she looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Professor,” she began, a plan beginning to form underneath the nerves. “I-” she swallowed, shakily.

“Are you going to be sick?” Professor Schade asked, but Sennon had already stood up, a hand over her mouth.

Genevieve and Jacob both rushed to her side as she hurried out of the room. She waited until they were by the final desk, then lurched over and pretended to heave. Jacob and Genevieve rushed to support her and, in the midst of the collective gasp from the class, she pulled the note out of her sleeve and flung it under the back-row’s desk. They’d hurried her out of the classroom before anyone could do anything else.

Jacob and Genevieve practically dragged her towards the nearest girls bathroom before she shook them off. Still feeling a little shaky, she let herself slump down against the wall.

“Are you still going to be sick?” Jacob asked worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Sennon replied.

“Was it worrying about the note?” He asked. “You should have said, I’d have done it, you didn’t need to get yourself so worked up. Do you still have it? We’ll just burn it, it’s easier and-”

“Jacob.” Sennon said sharply, cutting off his ramble. “I wasn’t going to be sick, I used the heave to cover me throwing the note under the desk.”

There was a beat of silence, then Jacob snorted.

“That was smooth,” he said. “Like, really smooth.”

They sat for a little longer, wondering what they should do now.

“Should we say you were sick?” Genevieve asked.

“No, I think she’d know,” Sennon replied.

They whipped around at the sound of footsteps coming along the corridor.

The tall, bat-like form of Professor Snape stopped abruptly when he saw them.

“And why,” he drawled. “Are you not in class?”

“But sir,” Genevieve started. “Sennon felt sick, we were just trying to help-”

“Yes, I’m sure you were, five points from Ravenclaw.”

It looked like he was about to walk off but he stopped in front of Sennon. “Can you stand, Cove?” He asked.

Sennon nodded and, leaning on Jacob a little to keep up the effect, stood. Professor Snape cast an examinorial eye over her face then, to their surprise, pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

“Do you still feel nauseous?”

“A little Sir,” Sennon replied tentatively. “But I think I’ll be ok.”

Snape turned her and grasped her by the shoulder. “Follow me. You two, back to your class.”

Sennon was thoroughly expecting to be lead to the dungeons, but instead Snape brought her into the hospital wing.

“Nausea, Poppy,” he told Madam Pomfrey.

“Oh dear,” Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over. “You are looking very pale, dear. Thank you Severus, that sickness bug has been spreading quickly I see.”

Madam Pomfrey sat Sennon on a bed and bustled off to bring her a potion.

“Thank you, Professor,” Sennon said as Professor Snape left.

He half turned to her, then sneered. “Just don’t vomit in my class,” he said, and then swept away.

***

Much to Sennon’s surprise and, somehow, beyond her knowledge was that there was actually a stomach bug going around. Madam Pomfrey brought her a thick potion that tasted softly of mint and told her to drink it slowly, giving her a pair of pyjamas so she could be monitored overnight. She tried to tell her that she felt ok, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that most had until they came down with the full sickness, so Sennon had no luck on that front. Sennon tried to settle in for the night, but people kept being rushed in retching, or dragged in by their friends. Sennon closed her curtain at midnight in the hopes of getting some sleep, but it was continually interrupted by the loud creak of the door and the scratch of feet across the flagstones.

Eventually, around three o’clock in the morning by Sennon’s guess, the rushes died down, and the hospital wing began to sleep. Sennon tried to sleep, but she continually found her mind wondering to the events of the day, and came back to reality with a start when she realised her eyes were open and she was staring at the vaulted ceiling.

The softest noise came from the other end of the hospital wing, so quiet as for Sennon to think it had just been the rustle of sheets. There was the half pat of a bare foot, and the rustle of robes as someone crossed the hospital wing. Sennon froze, knowing those footsteps were different from the others who had come in in the night, the footsteps of someone who didn’t want to be heard.

“Adelheid?” A male voice whispered.

“I’m here love,” a soft female voice answered.

Sennon slowly slid out of bed, trying not to make a sound, and padded over to her curtain. Pulling it back ever so slightly, she peeked out at the darkened ward.

The silvery blonde hair of Professor Schade shone bright in the moonlight. In the bed beside her a figure lay propped up on pillows.

“I told you I’d come didn’t I?” Professor Schade.

“You did, but how did you even know I was here?”

“Magic.”

The boy sat up, and Professor Schade sat next to him, both of them now clearly visible in the moonlight. The boy’s hand came up to cup Professor Schade’s cheek and he kissed her gently on the lips. Professor Schade ran a hand through his hair, leaning her forehead on his.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Fine, fever’s broken,” he replied.

“Good, I don’t want you feeling ill on Friday.”

The boy laughed, and they shifted closer together.

“I’m looking forward to it,” the boy said, sounding breathless.

“So am I,” there was a small pause, and then they kissed again.

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

“I’ll take the risk.”

There was another pause, and the boy took Professor Schade’s face again. “I love you,” the boy said, quite suddenly.

Professor Schade hesitated, just for a second, before replying “I love you too.”

Sennon saw her shift, as if to stand, and hurriedly closed her curtain and scrambled back into bed. She lay for a moment, too nervous even to breathe, hoping that Professor Schade hadn’t heard her. There was still more silence, then she heard one more kiss, before Professor Schade padded back across the ward and out of the door.

The scene played across the back of Sennon’s eyelids long after the heavy thunk of the door had sounded.


	16. The Abnormal Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Gryffindor Heist is finally happening, and a disturbing revelation about Professor Schade.

Chapter 16

The Abnormal Behaviour

Sennon was released from the hospital wing the next day, just in time to be late for Transfiguration. Despite Madam Pomfrey’s suggestions she ran to class and arrived sweaty and out of breath. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, though for being late or for disobeying Madam Pomfrey’s orders she wasn’t entirely sure. Jacob and Genevieve both sat next to her, their row seemingly forgotten. Vadim was missing from flying class, being on of the people who fell sick in the night, and Sennon was excused from Astronomy on the excuse that she needed to rest.

By the time potions had rolled around on Wednesday Sennon had made up her mind to talk to Professor Snape about what she’d seen in the hospital wing that night. As her potion simmered softly over the burner, and Genevieve complained about how her potion wouldn’t darken beyond a matte greyish blue, Sennon pondered what she might say to Professor Snape. How was she going to explain how she saw what she saw, let alone what others had seen.

“Were you planning on turning your burner off, Cove?”

Sennon looked up sharply and saw Professor Snape looming over her. She was going to reply but Snape had already walked off, clapping his hands sharply.

“Bottle your potions, they will ferment until next week.”

The class hurried to wash their cauldrons and pack their things away. Professor Snape dismissed them and collected the labelled potions into a wooden crate.

“Um, Professor?” Sennon asked shyly.

“Yes Cove, what is it?”

“Could I talk to you for a moment please Sir?”

“If it’s about your essay mark you’ll have to wait until Monday.”

“It wasn’t. It’s about Professor Schade.”

Sennon saw Professor Snape abruptly stop writing, and raise his head to look at her.

“What about her?”

“She…” Sennon trailed off, unsure how to carry on. “I think she’s been having a relationship with a student.”

Snape’s eyebrows raised. “And you have what evidence for this?”

“I saw them together, Sir. While I was in the hospital wing, she came to visit him Sir.”

Snape stood up, looming over her. “You understand, Cove, that this is a very, very serious accusation you are making,” he said, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes Sir,” Sennon said, nervously. “But I know what I saw.”

Snape looked down his nose at her, then scribbled something on his notepad. “Dismissed, Cove.”

“What will-”

“Dismissed!”

***

Days, and slowly weeks, passed, and neither Sennon nor anyone else in the Base saw Professor Schade with the boy again. January became February, February morphed into March, and the rumours about Professor Schade faded along with the sleet and the grey skies.

What didn’t fade, however, were the plans for the Great Gryffindor Heist. Every night, after dinner and homework, they’d gather in the Base to smooth out plans, and what had, at first, been just a joke had become a reality. They’d decided on something quite simple, some cushions and, since a helpful Gryffindor student that Celeste had got talking to had enthused about the poker, which had a lion’s head on it, that too. They chose the night of March 21st, because the older students, with later curfews, were all outside studying the Spring Equinox and therefore there was less chance of them being caught. The plan itself was actually quite simple, only requiring three people for the actual theft, the others would stand as lookouts and alert the chain if anything went wrong.

At 1 o’clock in the morning, Sennon woke to find Genevieve stood over her. Without a word, Sennon rolled out of bed, fully dressed, and together they padded out of the dormitory. Sennon scurried along, tensing at every noise. When she got to her hiding place on the corridor, Vadim and Marina were already in their places in alcoves, hiding behind suits of armour. Genevieve, Celeste and Katia were the ones who would be going into the Common Room itself.

Sennon took up her place in an alcove in front of a window, and a few minutes later she saw Celeste and Katia sneak past. She caught their eyes and nodded that all was well. Not long after that she heard Celeste whisper the password and the portrait swing open.

Suddenly, Sennon’s eye was caught by a flash of light. She peered through the window and, deep in the forest, there was a dull red light, dim but visible. She moved closer to see, but the light faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. Something else now caught her attention, footsteps coming down the corridor. Looking out, she saw the green robes of Professor McGonagall sweeping past her hiding place. She hurriedly looked at her watch, seeing that the others would be coming out of the Common Room as they spoke. Sennon looked to Professor McGonagall, to Vadim who was gesturing to her, and made up her mind. She made to leave the alcove, tugging on the sleeve of the suit of armour as she did so. When Professor McGonagall turned sharply, she was so focused on the frozen form of Sennon that she never even saw Katia, Celeste and Genevieve duck into the same alcove as Vadim.

“Cove?” She said, as though she wasn’t quite sure to believe her eyes. “Explain yourself.”

“I-I’m sorry Professor,” Sennon said, unsure what story she was planning to tell to get herself out of this.

“I did not ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation.”

“I- I saw something, out of the window. In the forest, like a light. I was curious, I’m sorry, I know I should have alerted a teacher instead.”

Professor McGonagall’s lips thinned and her nostrils flared. “15 points from Ravenclaw,” she said, tartly. “And as for your detention, that is a matter for Professor Flitwick.”

And with that, Professor McGonagall took her by the shoulder and marched her off.

***

“I do not believe I have to words to describe how disappointed I am in you Miss Cove,” Professor Flitwick said, his lips almost as thin as Professor McGonagall. “Not just for breaking your curfew, but for the very idea that you thought you could go into the Forbidden Forest and tackle potentially dangerous magic alone. I expected better of you, Cove.”

Sennon felt tears sting in her eyes, but she looked down to avoid Professor Flitwick seeing them. Despite this being her fault, the pure disappointment in his tone hurt more than she wanted to admit.

“Do you understand how serious what you could have done was, Cove? Do you know what creatures live in that forest?”

“Yes Sir,” Sennon said, she’d struggled to sleep after the plates in that section of Hogwarts: A History. “I do, Sir.”

“Why, on Earth, would you plan to go into the forest?”

“I wasn’t thinking properly. I just thought if it was dangerous, something had to be done.”

Professor Flitwick’s face softened a little. “Your motives are admirable, but it was an exceptionally foolish thing to do. You will serve detention with me every evening until the end of the Easter Holidays.”

“Yes Sir.”

Professor Flitwick stood and opened the door for her. “Bed, I will see you directly after dinner tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir.”

Sennon scurried along the hall to the Ravenclaw common room. She hardly noticed that Genevieve was tucked up safely in bed, pulled off her shoes and socks and collapsed into her bed as the dawn broke.

***

When the story spread through the Base they looked at Sennon as though she was a completely different person, Celeste had congratulated her on the quick thinking, while Genevieve insisted it had been a stupid idea from the start.

Despite spending most of her time in detention with Professor Flitwick, as the Easter Holidays approached Sennon felt the familiar excitement of exam season approaching. She and Genevieve dived into their textbooks any free time that they had. Genevieve spent a lot of her time reading around her subject, while Sennon was more interested in the specific principals of her subjects. One night, while cleaning the Charms classroom, Sennon’s eye was caught by the markings on the essay he was marking.

“What’s that Sir?” She asked, setting down her duster for a moment.

Professor Flitwick looked up at her.

“An essay on summoning circles,” he told her. “Their uses, construction and risks.”

“Oh…” Sennon said dumbly.

She went back to cleaning, with a small smile to herself at how similar the runes in the essay looked to the runes they’d drawn in the Base.


	17. The Abnormal Diagram

Chapter 17

The Abnormal Diagram

“Look at this,” Genevieve said, turning a book around to show her what she was looking at. “The Honey Farm Massacre was one of the final mass killings of the Great Wizarding War, 11 people were killed when a servant of the Dark Lord turned on his family and friends.”

“Wonder why they don’t teach us that,” Sennon said. “That would be a really good example of how the Wizarding War affected families.”

“True, I might research it a bit more.”

“Good idea.”

“What have you got for potions?”

“Uhhhm, potions that are cures need to have a mirror surface. They take the most care as they must be stirred at a constant rate.”

“What do you think will be on the paper?”

“I don’t know. I’m feeling ok about the practical, but the theory I’m not sure.”

“I wish we could just do it and get it over with, or at least have the exam timetable out.”

Sennon looked at her watch. Lunch was nearly over, but the exam timetable wouldn’t be posted until dinnertime that day.

“We should probably go soon,” she told Genevieve. “We need to put this lot back.”

Genevieve reluctantly agreed, closing their books and depositing them on the re-shelving trolley.

“What do you think we’re going to be learning in the lesson?” Sennon asked.

“I’m not sure,” Genevieve replied. “I mean she told us that she’s basically done with the syllabus, so maybe just revision?”

“Maybe, or perhaps preparations for next year?”

“She probably won’t be here next year,” Jacob said, having snuck up on them. “The position’s cursed.”

Genevieve and Sennon looked to each other, and back to Jacob. “Really?” They said in union.

“Really, it was cursed years ago.”

At this point the classroom door opened and Professor Schade beckoned them in.

“Now, as I said last lesson, we’ve finished our syllabus for this year,” she said, a small smile on her lips. “But I know that for many of you this will be one of the first exams you’ve ever sat, so today we’re going to be a mock exam. The questions are different from what will be on your final exam, but the paper is an exact replica of the layout.”

She levitated a stack of papers, one of which fluttered to settle in front of each student. “The test will last one hour, you may not leave before I collect the papers. Instructions are on the first sheet, are there any questions?”

Silence followed.

“Excellent,” Professor Schade said. “Your time starts now, good luck everyone.”

For the next 15 minutes, a furious scribbling of quills followed. Sennon was half way through answering a 4 mark question about magical creatures which were hard to distinguish from each other when she noticed that Professor Schade’s quill was also scratching furiously. Craning slightly to see, she saw that Professor Schade had a book open next to her, which she seemed to be furiously scribbling notes from. Trying to be surreptitious, as though she were simply flexing her neck, Sennon tried to look further at the book. It seemed to be very old, and there was something familiar about the shape of the content.

Sennon had been so busy shifting to look at Professor Schade’s notes, that she hadn’t noticed her arm creeping closer to her ink bottle. When she shifted again, back into place, her arm just caught the edge, sending it skittering off the desk and smashing loudly on the floor.

The whole class looked up, even Professor Schade, and a deafening silence hung over the classroom.

“Sorry,” Sennon whispered.

As the class went back to its papers, Sennon risked one more glance at Professor Schade. She wasn’t even looking up from her notes, clearly too absorbed to even think about checking for cheaters. Sennon made a mental note to ask Katia and Celeste to check the note if they could, and finally returned her attention to the test.

***

As it turned out, Sennon didn’t even need to ask them to look at the note, because the first thing that Katia said when she walked into the Base that evening was ‘did you see that note Professor Schade was scribbling?’

“I couldn’t get a good look at it,” Sennon said. “It looked familiar, but I don’t know why.”

“I saw her writing,” Marina said. “But I couldn’t see what.”

“What was familiar about it?” Celeste asked.

Sennon pondered for a minute. “The shape,” she said, distantly.

The room was filled with bewildered silence.

“The shape of the words,” she clarified. “On the page, the way that they were laid out.”

“Would you recognise it again?” Celeste asked.

“Maybe, but there’s so many books in Hogwarts that it’d be hard to narrow possibilities down.”

“Why are we so worried about this?” Genevieve asked, looking up from her History of Magic notes. “Last time we stuck our noses into her business it ended up being a shopping list, maybe we should just focus on studying.”

“Never thought I’d hear you tell us to keep our noses out,” Jacob said.

“Who asked you?”

“Hey, I agree with you!” Jacob said, holding his hands up.

“Can I get that in writing?”

“I’m just saying, we’ve got exams soon, shouldn’t that be the focus?”

“Aren’t you curious what’s happening?” Katia asked.

“I am,” Jacob replied. “Of course I am, but not to the extent that we should risk our results over it.”

“What do you think, Vadim?” Katia asked.

Vadim looked up from the runes book he was studying. As Sennon saw it from out of the corner of her eye something looked familiar. She cast her mind back, what was so familiar? The book, the page, the shape…

“That’s it!” She exclaimed.

Vadim looked at her, surprised. “What’s it?”

“That’s the book, the page Professor Schade was looking at!”

“You’re kidding?” Katia said.

“No, I’m sure.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes, but Jacob craned forwards, apparently his curiosity taking over.

“Why is Professor Schade looking at runes?” He asked.

“Which runes are they?” Sennon asked at the same time.

“Uhhh,” Vadim paused, scanning the page. “This page goes from memory to necromancy.”

“What’s more sinister,” Celeste quipped. “If she wants to wipe our memories or raise the dead?”

“One way to find out,” Jacob said. “We need to get closer to that note.”

***

When Jacob, Genevieve and Sennon returned to the common room that night, a plan had been decided that Sennon would go to Professor Schade to try and get a better look at the note.

The plan, however, was immediately driven from their minds by the new piece of parchment on the noticeboard.

“Potions first?!” Genevieve exclaimed indignantly. “Really?!”

“History of Magic is last,” Jacob said, grinning. “Excellent!”

“At least it’s not until the last week of term,” Sennon smiled. “We still have time to revise.”

“That’s only two weeks away!” Genevieve replied. “We finish classes next week!”

“Hey, we’ll be fine,” Jacob said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We only need to pass.”

“Can’t believe we’ve been here almost a year,” Sennon said.

“Yeah,” Jacob replied. “It’s been fun.”

They wandered back to the sofas and slumped onto them.

“How will we keep in touch over the summer?” Jacob asked. “You do want to right?”

“We could write,” Genevieve said. “I can give you my address.”

“I think most of us have owls at home, right?” Sennon said. “You could send your replies by the same owl our letters go.”

“That’s a good idea,” Genevieve replied. “This is the first real friends I’ve made.”

“Yeah,” Jacob said, looking momentarily sad. “Me too.”

“And me,” Sennon said.

The three sat there, strangely serene despite the impending exams, thinking about their final week of classes.

***

Professor Schade didn’t even look up as Sennon approached her desk. Sennon looked down, as surreptitiously as possible, at the note she was drawing. There was a circle, and inside it another circle, interrupted by runes. Sennon felt sure that she’d seen it before, and she startled when she realised it was a summoning circle, but before she could work out what kind it was Professor Schade looked up at her.

“Yes Cove?” She said.

“Sorry, Professor,” Sennon said, stumbling. “I just wanted to ask you about how you think I’m doing in my work. I’m just worried about the exam, and I really want to do well.”

Professor Schade’s eyes narrowed just a shade, but she smiled anyway. “Cove,” she said, standing up and coming around the other side of the desk. “I know that you’re worried, but I have no concerns about you.”

“I just feel like my mark in that test you had us do wasn’t as good as it could have been, I’m sorry I know it sounds silly but I don’t want to do badly.”

“You won’t do badly, Cove. You’re working far above the rest of the class, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m quite sure. Off you go now Cove, and try not to worry.”

Sennon tried to get one last glance at the note but Professor Schade hurried her out of the classroom and shut the door firmly behind her.

***

“She’s definitely hiding something,” Sennon said.

“You’re sure?” Katia asked. “Like, absolutely positive?”

“Well, not positive. But pretty sure, I’d just need to look closer at the note to be sure.”

Katia and Celeste sighed in unison.

“So, we’re back to stealing notes,” Katia said.

“It has to be you two,” Sennon insisted. “No one else has Defence Against the Dark Arts, we’ve all finished. And I really think we need to see that note.”

“Ok, ok!” Celeste said. “We’ll get the note tomorrow, but we’re going to need to plan it out.”

Just as they were taking themselves off to a corner to begin planning, Marina burst in.

“You’ll never guess what I’ve just seen,” she said, panting. “That boy, the same boy as before. With Professor Schade again, going into the forest.”

“No way,” Sennon said. “When?”

“Just now.”

“I thought they’d be putting a stop to that! Can we go to Dumbledore about it?”

“We’ve gone to all the heads of houses, they’ve done nothing. If McGonagall didn’t take it to Dumbledore, how much luck do you think we’ll have?”

Sennon flung herself down on the sofa. “This is ridiculous, how is she getting away with this?”

“Dumbledore probably has some reason for it,” Jacob said, his voice strangely bitter. “Dumbledore always says he has a bloody reason. Probably thinks she’s redeemable or something.”

The Base sighed as one.

“Ok, we’ll get this note for you,” Celeste said. “You just translate it, then we’ll see what all this nonsense is about.”


	18. The Abnormal Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Base translates Professor Schade's note 2.0, end of year exams are upon them and the tension between Jacob and Genevieve finally comes to a head.

Chapter 18

The Abnormal Runes

“Here,” Katia said the next evening. “Please let this not be a shopping list.”

“Katia had to pretend to feel faint,” Celeste said. “And even then she hardly looked up, I don’t think it’s a shopping list.”

Sennon pulled the parchment towards her, studying the runes.

“Well,” she said. “It’s definitely a summoning circle.”

She drew the textbook towards her and leafed through until she found the section on magic circles. They were, from her brief research before receiving the note, much more complicated than simple wards. Where wards were designed to provide a lasting effect with a minimal amount of power, magic circles were designed to amplify the power within an area, but required a large and continuous power source before they could begin to work. Summoning circles were an even more specialised, and even more complicated, requiring channels through which to summon something, a power source for that channel, the substance that the circle was drawn with could affect the spell depending on what was being summoned, different things being summoned required a different power source for the spell itself, her brain started to freeze over just trying to think about it.

“How do we even start with this?” Vadim asked. “The runes maybe?”

“Yeah,” Sennon replied. “I think so, try and work out what we’re working with.”

“Is that the rune of memory?”

“Yeah, definitely. And I think that’s death, or maybe the moon?”

“It’s hard to tell, really. Her handwriting is appalling.”

“It really is. Is that the life rune or the hope rune?”

“Kind of looks like the deletion rune.”

“No, that line’s missing.”

“Oh yeah, so it is.”

They continued in this vain for some time, just when they thought they’d solved it they’d realise that they’re solution made absolutely no sense.

“Ok, so the channel has to come from the west right?” Sennon said, pointing to the rune on the left of the inner circle.

“Yeah, and the thing you’re summoning has to go on the North. Why is she trying to summon hope?”

“Maybe she’s hoping that she’ll get another year in the job?”

Vadim snorted. “With the quality of her teaching, not a chance in Hell.”

Sennon laughed.

“That’s power, definitely,” Vadim said. “Because the power source has to go there,” he pointed his quill at the space between the power rune and the outer circle. “What is the power source though?”

Sennon frowned at the note, then looked back to the textbook. She flipped the note over, turned it upside down, and looked back to the note again.

“What’s wrong?” Vadim asked, looking concerned.

“You’re sure this was all that was on the desk?” Sennon asked Celeste.

“Positive,” Celeste replied. “Sennon, what’s wrong?”

“This note, I don’t think it’s complete.”

The room went absolutely silent.

 “Which means…” Vadim seemed to deflate as he realised what that meant, but didn’t seem to want to say it.

“Which means we can’t fully translate it,” Sennon confirmed. She tossed her quill on the desk in frustration. “So the note’s useless.”

“Again,” Celeste said, deflated.

“Again,” Vadim replied.

“A-fucking-gain.” Katia said, and slammed her book on the table.

***

The lack of success dampened the Base’s spirits, but despite this Sennon still felt strangely happy. Easter was long gone and Spring had faded, leaving a blisteringly hot summer in its wake, and after weeks of preparations and revision, her favourite time of year had finally come. Exam week was upon them.

The week dawned, bright and glorious. Every exam was in two parts, a practical test and a theoretical paper, with the practical in the morning and the paper in the afternoon, apart from History of Magic, which just had one exam on Saturday afternoon. If she could have changed anything, Sennon would have switched the times of the exams so that papers were in the morning. It was sweltering, and totally airless in the huge classroom where they sat their written papers. In the Astronomy paper alone two people fainted, and another three had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey afterward for cool sugar water.

The Base still met every evening, and in the small amounts of free time they tried further to decipher Professor Schade’s note, but to no avail. Though the written papers were largely similar, short answer questions, true or false questions and a short essay in some combination, the practical exams seemed highly specialised; in Charms they had to levitate a feather across a specific course without touching the obstacles, Transfiguration had them turning a small potted plant into a teapot, with points being awarded for how close to the original flowers the pattern on the teapot was. For once, everyone relished the Potions practical as it did at least give them a solid two hours in Snape’s dungeon, far away from the thick, soupy heat, and in Astronomy they had to use the position of the stars on that night and predict where they would be exactly one week from then. All this meant that, while they weren’t bored, they didn’t have much time left for translating old runes. At last, after a week of brutally hot and sticky weather Saturday morning came bright, but with a cool breeze to take the edge off the sun’s heat and the promise that in a few hours this would all be over.

When Sennon arrived in the library to study with the others she found Genevieve sitting alone, surrounded by books on history of magic.

“Do you really need all this?” Sennon whispered.

“I’m just getting ahead,” Genevieve said. “The others are over there, I’m fine here.”

Sennon glanced to the other table, where Marina beckoned her over. “Let me know if you need anything,” she told Genevieve before going to join them.

“Is Genevieve ok?” She whispered when she got to the other table.

“I think so,” Celeste said, glancing back at her. “She said she doesn’t want company.”

Sennon frowned in confusion, but forced herself to push her mind towards her notes, and the few dates that often got tangled in her head. The various Goblin Rebellions started to smooth out, she wrote a short essay to warm her brain up and by the time the bell for lunch rang she felt calm, but alert, ready for any question that might come up.

The group was very quiet as they went to lunch, and Sennon noticed Genevieve still hadn’t looked up from her book.

“How’re you feeling?” Sennon asked her as they picked at their food.

“Hmm?” Genevieve replied, absorbed in the book she was reading. “Oh, fine. Not too bad. How about you?”

“Yeah, ok. A bit nervous.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Genevieve replied, looking up for the first time in the conversation. “Just want to cram some last minute revision in is all.”

Sennon took the opportunity to examine her friend when she went back to her reading. Genevieve’s brow was furrowed, and her eyes seemed distracted and worried at the same time. Her eyes remained glued to the book, even when the first year students were escorted to the classroom where they would leave their bags and any other equipment they wouldn’t need in the exam itself.

“Miss Gabbla,” Professor McGonagall said, kindly but firmly. “It’s time to go now.”

Genevieve reluctantly set her book down, but she still looked distracted. Sennon tried to sit close to her friend, but she was told to sit a few rows further away. Finally, and with not a small amount of effort, Sennon pushed Genevieve from her mind, turning her mind to the paper in front of her.

“Good morning everyone,” Professor McGonagall said from the front of the hall.

“Good morning Professor McGonagall,” the hall chorused.

“This exam will be one and a half hours long, the time now is half past one exactly. You may begin, good luck everyone.”

The flapping as papers were overturned and the frantic scratching of quills seemed to define the next hour and a half. Sennon’s mind seemed to slow almost as much as her hand sped up, her thoughts fast but unhurried, she found her mind latching onto nuggets of information exactly as she needed them, some of the dates rattled off almost by muscle memory alone. When the final call came to roll up their parchments it seemed as if Sennon had had all the time in the world, and also that no time had passed at all.

Relishing in the relief that exams were over, Sennon joined Genevieve at one side of the door.

“How did you find it?” She asked as they were leaving.

“Oh, fine,” Genevieve said. “I think I need to talk to you.”

“Ok?” Sennon said, worriedly. “What about?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Genevieve replied as they finally escaped the crowd. “I need to check something, I’ll see you later!” And with that she darted out of the crowd and ran off towards the library.

Sennon was so busy staring after her and wondering what was apparently so important that she jumped when Celeste pulled her sharply to the side of the crowd. Following her friend’s eyes she saw three teachers, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Sinistra huddled in a small group.

“What’s going on?” Sennon whispered as Celeste waived to the others to go on ahead.

“I heard them whispering earlier,” Celeste said quietly, waiting until the teachers had moved off a fair ways before linking her arm through Sennon’s and guide her into following them. “You know that boy, the one Professor Schade’s been seeing?”

“Yeah?” Sennon said, a nasty feeling that she knew what Celeste was going to say.

“He’s missing. Jacob was listening to McGonagall this morning, apparently he didn’t go to bed last night.”

“When was this?”

“Before you got to the library, Jacob went to the bathroom and when he got back he told us he’d heard them in the office.”

“And we play what role in this?”

“We’re following them. Now shut up.”

They blended into the back of a crowd of older students, spent a couple of minutes dodging between alcoves and statues until they finally came to the door of Professor McGonagall’s office. Sennon pointed to the girls’ bathroom down the hall and mouthed _we can hide in there_.

The girls held their breath to better hear the faint voices through the wooden door.

“…no sign of her, Severus?”

“None at all.”

“That’s all we need. Clarke missing, and Adelheid not able to help with the search.”

“Students have accused her of having a relationship with Clarke, Minerva.”

There was a silence, and Sennon and Celeste were readying themselves to run when McGonagall spoke, very faintly.

“Let us hope that what we fear has not come true.”

***

Celeste and Sennon tore into the Base, out of breath. Everyone there stood up, looking eager.

“What did you hear?” Jacob asked.

“He’s definitely gone,” Sennon panted.

“They suspect Professor Schade,” Celeste added.

“What?” Marina asked.

“They said that?” Jacob said. “Definitely.”

“Well, not definitely, but pretty damn sure. Professor McGonagall said that she’s missing too, and they know she’s having a relationship with him.”

The room went silent, not really wanting to believe what they were hearing.

“They think she’s kidnapped him?” Vadim asked hoarsely.

“It makes sense,” Katia said, shakily. “The times I mean. She wasn’t at breakfast, or lunch. The boy went missing last night, and that was the last time anyone saw her. They could have arranged to meet after dinner, then leave.”

“That’s means and opportunity,” Celeste said, sitting down. “What’s motive?”

“They’re a couple aren’t they?” Katia said. “Maybe they were going to run away together, it’s not like she’s got a second year here, what with the curse and all.”

“No,” Vadim said, slowly. “That makes no sense, what about this?” He picked up the summoning circle and dumped it on the table. “Why would she draw this up if she was just going to run away? I mean, that’s the life rune, why would she be trying to summon life if she was just going to run away with him?”

“Maybe she’s ill?” Sennon volunteered. “Look, that’s the moon rune, it’s a full moon tonight. Maybe she’s trying to harness the power of the moon to give her her health back?”

“Why the life rune though?” Vadim said. “Why not the health rune?”

“You remember what the book said, if you’re deathly ill then you need to use the life rune.”

“Yeah, but even so, it makes no sense.”

“We can ask her ourselves,” Jacob said, cutting through the argument.

The entire Base went silent as one.

“Uh, what?” Katia asked.

“Tonight. We can go and ask her ourselves.”

“Jacob,” Celeste said gently. “She’s not in her room, she doesn’t seem to be anywhere in the castle.”

“And where would she be if she weren’t in the castle?” Jacob asked, impatiently. “Where have we seen her going all year?” He pointed through the window, to the treeline. “We’re going into the forest, tonight. If the teachers aren’t going to be serious about this, someone’s got to do something.”

“That is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.” Marina said sharply. “We’re eleven Jacob, and there’s all sorts of shit in there.”

“That must be where she is. Think about what Sennon saw, that night by Gryffindor, lights in the forest.”

“Jacob,” Sennon replied. “That could have been anything.”

“What if it wasn’t? What if that was her first attempt at a summoning circle? But it failed, what if it didn’t have enough power?” Jacob was beginning to talk faster, a glitter in his eyes. “It’s a full moon tonight, the runes will have more power, especially if she’s using the moon to power it. And it’s the solstice, the night is extra powerful tonight. The moon is most powerful at midnight, that’s the perfect time for her to use this circle. We need to go into the forest, we need to get to her before midnight.”

“Wait, why are we actually trying to stop her?”

“Because she’s trying to run away with an underage boy,” Jacob said. “Come on, that’s the only solution, and if the teachers won’t do anything about it we have to. Who’s with me?”

They all exchanged glances, then slowly, one by one, started to nod.

“Ok, but we’re going to need to be careful,” Sennon said. “It’s going to be dangerous out there, we need to make sure we’re not caught, or killed.”

All of a sudden the door burst open and Genevieve ran in, panting and sweaty.

“Get away from them!” She shouted.

Vadim hurried to shut the door, and the tension grew as they all prayed no one had heard Genevieve.

Genevieve herself didn’t seem worried if anyone heard her, she was angrier than Sennon had ever seen her.

“I told you, to get away from them!” She seized Sennon’s arm and dragged her towards her, and they suddenly realised she was shouting at Jacob. “How dare you?”

“What are you talking about?” Jacob asked, taken aback.

“Genevieve,” Sennon said, trying to distract her. “Genevieve!” She wrenched her arm free, standing between Genevieve and Jacob. “What’s wrong?”

Genevieve pointed her finger at Jacob and snarled around Sennon’s body. In the years to come, her words would still bounce around Sennon’s head sometimes.

“He’s a Death Eater!”


	19. The Abnormal Realisation.

Chapter 19

The Abnormal Realisation

A thick silence covered the Base.

“Genevieve,” Celeste said. “It’s not what you think.”

Sennon looked back between her friends. Her eyes caught on Jacob, the bone chilling look in his eyes.

“His brother,” Genevieve said angrily. “That brother he’s so close to, he’s a Death Eater. The Honey Farm Massacre, his brother went on a killing spree on Christmas Eve. No wonder you didn’t want to go home,” she said, mockingly. “Didn’t want to be tempted, he saw the whole thing you know.”

“You shut up!” Jacob said, he looked like he might charge at her but Katia held him back. “You don’t know shit!”

“I know enough!” Genevieve shouted back. “How can we trust you?!”

“Jacob?” Sennon asked, tears of betrayal stinging her eyes. “Is this true?”

“Guys,” Marina said, stepping between the two groups. “Look, it’s not how it seems-”

“No!” Jacob shouted. “Go on, let her tell what she’s found!” Sennon looked in astonishment at the tears running down his face. “Yes, my brother was a Death Eater, yes he was a murderer, and yes I saw the whole thing. Are you happy now?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sennon asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure two muggleborns would totally understand that my brother was a Death Eater! Now are you coming with me tonight, or not? Because I’m going, I don’t care what you say!”

Sennon felt an anger she hadn’t felt in years, and without quite thinking she’d walked across the room and punched Jacob as hard as she could. Then she took Genevieve’s arm and walked out, leaving the chaos behind them. She heard Katia and Vadim trying to calm Jacob down, someone saying something about not hitting self destruct, someone sobbing and something shattering. Then the door to the Base slammed, and the corridor was silent again.

***

“The fucking bastard,” Genevieve said. “Couldn’t even be honest with us, aren’t we supposed to be mates?”

Sennon didn’t reply. She didn’t want to be seen crying, so she’d buried herself in a book about magical creatures.

“And how dare the others not even think to tell us? ‘His story to tell’, no, if we’re mates with a fascist, I want to know about it! I thought they were decent people, what the fuck?!”

Genevieve slumped down on the sofa in the now empty common room. Sennon bit her lip against the memories, not even a few hours before they’d been best friends, and now this.

“I know I said that if you were racist then don’t say it to my face, but this is different, I mean his brother murdered people, he was like a mad Voldemort devotee.”

Sennon flinched at the name, but she forced herself to look up from her book and into Genevieve’s face.

“How-” Sennon’s voice cut off, unable to get past the tightness in her chest. She took a deep breath and tried again. “How many people did he kill?”

“16. All pure or half bloods, he just thought they were too lax about muggles.”

“Fuck…”

“Fuck indeed.” Genevieve paused for a moment, and Sennon realised that the girl was crying. “I trusted him. I needled him, but I never expected this.”

“Yeah, well,” Sennon said, trying to think of something that would be soothing. “I trusted him too.”

***

The night was dark, and Christmas music was playing softly in the background. Sennon found herself standing in the back garden of a small, quaint house, the sort of thing one might see in a story book. Snow fluttered down like it always seemed to in romantic Christmas films, and the stars were beautifully clear above.

She looked around, not recognising the place or the garden, but when she turned back to the house it resembled her own house in Cambridge, the 1920s architecture at once quaint and grotesque in the moonlight. She became suddenly aware that the music had stopped, and the still, silent night was terrifying. Behind her, in the snow, she heard the crunch of footsteps, and saw a half shadow creep towards her.

As something brushed her shoulder she screamed, running full pelt at the house and slamming the back door behind her. It pounded, as though a heavy weight had thudded against it, but no further sound followed.

“Sennon!”

Sennon whirled at the voice and standing there, in the kitchen, was Jacob. He ran to her, but she shrank back.

“Help me, please help me,” he said, his breath unsteady and his cheeks wet with tears. “They’re dead, they’re all dead…”

A slow sense of dread filled Sennon like treacle across the back of a spoon, coating her insides with fear. She moved past Jacob, into the living room, and there they were. Dead. Just like Jacob had said. Her dad was closest, Marina and Celeste, even Genevieve. There was no blood, they almost didn’t seem dead, and yet they were. Sennon had never seen death before, but she knew this was it.

When she looked back, Jacob hadn’t moved, and yet he was guilty, he had to be.

“You did this.” Sennon said, cold and sharp.

“No, I promise, I wouldn’t.”

“LIAR!”

Sennon saw his eyes change just before his body did, saw them go as dead as the others, then they charged at each other. They collided in some kind of strange, sobbing, angry, punching hug, slapping whatever of the other person they could reach, scratching and clawing wherever they made contact.

THUD

The lights had gone out, the darkness complete and utter. The anger was gone from both of them.

THUD

They looked around, but there was nothing around them. Nowhere to hide, nothing to use as a weapon, nothing to keep between them and

THUD

the man at the door. The killer at the-

***

TAP TAP TAP

Sennon sat bolt upright, her skin and sheets bathed in sweat. Her heart was pounding as the nightmare faded.

TAP TAP TAP

She jumped out of her skin, the terror returning. There was nothing at the door, just something at the window.

TAP TAP TAP

“What on earth?” A voice came from the dormitory. “What do you want?”

The flutter of feathers followed, and an exasperated “Merlin’s beard.”

Sennon’s curtain was pulled back sharply, and the bleary eyed face of her dorm mate appeared through the gap.

“Sennon, your owl seems to want you.”

Sennon swallowed and held her arm out for Eyas. “Thanks Molly, I’m sorry he woke you.”

“It’s fine,” Molly yawned. “Night.”

“Night,” Sennon said, carefully shutting her curtain again. “What is it boy?”

Eyas dropped a piece of parchment on her bed, then poked at it with his beak.

Sennon frowned, putting her glasses on and picking the parchment up. Turning it around, the symbols and circles rapidly cleared into Professor Schade’s summoning circle.

“Eyas, how did you get this?” Sennon whispered.

The owl merely tapped his beak on the moon rune.

“Yeah, I know it’s a full moon tonight, what about it?”

Sennon swore that she saw Eyas roll his eyes. He walked through the gap in her curtains and jabbed his nose at her bedside table. Shuffling over, Sennon saw he was pointing towards her book of magical creatures. She paused a moment, and frowned at Eyas, who jabbed the book again. Picking up the book and her wand, she once again closed the curtains before opening the book and casting lumos. Her bookmark was fairly far through, in the Vs section. Her eyes fell on one particular entry; Veela. Eyas jabbed his head at the note.

“Yeah, I know she’s a Veela,” Sennon said, tired and exasperated. “We worked that out ages ago.”

Eyas looked as though he would have hidden his face in his wings if he could, then he jerked his head at the right hand page. Sennon read the entry he was pointing to.

“Werewolves? No, she’s not a werewolf,” Sennon said. “She’d have to disappear every full moon.”

Eyas jabbed his head again, looking pointedly at that page. Sennon tried turning the page, and though he continued to stare he looked more pleased. She turned the page, and then Eyas looked pointedly at an entry on the left hand page.

 _Wilis,_ the entry read. _Are fearsome and deadly creatures. As beautiful as the Veela, the two must not be confused, despite the physical similarities of pale hair and eyes. Wilis are the souls of young girls who have lost their fiancés before their wedding day, and they search tirelessly to bring them back to life. For this ritual, the blood of a current lover is needed to construct the summoning circle, as well as a memory of their former lover and their current lover’s heart. This ritual must be performed at midnight on Midsummer, and to guarantee success must have a full moon coinciding with this date. Extreme caution is advised if a Wili is suspected, they are liable to kill any who stand in their way once the ritual begins._

Sennon felt the same dread from her dream settling over her. As if to compound this, Eyas poked the entry, then the circle with his beak.

Sennon lurched from her bed, casting nox as she did, and ran to Genevieve’s side.

“Genevieve,” she hissed, trying not to wake any of the others. “Genevieve, wake up.”

She shook the girl violently, and she began to stir.

“What is it?” Genevieve asked, as Sennon was already pulling jeans on over her pyjamas.

“We have to go, now. Get dressed.” As Sennon finished speaking she pulled on her other sandal and tugged a top on.

“What are you talking about?” Genevieve asked, sitting up.

“The others are out there with a Wili, we need to go, now!” Sennon picked up the note and shoved it in her pocket before letting Eyas fly out of the window.

“What?”

“Just get dressed!”

Genevieve reluctantly got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans and a hoodie on, while Sennon stood there impatiently.

As soon as her friend was dressed, Sennon tugged her out of the dormitory and into the dark stairs.

“What the hell are we doing?” Genevieve hissed.

“We need to get to the broom cupboard, we don’t have a chance of catching them up on foot.”

“No, I mean why are we going after them?”

“Professor Schade isn’t a Veela, she’s a Wili, and if she gets to them she’s going to kill them, and that boy she’s seeing.”

“This is ridiculous.”

Sennon clapped a hand over Genevieve’s mouth as they drew level with the doorway to the Common Room, but there was no one there. She pulled the smaller girl behind her, and out of the door, immediately ducking into a convenient alcove.

“It’s only half ten, we’ve still got time.”

“This is mental, where are we even going?”

“The forest, where the others are. We’re getting them and getting out, no nonsense. Now shut up, I need to think.”

Sennon retreated into her memories, searching for the route with the least open stretches where they might be spotted. Genevieve, for the most part, let herself be pulled along, even pulling them into the odd alcove to be sure. They were making their way along a corridor on the third floor when the swooping shadow around the corner alerted them to a teacher’s presence. Without even agreeing to it they separated into two alcoves, ducking low into the shadows.

Sennon shrank as far into her alcove as she could, she glanced across the hall, but Genevieve was completely invisible, at least from this angle. Slowly, the steady stride of whichever Professor was on duty that night approached their position, and the black, billowing robes of Professor Snape came into view. Sennon froze completely, holding her breath lest the sound give either of them away. Time seemed to slow to a trickle as he passed their hiding place, but eventually he was gone and around the corner at the other end.

Slowly, Genevieve emerged from her hiding place, crouched low, but shrank back almost instantly. Another shadow became visible. A bony, ragged looking shadow, accompanied by a cat.

“Bloody kids, always out of bed.”

Sennon was momentarily terrified, but soon realised that Filch’s remark was general. The problem, however, was not Filch, but Mrs Norris. If she got close enough to catch their scent, they were done for. She looked desperately down the hall, they could probably sprint to the stairs but would that attract Filch’s attention?

Suddenly, Sennon became aware that Genevieve was trying to get her attention. She gestured to the helmet, mimed throwing, and then pointed to the stairs. Not entirely sure what she meant, but rapidly running out of options, Sennon nodded. Genevieve gently, and incredibly silently, lifted the helmet from the suit of armour and lobbed it. An almighty crash followed and, as they darted from their hiding place, their footsteps masked behind the crash, Sennon realised she must have hit the suit of armour across the hall to distract Filch.

Curses and loud meows rang behind them but they didn’t stop this time, taking Sennon’s route and not meeting anyone else on their journey to the ground floor. They arrived at a classroom Celeste had found, quickly unlocked the door, ran inside and relocked it.

The room was full of muggle artefacts, apparently used for Muggle Studies. That, however, was not the reason Sennon had brought them here. On the other side, large windows opened wide across the Hogwarts’ grounds and, on the other side of a short stretch of wall, their prize; the broom cupboard.

“When are you going to tell me what all this is about?” Genevieve asked, crouching in the shadows by the wall.

“Jacob and the others have gone out to stop Professor Schade, right?” Sennon replied. “We’ve thought she was a Veela all this time, she’s not, she’s a Wili. They’re like vengeful spirits, they live to bring their dead lovers back to life. That’s what she needs the summoning circle for.” She pulled the note out and jabbed her wand at the rune on the right. “We’ve thought that was the moon rune, right? It’s not, it’s death. She’s using that boy’s blood as a power source, bringing life from death through memory. It needs to be done tonight, that’s why she’s waited, and if they find her she’ll kill them.”

“That is the most confused I’ve ever been, what’s the summary?”

“If we don’t get to them before they find Professor Schade, they’re dead.”

“Sennon, they chose to go in, we should tell a teacher and let them deal with it.”

“There isn’t time, Genevieve! Look, you don’t have to come with me, but I’m going to help.”

“To help a Death Eater?” Genevieve said, incredulous. “This isn’t some ‘protagonists fight before the final battle’ cliché where it all works out fine.”

“Yes it is,” Sennon replied, firmly, not letting herself believe any different. “It has to be. Now, are you coming or not.”

Genevieve sighed, looked to the treeline, back to the broom cupboard, then back again. “Fine!” She said. “But if we die I’m blaming you.”

“Deal.”

Sennon unlocked the window and boosted Genevieve out before climbing out herself. Quickly, they scurried along the wall to the broom cupboard.

“Alohamora!” Sennon whispered, darting inside the broom cupboard.

She jumped when Genevieve followed her and shut the door. She turned around to ask why, but Genevieve held a finger to her lips.

“This is serious, Minerva,” Snape’s voice hissed.

“I know, Severus,” was that sadness Sennon heard in Professor McGonagall’s voice. “I don’t think much of their chances of survival if they’re in the forest, whether your suspicion is correct or not. Find Hagrid, you both go into the forest, and I’ll alert Albus.”

Snape must have agreed with her because not long after that, Genevieve waved to Sennon to give her a broom and stepped out of the cupboard.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” Genevieve asked.

“Positive,” Sennon replied.

Genevieve sighed and shook her head. “All right then, let’s go.”

And with that, the two girls took off, and once they were high enough to be out of sight they flew out over the forest.


	20. The Abnormal Wolves

Chapter 20

The Abnormal Wolves

The moon was high, and Hogwarts Castle grew small as they flew further into the forest. Sennon looked for any sign of life, but nothing appeared.

“She’s always gone in around here,” Genevieve said. “We need to get below the treeline to see anything.”

In the distance, they heard a howl that chilled them to their cores. It was as much a bellow as it was a howl, as much a whimper as it was a bellow, it was nothing that either of them had ever heard, and something they never hoped to hear again. Sennon felt herself shake, the reality of what they were doing sinking in.

“Sennon” Genevieve said sharply, jolting Sennon from her reverie. “We need to get down there so we can find them.”

Sennon nodded, tightening her grip on her broom until her knuckles went white. She tried to angle her broom downwards to descend but the thing seemed to be resisting her.

 _Gently does it_. Jacob’s voice in her memory came. _Let it think it’s in charge._

Sennon swallowed deeply, and forced herself to look at the ground far below. She forced her hands to loosen on the broom handle and, as gently as possible, guided the handle down. The broom immediately began to descend, gaining speed slowly but steadily as it took her back to the ground.

However bright the moonlight might have been above the canopy, when Sennon and Genevieve finally reached the forest floor it was pitch black, only a few shafts of moonlight to guide them through the maze of paths. In the castle, safe and light and never far away from help, this had seemed so straight forward. Dangerous, sure, but straight forward, but now that she was in the middle of a dark forest surrounded by werewolves and who knows what else, she realised the stupidity of what she was doing. She glanced at her watch, seeing it was gone eleven, and began to move off.

“Lumos!” She said, using the light to examine the forest, the trees, anything for any sign of her friends.

“Don’t forget your broom,” Genevieve hissed behind her. “We might need a quick getaway.”

A nasty realisation dawned on Sennon. “How are we going to fit the others on these?”

Genevieve’s mouth fell open, and closed again with a snap. “Cross that bridge when we come to it. Firstly, we need to find them.”

Sennon shut up, and they walked off in a direction, though without the moon Sennon had no way to tell if it was the right direction. They stayed close enough that if one was in trouble the other could easily help, but far enough apart that they were covering different ground. The ground was hard, and there were very few dead leaves, so it was hard to see tracks, but eventually she saw what looked to be a foot print.

“Genevieve!” She called.

The other girl came running over and looked at the foot print. She pointed her wand at the darkness for moment, then said “look, there’s another one over there.”

And so there was. And another, and another. The tracks wound off into the darkness, and the two girls followed them. Soon, the set of footprints became two sets of footprints.

“So they met then,” Sennon said softly.

“That or we’re just following the others’ tracks,” Genevieve replied.

“Let’s just hope we’re not then.”

They followed the trail off the path and deeper into the forest where the trees were thick, the moon hardly visible, and the howls not so distant.

“Look!” Genevieve said, pointing at the ground.

The light of her wand revealed that the tracks had reduced to one set of footprints, the other being replaced with deep gouges in the earth. Casting her light a little further, Sennon saw the glint of blood on a leaf. Genevieve had evidently seen it too, and the two girls clasped each-others hands.

“It’s ok,” Sennon said quietly. “It’s going to be fine.”

The tracks, unsurprisingly, wound even deeper through the forest, and further away from the path, and they reluctantly followed them.

A sudden snap startled Sennon, drawing her attention to her left. What she saw chilled her, and she grabbed Genevieve, pulling her behind the thick trunk of a tree.

“Nox,” she whispered, and her light went out, shortly followed by Genevieve’s.

Left with only the silvery moonlight, Sennon peaked around the edge of the tree. There, in a small clearing, crouched a large, hairy, silvery creature. Its fur was shaggy, but underneath the form looked thin, bald patches in the fur revealed large scars littering its torso, and while its snout and hind legs were that of a wolf, it’s body and long, spindly front legs were human.

The werewolf’s attention was focussed on its meal, its bulk casting a large shadow over whatever meat it had found. The girls tried their very best not to make a sound, Sennon couldn’t even look away as there was another crunch under the werewolf’s jaws. They didn’t entirely know how long they stayed there, but it felt like an eternity. They weren’t sure if the werewolf had eaten its fill, or if he’d just run out of meat and was out for more prey, but at long last he lifted his head, sniffing the air around him.

 _Please don’t smell us,_ Sennon thought desperately.

For a moment she thought he had, as he turned his head towards their hiding place. And then he howled, chillingly loud, and ran off through the trees.

The girls waited several more minutes to make sure he was gone, before emerging from their cover. Approaching the place where the werewolf had been, they saw that the gouges lead directly to the werewolf’s food.

When they finally reached it, there wasn’t much left to see. All the meat was gone, most of the bones broken, the skull smashed where the werewolf had taken the brains.

Sennon ran to a nearby tree and was violently sick at its roots, the smell of blood lining her nostrils.

“Sennon?” Genevieve said faintly. “Look.”

When she’d finished dry heaving Sennon looked where Genevieve was pointing. On the ground, mostly obscured by mud and blood, was a small, mostly torn scrap of red and gold fabric. A Gryffindor tie.

“She killed him,” Genevieve said.

***

Not really knowing what else to do, the girls tried to make their way back to the path, but the woods seemed to wind around them.

“We need to get back,” Sennon said, frustrated. “We need to find someone.”

“We’re lost, Sennon!” Genevieve said in annoyance. “There isn’t anyone to find.”

As if on some sick cue, the two heard voices. Spinning around, they saw several balls of light in the distance. Genevieve ran towards the lights, but Sennon was wary. They were in the forest with someone who’d just killed her lover, never mind the werewolves and God knows what else.

“Genevieve!” She hissed. “Wait!”

Genevieve stopped, but so, too, did the lights. The lights swung towards them, and blinded by the glare Sennon couldn’t see who was behind them.

“Sennon?” A voice said. “Genevieve?”

The lights lowered, and the faces of Katia, Vadim, Marina, Celeste and Jacob slowly came into view. Sennon’s breath rushed out of her in relief, and she joined Genevieve in running into the group’s arms.

“I’m so glad to see you,” she said into Katia’s chest. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Katia said. “What about you, what are you doing here?”

“We need to get out of here,” Sennon said urgently. “Professor Schade, she’s a Wili.”

The group went silent and pale.

“Oh shit,” Marina said weakly.

“Oh shit indeed,” Katia replied, quickly gesturing them to go back the way they’d come. “How do you know.”

“I was reading a book,” Sennon said. “It described the runes perfectly.”

“And you two came after us?”

“Of course we did,” Genevieve said. “You four are my friends.”

Sennon noted how she excluded Jacob, and how the boy hadn’t said anything the whole time.

“It’s not just that,” Sennon said. “She killed the boy, we found his body, a werewolf was eating it.”

“A werewolf?” Vadim said, stopping dead.

Katia sped them up, jogging along the track. “We need to get out of here. Now. How many can get on those brooms?”

“Two at most,” Celeste said. “That still leaves three of us here alone.”

“I’m not leaving you guys,” Vadim said.

“Me neither,” Sennon added. “Safety in numbers.”

“Don’t rule out using them though,” Katia said.

Sennon whirled at the crunch of twigs behind her, raising her hands to protect herself from the werewolf’s jaws. Only it wasn’t a werewolf.

“Well, well,” a soft voice came through the trees. “I’m glad you came too.”

Slowly, they all turned, seemingly frozen in fear. The light from their wands reflected off Professor Schade’s white hair, illuminating her bloodstained robes and her wild gaze.

“I always wondered if it was you who were stealing my notes,” she said, eerily calm. “I’m glad I know for sure now.”

This seemed to kickstart Sennon’s self-preservation, because she found her muscles moving without her knowledge as she turned and shouted:

“RUUUUN!”

They took off through the woods, not caring anymore about the paths. She heard thumps behind her, high pitched, manic laughter ringing through the forest, then something thumped into her back and she fell, striking her head on a rock as she did, and then night claimed her.

***

“Sennon?”

The world was swimming, and for a moment Sennon thought she was dreaming the voice. Then she opened her eyes, the light burning her pounding head.

“She’s ok,” a shape above her said. “Can you hear me Sennon?”

Sennon’s vision finally focussed, and she saw Katia leaning over her. She came back to her surroundings as she wiggled around. Her hands were bound tightly, she thought there might be dried blood on her temple, and blood seemed to be dripping from her nose. The others hadn’t faired much better, Celeste seemed to be bleeding from her cheek, Genevieve’s eye was swollen, Katia and Vadim both had multiple cuts and scratches on their face, plus Katia’s nose seemed to be broken, and Jacob’s shoulder was an odd shape.

“I can hear you,” Sennon replied, swallowing back on the nausea.

She took in the area where they were standing. Professor Schade was making some last minute adjustments to the circle, which was sickeningly familiar.

“It was good of you to bring the chart for me, Cove,” she said, voice sickly sweet. “I almost made a mistake here, good to correct that.” The woman turned to her captives. “You know what this is, don’t you, Cove?”

“A summoning circle, Professor,” Sennon answered, wary of what the woman might do if she didn’t respond.

“And what exactly am I summoning?”

“Your lover, Professor.”

“You were always a clever one,” Professor Schade said. “Too clever for your own good. Explain this, give your friends some background noise.”

Sennon fought tears, but they dripped down her face anyway. “I’m sorry guys,”

“No,” Jacob said sharply. The group looked surprised to hear him speak. “I’m sorry. For all this, and for lying to you two,” he addressed the last part to Sennon and Genevieve.

“I don’t want apologies, Cove, explain what’s happening here.”

“Professor Schade is trying to summon her lover,” Sennon said. “The life rune is to bring him back to life, and the death rune is because he died. She’s using the memory to bring him back. The circle is made with the boy’s blood, to power the circle itself.”

“Excellent,” Professor Schade said, looking at her watch. “His name was Martin, by the way.” At their blank looks she rolled her eyes. “The Gryffindor boy, his name was Martin. Stupid boy, he was so quick to trust.”

Sennon caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye, and saw Jacob shift closer to Katia. Her hands fiddled at his wrists.

“The first note,” Sennon said, trying to keep Professor Schade’s attention. “Why was it a shopping list?”

Professor Schade looked surprised. “You translated it?” She asked. “I’m impressed.” She made one final adjustment to the circle and turned back to Sennon. “You are aware memory is my channel to bring Hilarion back to me? That note, is the last thing he ever wrote. He went off hunting, got killed by a boar. That’s why it’s my memory, my last recollection of him.”

“What’s powering the memory?”

“Rosemary, of course,” Professor Schade looked at her watch again. “One minute,” she said, and she was smiling. “I’ll see you so soon my love.”

And then, all of a sudden, a black blur flew past Sennon.

Jacob’s punch caught Professor Schade on the back.

“Jacob!” Vadim shouted. “Don’t be daft!”

Sennon was about to join Vadim’s shouts but she felt something cold and sharp at her wrist.

“Go!” Katia said, cutting her bonds. “Help the others!”

Even years later Sennon remembered the horror of those few seconds, as she used a sharp stone to slice Genevieve’s bonds and together they dragged the barely awake Celeste clear of the circle. The thuds of fists on flesh from the fight, the crunching, popping crack that Jacob’s shoulder made and his bellow, somewhere between anger and pain.

Sennon dragged the others free from the circle, and watched Vadim go back for Jacob, dragging him from Professor Schade.

“RUN!” Katia shouted.

Time slowed as they turned to run. It almost stopped when Vadim’s foot caught on the tree root, sending him tumbling to the ground. Despite his arm hanging limply by his side, Jacob ran back to his side, but Professor Schade was already coming, teeth bared.

As the moon reached its climax, and the clock struck midnight, Sennon saw Vadim reach back into the circle, his fingers trace an extra line in the blood pattern just as the moon’s light fell on the runes. There was a blast of noise, light, heat and air that knocked them all from their feet, and someone’s distant scream. Then it was over, the light had faded, and when Sennon looked up Professor Schade, and the summoning circle were both gone.

Time sped back up again, and Sennon finally heard the source of the screams.

“Vadim!” She shouted, both her and Katia rushing to his side.

Her head spun again when she saw him, and she understood what he’d done. He’d drawn in the one line difference, made the life rune into the deletion rune, and when the circle had been powered it had deleted from existence everything inside that circle. Including his arm.

Katia was kneeling beside him, trying to stem the blood where the circle had severed just above the elbow.

“Give me your shirt!” Katia yelled.

Sennon ripped her shirt over her head, helping Katia tie it as best she could. Genevieve was screaming, Celeste looked numb, Jacob’s teeth were gritted, trying to breathe through the pain.

“We need help!” Katia shouted.

“HELP!” Sennon cried.

But she realised the mistake too late. In the darkness around them, dozens of eyes gleamed. Werewolves drawn by the smell of blood.

Shaking, terrified, Sennon drew her wand. “STAY BACK!” She shouted to them.

Dimly, she heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind her. She raised her wand to shout expelliarmus, though not entirely sure what she planned to achieve when the werewolves didn’t have wands, but a bolt of magic had already flown past her right ear.

“Found ‘em!” A voice shouted, followed by a crossbow bolt.

From behind her, there was barking and snarling, and four large, beautiful wolves tore past her, snarling at the werewolves.

“Cove! King, what on Earth?”

As Sennon finally tore her eyes from the white wolves, now deep in the forest, she saw the huge form of Hagrid in the moonlight, and next to him stood Professor Snape. Further away, she heard more footsteps and shouts.

“Professor,” Sennon said, staggering forwards as the world swayed around her. “I’m sorry, we tried.”

And with that she collapsed, Snape catching her before she completely fell, and for the second time in less than an hour, night took her away.


	21. Abnormality

Chapter 21

Abnormality

Sennon dimly remembered being carried back to the castle, there was some commotion as the teachers tried to arrange some sort of air lift to hospital for Vadim. Once he was removed from the hospital wing, the ward was awfully quiet. She was diagnosed with a concussion, the others with shock, Katia’s nose was broken, Jacob had a completely dislocated shoulder and Marina’s cheekbone was cracked. She saw Madam Pomfrey’s lips moving, vaguely heard the professors asking her questions, but her brain didn’t process any of the words they were saying. Eventually, though, she was put to bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

She wasn’t sure how much later it was when she woke up, but a tall, thin figure was sitting in the chair next to her bed. She started, but the figure held out its hand.

“It’s alright,” a soft voice said. Gold glinted eerily in the moonlight as the man in the chair turned to face Sennon. “Don’t be alarmed, you’re safe now.”

The deep voice stirred something familiar in Sennon’s mind.

“Professor Dumbledore?” She asked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. “Good evening, Miss Cove.”

The formal greeting startled Sennon somewhat, and she sat up in her bed.

“Is everything ok sir?” She asked.

“Everything is fine, your friend Mr Muntagirov has been transferred to St Mungo’s, for further treatment.”

“There’s no way to save his arm is there?”

Professor Dumbledore looked grave. “No, there is not. You are aware of how the deletion rune works?”

“It destroys whatever is in its area of effect that wasn’t there before.”

“Not quite,” Professor Dumbledore said. “It doesn’t simply destroy, it quite literally deletes whatever was not there prior to its creation. Had Mr Muntagirov’s arm been subject to the destruction rune, there may have been a chance to save it. As things stand, everything that was in that circle was deleted from this plane of existence.”

Sennon was quiet for a moment. “Including Professor Schade?”

Dumbledore nodded. “Including Professor Schade.”

“Good.”

Professor Dumbledore looked surprised, if Sennon honest she was a bit surprised too, but he made no comment in response. Instead he said, “what you did tonight was very brave, Miss Cove, you and Miss Gabbla may have saved your friends lives. But it can never be repeated, the risks were still immense.”

“I wasn’t going to let them die,” Sennon said stubbornly. “They’re my friends, I had to do something.”

“You did, and I applaud your quick thinking. But you must promise me, that never again will you flout school rules so severely.”

Sennon’s mind flashed to the Base, and Dumbledore smiled faintly.

“And yes, I know about your classroom,” he said. “I must say, the wards are very impressive. Since you and your friends cannot use each other’s common rooms, and we’re not using that room at the moment anyway, I think we can allow that one to slide.”

Sennon laughed without mirth. “I don’t know that we’ll need it anymore, not after all this with Jacob and the others.”

Dumbledore smiled, a little sadly. “I wouldn’t say that, Miss Cove. Did Mr Harper ever treat you any differently because of your blood?”

“No, but he should have at least told us. His brother murdered people, the brother he never stops going on about. And we totally shunned him, I punched him, I don’t think we’re going to come back from that.”

“I would not be so sure. Ask him, directly, I don’t think it is quite so simple as the Daily Prophet have made it seem. In these cases, it is better not to dance around the point.”

Sennon looked around the room, at the others all sleeping peacefully, and then nodded. “I don’t think Genevieve is going to be happy about it though.”

“That is Miss Gabbla’s concern, but I woudn’t rule it out.”

There were a few minutes of silence, and Professor Dumbledore looked as though he was getting up to leave.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Sennon asked, trying to work up the courage to verbalise her question.

“Yes?”

“Why did Professor Schade have to kill that boy? If she needed life force, why wasn’t the blood enough?”

Dumbledore sighed, as if trying to work out how to answer. “You are aware that this particular circle requires a lover’s heart?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Professor McGonagall has taught you of the principal of equivalent exchange, I assume? For this spell, you are trying to summon back not just health from ill health, but life from death, a soul from another world. That requires a huge amount of power, more than just blood could ever provide. That is why Professor Schade needed Martin Clarke’s heart, a life for a life, soul for a soul.”

Sennon’s mind reeled at how Professor Schade could have done that so calmly, planned out her circle knowing she would have had to kill the boy she knew loved her.

“It is best not to dwell on such things, Sennon,” Professor Dumbledore said. “Concentrate on the here and now, the end of year feast is tomorrow, and you need your rest.”

Sennon laid back down, and bade Professor Dumbledore goodnight, but she couldn’t sleep.

Some time, around an hour later, she looked over when one of the beds next to her gave a sharp gasp.

Putting her glasses on, Sennon saw Jacob sitting bolt upright in his bed, shaking ever so slightly.

 _Ask him directly_ , Professor Dumbledore’s advice reminded her.

Sennon swallowed, and then called out softly.

“Jacob?”

Jacob jumped, scrambling out of bed and backing himself up against the wall, and though it was had to see him in the shadows, Sennon noticed he didn’t even seem to really be looking at her.

“Jacob,” she said, as softly as she could. “It’s ok.”

Jacob mumbled something, and as she got closer she saw he was crying, his breaths short and sharp. When she finally got close enough to touch him, he froze completely, looking at her face but not seeming to see it.

“Don’t hurt me,” he whispered.

“Jacob, no one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe, it’s ok.”

They sat there for a while, curled up on the flagstone floor, and slowly the tremors stopped and Jacob slumped against her.

“I’m sorry,” Jacob said suddenly. “For not telling you about my brother.”

Sennon tentatively wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “It’s ok, I’m sorry too.”

Jacob swiped at his cheeks when he started crying again, and Sennon squeezed his hand.

“What happened, Jacob?” She asked, softly. “No more secrets.”

Jacob stared into middle distance for a moment, and then he started to talk.

***

_Christmas Eve, five years ago_

Luke hoisted Jacob onto his shoulders as the six year old tried to balance the star on top of the tree.

“Can we have a fairy _next_ year?” Jacob asked his older brother.

“You always ask this,” Luke said patiently. “No, this is Grandma Bethia’s star, it was a special present.”

“What about a Cornish Pixie?”

“If you’re very good and put the star up there I’ll ask Grandma Bethia if we can have a Cornish Pixie decoration.”

“OK!” Jacob replied, craning forward to put the star over the top branch.

Luke turned to Matthew, the middle brother, whose nose was buried in a book.

“Aren’t you going to help, Matt?” Luke asked.

“I’m reading,” the younger boy said, not looking up.

“We’ve done all of this ourselves, at least come and help us do the tinsel? I thought that was your favourite.”

“I said, I’m reading! I’m not a fucking child anymore Luke, save that shit for Jake.”

Luke set Jacob down, and shooed him into the kitchen. “Jake, go and help Mum with the food,” he said.

Jacob tottered into the kitchen, stopping only briefly to pick up Mr Bear from the sofa, over to Mrs Harper.

“Mum!” He called over the sound of Christmas Carols on the radio, running to hug her legs.

“What’s wrong my love?” She asked.

“Luke said I should help you.”

Mrs Harper frowned. “Have you finished the decorations already?”

“Luke and Matthew are doing it.”

“Well, I don’t suppose you’d like to help me roll out the pastry would you?”

Mrs Harper fetched Jacob a stall to stand on, and Mr Bear was set on the kitchen counter to keep him away from the flour. Jacob laughed as his piece of pastry went all wobbly and stuck to his rolling pin, and his mincemeat stuck to the spoon and more got on the counter than in the casings. Mrs Harper just laughed, and continued to sing along with the radio.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the living room. Mrs Harper and Jacob both looked around, and Mrs Harper ran to the door.

“Stay there Jacob,” she told him.

Jacob picked up Mr Bear, regardless of his floury hands, and peaked around the door frame. Matthew and Luke were both glaring at each other, and Grandma Bethia’s star lay broken between them.

“What on earth are you two doing?” Mrs Harper said angrily.

“Tell him to stop acting like I’m a child!” Matthew shouted. “I just want to read my book in peace, without some busybody sticking his nose in.”

“Matthew, you need to help!” Luke replied.

“Quiet the pair of you!” Mrs Harper said sharply. She picked up the star. “Did you do this Matthew?”

“I was telling him to get off my back!”

“You are getting too old to be throwing tantrums, Matthew, I thought better of you!”

“You’re doing it too! Acting like I’m a fucking child, just leave me alone!”

“That’s it, go to your room, and you’ve got another thing coming if you want dinner tonight!”

Matthew scowled, then seized his book and stomped up the stairs. They heard his door slamming and then nothing.

Mrs Harper turned around and saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

“I told you to stay in there,” she said.

Jacob didn’t answer, just ran over to Luke and hugged his legs. His older brother picked him up again, holding him close.

“It’s alright mate,” he said softly. “Don’t worry, it’ll be ok.”

Jacob hated how shouty Matthew had become since the last summer, his older brother used to love playing with him, but now he spent most of his time alone in his room.

“Why don’t we go upstairs, hey Jake?” Luke said. “We can play cards until everyone else arrives.”

Jake nodded against Luke’s shoulder and his older brother carried him upstairs, sitting him on his bedroom floor. Luke’s trunk lay open, his school books strewn about the desk, and a photograph of him and his girlfriend on his bedside table.

Luke fished a pack of cards out of his trunk and let Jacob shuffle them, even though he was all fingers and thumbs. Jacob won three hands on the bounce, though he suspected Luke might be letting him win.

“Boys!” Their mother called up the stairs. “People are here.”

The two put the cards away and made their way downstairs.

“Uncle Enimious!” Jacob smiled, running over to the elderly man in his vivid yellow robes.

Soon the room was filled with aunts and uncles and various other relatives, all brightly coloured and smiling. The scent of mince pies was thick, and after a few glasses of punch everyone was laughing.

“Grandma Bethia!” Jacob called out in delight, hugging his grandmother. She picked him up and swung him around.

“You’re getting bigger every time I see you,” she said, a big smile in her eyes.

“It’s only been a week, Bethia,” Mrs Harper laughed.

“Where’s Matthew, Alice?” An uncle asked.

“A bit under the weather,” Mrs Harper said with a smile.

Grandma Bethia must have seen more in her smile than Jacob did because she set Jacob down and the two of them hurried into the kitchen, deep in conversation. Jacob pouted at being put down, and wandered around the rest of the party. His new shoes were much admired and nearly everyone said how much he’d grown. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the sound of smashing glass from outside.

The party went completely silent, and everyone looked towards the source of the noise.

“What on earth was that?” Uncle Thomas said, gripping his walking stick tightly as though to hit someone with it.

“I’ll go and check,” Uncle Enimious said.

“No, I’ll go.” Uncle Edward replied, heading out of the back door.

The party resumed some of its fun, but there was something strange about the grownups now.

“Edward’s been an awfully long time,” Aunty BeeBee said. “I’ll go and make sure he’s alright.”

Now the grown ups remained completely silent, and Mr Harper kept Jacob close to him.

There was a loud scream from outside, and two uncles rushed outside. There were several flashes of green light, and the screaming stopped. And then all hell broke loose. The men charged out of the front door towards the flashes, women and children were all huddled out of the back door.

In the chaos, Jacob nearly forgot Mr Bear, and he charged back into the kitchen to get him. There were more green flashes, and a lot of loud pops as people frantically dissaperated. When he ran back outside, the courtyard was empty but for one person.

A tall, dark, hooded figure stood in the centre of the courtyard. Jacob watched the figure raise it’s wand, and shout a spell. There was another flash of green light into the sky, and then-

Jacob clutched Mr Bear tightly to his chest as the sickly green shape illuminated the sky. The shape that his father had very solemnly sat him down and told him, if he ever saw this shape, run away and hide. A skull, with a snake unfurling from its mouth.

Jacob tried to run, but he felt frozen. He stumbled backwards, tripping over and landing heavily. He scrambled back in the hopes that whoever it was hadn’t heard him, but the figure was already turning.

“Jacob,” it said. It stepped into the light, and Jacob saw that it was Matthew.

He almost ran to his brother, but something stopped him. Matthew didn’t look like Matthew anymore. His eyes were bright, his smile nasty. In the dim light, Jacob could just see a dark, writhing mark on his forearm.

“It’s ok, Jacob,” Matthew said softly. “Come here.”

Jacob backed even further into the corner, until his back was pressed into the wall.

“JACOB!” Mrs Harper screamed, not far away.

“JACOB?!” That sounded like Luke, or was it Dad?

Matthew continued his advance, going out of the light so that all Jacob could see was his shadow and the gleam of his eyes. His smile widened even wider, and he raised his wand. Jacob hid his face in Mr Bear’s tummy.

“Avada Kadav-”

There was a large flash of green light, and footsteps running across the courtyard.

Jacob peaked out from Mr Bear’s fur, and saw Grandma Bethia running across the courtyard towards him.

“Jacob,” she said, scopping him up, seemingly unphased by the patch where Jacob had wet himself out of fear. “Oh thank Merlin.” She ran off in the direction of the front door. “Alice! He’s here, I’ve got him!”

“Jacob!” Mrs Harper said, reaching out to hold him but he refused to let go of Grandma Bethia.

They all stayed at her house on the clifftop while the Ministry swept their house and did their investigations. It was a day before Jacob let go of Grandma Bethia, another week before he stopped screaming when she left the room, and almost six months before he could sleep alone again. He spent his seventh birthday giving evidence at Grandma Bethia’s trial so she wouldn’t be sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgiveable Curse, and when the Dementors had taken her back to Azkaban while the Wizengamot reached its judgement the whole scene had played out before his eyes again.

The nightmares had never stopped, though they had become less frequent, and he’d never stopped jumping at loud noises, or shouting. He still couldn’t listen to Christmas music, their family had never hosted another Christmas party. The boys Matthew had become friendly with had been found out to be supportive of the Dark Lord, but only Matthew had taken the Dark Mark. His brother had been thrown in an unmarked grave, no one in the family knew where, as was the fate of Death Eaters, and slowly, ever so slowly, the scandal had faded. Luke graduated Hogwarts, Mr and Mrs Harper hadn’t lost their jobs in the Ministry, and the wizarding world had stopped trying to explain why an otherwise normal 14 year old boy from a loving home had turned on his family.

***

“You were just six?” Sennon asked, quietly.

Jacob nodded, no longer even bothering to dry his tears.

“Oh Jacob,” Sennon said, wanting to hug him tightly.

“We don’t talk about it,” Jacob said. “Not even at home. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows, there are always those who say we were all secret Death Eaters. They tapered off when the war ended, but there’s still a few. And now Genevieve thinks that too.”

“If she knew what really happened, I don’t know if she would.”

“I doubt she’s going to listen to me anymore. I didn’t like her being nosy, but I didn’t mean to cause this.”

“I know, but maybe next year you could try to explain what happened to her. Not full detail, just a few facts. You both messed up, but I don’t know that it’s entirely broken.”

Jacob snorted, but it didn’t sound like he was laughing. “It seems pretty unlikely to me.”

“Maybe, but my dad always says it’s always darkest before the light.”

Jacob looked out of the window at the first light of the dawn. “Did you time this speech to say that at daybreak?”

Sennon snorted, despite herself, and Jacob started laughing too. Soon they were both giggling, trying very hard to stay quiet so Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t come out and tell them off. Eventually, Jacob swiped the tears off his cheeks and they both stood up.

Jacob pulled her into a surprising hug, and Sennon was very gentle with his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Sennon whispered back, depositing him on his bed. “Think about what I said, about Genevieve.”

“I will. Goodnight Sennon.”

“It’s good morning isn’t it?”

Jacob laughed again. “I suppose it is.”

Sennon crawled back into her own bed and fell back against the pillows. She fell asleep just as the sun’s rays covered their sleeping bodies.

***

Their final day at Hogwarts was spent mostly asleep. Without Vadim, there was a sombre air among the Base, and none of them found themselves in the mood, or with the energy, to do very much.

They were released from the hospital wing at midday to go and pack their trunks ready to leave that night. Sennon packed her small satchel with her pyjamas and a change of clothes, they went down to the feast and Genevieve didn’t smile at Jacob, but she didn’t shun him either. Slytherin won the house cup, much to Celeste and Katia’s delight, though Ravenclaw had come second.

All too quickly they were leaving, the six of them trooping along the same path to Hogsmeade. The carriages were the same as when they’d gone home at Christmas, and the six of them had all sat in one carriage until lights out.

Jacob had apologised to Genevieve, and told her his story. She had, in turn, told him hers, how she’d spent most of her childhood being bullied for her parents, for her race. Celeste and Sennon had been there for emotional support, Katia and Marina to separate any potential fights. When Jacob had asked for Genevieve’s forgiveness, her face had initially gone hard, but it had softened slightly.

“We’re not friends,” she said, warningly. “But we’re not enemies.”

They’d shaken hands, and then Marina and Genevieve had gone off to their compartment next door.

The compartment’s sleep had been interrupted by Jacob’s nightmare, and since they were all awake anyway they just got up and played cards. It was an eerie recollection of the first time they’d all met, though they were all a little closer and a little more scarred.

“We need to stay in touch,” Celeste said. “Over the summer I mean. Maybe we could arrange to visit Vadim once he’s out of St Mungo’s.”

“We should,” Jacob said. “And keep in touch with him too, make sure he’s ok.”

“It’s my birthday soon,” Celeste added. “We could do something.”

“Let’s take addresses,” Sennon said, pulling a notebook our of her satchel. “Who has paper?”

No on, as it turned out, had paper, so Sennon ended up giving them all sheets from her notebook, rolling her eyes as she did.

There was a tentative knock at the door, and Marina’s head poked around.

“Room for two little ones?” She asked.

“Sure,” Sennon said. “Here, we’re swapping addresses.”

There was some confusion about who’s paper was whose paper was whose, and who had already written their addresses down. Then Genevieve wrote down her phone number, and subsequently had to explain what a telephone was, and how to use it, to Jacob and Celeste, while Katia laughed and promised to call.

“Genevieve?” Jacob said, tentatively. He held his paper out to her.

She eyed it suspiciously, but took it and wrote her address wordlessly, and offered him her paper in return.

Before they knew it the driver had announced they would be arriving in 15 minutes, and then they were disembarking at King’s Cross, with promises to write, and to visit, and hugs and addresses exchanged all around. The guard let them through in small groups, and they began to hive off to their own parents. Celeste’s mum hugged Sennon and Jacob both, and with a final round of goodbyes and I promise I’ll writes, they all went their separate ways, emerging into the bright, hot, lazy freedom of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We're finally finished! Thanks to everyone who's read or subscribed. A sequel is planned, so if you have any comments, criticism or requests, drop me a comment and I'll try to incorporate them.  
> Special thanks to Martha and Angel for beta-reading and editing, and for letting me ramble about Harry Potter endlessly, you guys are the best xx


End file.
